Réquiem para un corazón
by angel-yanu
Summary: perdido en las sombras de una mentira, en un trabajo agobiante y lleno de atrocidades, ella era su ángel la luz de cada mañana. Pero su corazón tendría Réquiem después de tanta muerte… un asesino puede ser salvado por el más divino ángel sobre la tierra.U
1. I viendo más allá del horizonte

Réquiem para un corazón

By AngelYanu

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp como así también la historia original de CCS, este es un modo de entretención sin fines de lucro y sin mayor restricción de edad salvo por la trama de la historia. Todos los demás personajes "extras" son de mi autoría. (Universo alterno)

Summary: perdido en las sombras de una mentira, en un trabajo agobiante y lleno de atrocidades, ella era su ángel la luz de cada mañana. Pero su corazón tendría Réquiem después de tanta muerte… un asesino puede ser salvado por el más divino ángel sobre la tierra.

"_Bienvenidos nuevamente, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar de mi fic y por darme la oportunidad de entretenerlo por un rato. Soy Angelyanu habitué de esta página y con algunos fic publicados en mi haber. Como se imaginarán muchos de mis fic no los he podido terminar por cuestiones de tiempo, pero aprovechando las vacaciones quiero presentarles este nuevo trabajo, el cual por supuesto está finalizado. Esta vez les traigo a usted una historia de asesinos y misterio, que encierra la inestabilidad emocional de las personas y como el amor puede hacer que un corazón reaccione en el momento preciso; este fic combina escenas de acción, asesinatos, una turbia compañía de asesinos a sueldo una dulce mujer, que ha perdido su memoria casi por completo, una compañía rival y todo un enrejado de relaciones plagadas de secretos y silencios comprados._

_Espero sea de su agrado y me acompañen a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma con su Reviwers para saber su opinión la cual es muy importante. Espero tener noticias pronto, me despido agradeciéndoles la oportunidad de mostrarles mi fic. Muchas gracias._

_Angelyanu"_

ooOOoo

Capitulo 1: viendo más allá del horizonte.

Era temprano en la mañana el sol iluminaba la mitad de la acera y el árbol más cercano empezaba a mostrar su sombra. La brisa suave y fresca del invierno, convertía a aquel pequeño patio en un lugar muy apetecible para estar tras una larga noche de guardia. O al menos eso pensaba una rubia de cabellos ondulados y pequeños buques que caminaba cansada hacía el vestuarios, para poder tomar una ducha y salir de su turno, una noche sin duda complicada.

Suspiraba mientras se encaminaba a la pequeña habitación desabotonando su bata y sacando su estetoscopio de su cuello, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y en especial su cuello, necesitaba con urgencia una vacaciones… con ese pensamiento se adentró hasta donde estaba su casillero y sonrió al ver las fotos, mientras miraba una en particular la cual miró con intensidad. Era un hombre joven de mirada tierna que le abrazaba en lo que parecía una hermosa tarde de primavera, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro corto pero algo desordenado, los ojos color miel y un cuerpo armonioso aunque claramente mucho más grande que ella.

- Shaoran… - dijo en un suspiro mientras le veía, su flamante marido, era la envidia de toda el que le veía, él era el sueño de toda mujer, atento, cariños, amable guapo, todo lo que se podría pedir de un hombre. Solo tenía algo que lo transformaba en humano, su trabajo, casi no le veía y aunque comprendía que era muy demandante ser el subdirector de la empresa de negociaciones más importante de todo oriente, a veces solo quería verle sonriendo y a su lado por más de un par de horas. Muchas le cuestionaba que no podía quejarse después de todo tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó y más, que trabajaba por gusto y no por necesidad, pues debía reconocerlo lo que el ganaba era una suma tan importante que le permitía quedarse en casa si así lo deseara.

Sin embargo pese a todo lo perfecta que parecía su vida, ella no podía concebirla así, su marido, el exitoso negociador, trabajaba en exceso casi no dormía, muchas veces tenía trabajo peligrosos y en lugares remotos, volvía cansado y silencioso. Ella había aprendido amar esos silencios y a darle la contención que tanto necesitaba sin mencionar una palabra, pero su preocupación pese al tiempo que llevaban casados no desaparecía.

Su trabajo se había convertido en su vía de escape, mientras menos tiempo estaba en la casa mejor se sentía, pues su mente en su hermosa casa solo estaba con Shaoran y lo mucho que le extrañaba.

Suspiró cerrando su locker dejando algunas pertenencias y tomando otras, ella había elegido esa vida y sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba el día en que dio el "si". Por ello solo esperaba que shaoran volviera a casa en una pieza y esa semana mucho más que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Camino abrigándose mientras recorría el pasillo saludando de tanto en tanto a alguno de los que trabajaba allí. Esperaba poder llegar a casa y encontrarlo durmiendo, descansando o al menos recién llegando, pero tras llegar al ascensor y consular su móvil, la ilusiones se desmoronaron antes de ser construidas, no había ningún mensaje allí. Sonrió otra día sola, pero gracias al cansancio que tenía sabía que el día pasaría rápido y ella durmiendo para recupera fuerzas para ingresar al otro turno o el que le quedará más a mano a la hora en que se levantara.

Se disponía a presionar el botón del ascensor para que la llevara al estacionamiento, cuando las puertas se cerraban un fólder rojo se interpuso y no permitió que estas cerrasen del todo. Curiosa apretó para que las puertas se abrieran y sonrió al ver a la mujer que estaba tras la puerta.

- Sakura! Suerte que te encuentro, pensé que ya estaría en casa - mencionó apoyándose en la pared de ascensor intentando recuperar el aire el cual le faltaba. Ella le miró en un intento de reproche - lo sé, lo sé…. No debería correr - dijo acariciando su abultado vientre en una caricia protectora - es que quería… - sus palabras se ahogaron en un largo suspiro de dolor.

- Tomoyo por Kammi - mencionó Sakura alarmada tomándola del brazo para acompañarla hasta el suelo donde podría sentarse - ves porque no debes correr - mencionó tomando su pulso el cual no era demasiado acelerado.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras se reincorporaba lentamente - no es mi culpa es que tu sobrina ha estado muy inquieta últimamente. - Sakura sonrió algo más aliviada - de verdad no es nada he estado toda la mañana con molestias y el obstetra dijo que era normal.

Las puertas se abrieron - sabes que no es normal Tomoyo, has estado muy nerviosa desde que Eriol se marcho con Shaoran.

- ¿tu no? O es que no te has visto en un espejo - mencionó Tomoyo en voz sería - si shaoran te viera pondría el grito en el cielo - Sakura sonrió mientras se encaminaban a su auto.

- pues acabo de terminar una guardia de 48 hs Tomoyo, sé que no luzco como miss universo pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin dormir lo suficiente - Tomoyo negó seria mientras ambas subían al auto.

- no es a lo que me refiere, has bajado de peso Sakura, se que lo notas, estas trabajando mucho, deberías descansar - Sakura sonrió mientras recargaba la frente en el volante del automóvil.

- lo sé Tomoyo créeme que lo sé - dijo tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos - es que no me acostumbro a estar en nuestras casa sola, me es muy difícil mientras más tiempo libre tengo más me preocupa que no tener noticias de él - Tomoyo sonrió de manera comprensiva mientras le ponía una mano al hombro - sabes que no me quejo de lo que elegí porque lo amo, pero no me termino de acostumbrar a que este ausente tanto tiempo, hoy hacer 3 semanas que no se nada de él, más que lo que Hien me comenta o mejor dicho me informa a diario. - Tomoyo sonrió mientras veía a su amiga sonreía y suspirar mientras se erguía. - en fin, sé que todo estará bien, después de todo si hubiera malas noticias ya las sabría, siempre corren más rápido que las buenas. - Tomoyo sonrió pero cambio por una mueca de dolor mientras se tomaba el vientre.

- no me digas, ya lo sé debería estar en casa con todas las empleadas cuidándome como un reina - mencionó Tomoyo inclinando un poco el asiento para encontrar una posición más cómoda - pero sabes que no soy así, nunca fui una ama de casa y menos ahora que quiero estar con la mente ocupada.

- te entiendo amiga, pero debes cuidarte mucho, el bebe depende de tu salud. Tienes suerte que sea uno muy sano pero debes cuidarte - Tomoyo sonrió aún adolorida - sabes no me gusta nada ese dolor, por más que me digas que es normal - mencionó preocupada - te llevaré a casa y estaremos las dos juntas por si las dudas, estas en el 8 mes Tomoyo, todo puede pasar.

- no! - dijo decidida - esta bebe y yo esperaremos a su padre - Sakura sonrió - y no te preocupes Sakura en casa estaré bien no quiero se una molestia. - su amiga sonrió negando.

- vamos Tomoyo noche de chicas, llevamos mucho tiempo sin nuestra noche de Chicas, la pasas bien yo me quedo tranquila de que estoy ante cualquier emergencia, y además ninguna de las dos tenemos que pensar que estamos solas - Tomoyo ya más tranquila sonrió afirmando.

- de acuerdo, pero… - Tomoyo observó a su amiga tomarse las sienes con fuerza y reprimir un quejido mientras de sus ojos cerrados caían algunas lágrimas - Sakura!! - Ella le sonrió intentando calmarla mientras se erguía nuevamente en su asiento.

- no es nada - mencionó poniendo las manos en el volante y apretándole duramente mientras encendía y salía del estacionamiento, para tomar la calle que la llevaría a la autopista.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - mencionó aún preocupada su amiga observando como lentamente las manos de Sakura se relajaba sobre el volante y su semblante se calmaba.

- pues no lo sé - mencionó casualmente - un dolor de cabeza, se ha repetido con más intensidad desde hace un par de semanas pero no debe ser nada grave, no me he sentido muy bien este último tiempo - Tomoyo le observó comprensiva.

- Muchas cosas Sakura, el trabajo, Shaoran y dime la verdad a ti te afectó lo que me comentaste la semana pasada - Sakura afirmó mientras sus ojos se ponía cristalinos.

- sabes que si Tomoyo, es mi ilusión, pero las razones fueron justas - mencionó Sakura sonriendo - sé que el quiere un hijo, lo siento pero también en el fondo lo dos sabíamos que por más ilusiones que no hiciéramos no era el momento adecuado. - Sakura mantuvo el silencio - volví con las pastillas - mencionó como un comentario casual para después guardar silencio prolongadamente.

Estaban llegando a la casa cuando Tomoyo decidió que era momento de romper el silencio que reinaba en ese momento - sabes Sakura hoy cuando nos encontramos en el ascensor corrí para alcanzarte no solo para que no fuésemos juntas, sino también porque tenía algo que decirte - Sakura afirmó con una dulce pero triste sonrisa, mientras afirmaba sin sacar la vista del camino - pues Eriol y yo pensamos, quien serían los mejores padrinos para nuestra hija, y sin mucho meditar nos dimos cuenta que tu y Shaoran tenía el papel perfecto - Sakura estacionó el auto mientras mantenía el silencio.

- ¿lo dices de verdad? - mencionó casi al borde de las lágrimas

- creemos que tu y Shaoran harían un trabajo maravilloso además, son para ambos lo más cercano a una familia y tu sabes que te considero mi hermana - Sakura sonrió mientras salinas lagrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro.

- Gracias Tomoyo - dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la otro llorando de la emoción. Tomoyo le abrazo intentando calmarla pero para su sorpresa, las lágrimas que empezaron siendo de alegría terminaron llenándose de tristeza y cada vez fueron más amargas.

- Sakura - murmuró suavemente y con el corazón en vilo; por un lado sentía angustia por el estado de su amiga pero por el otro comprendía que era lo que necesitaba - déjalo salir Sakura, tienes que desahogarte - Tomoyo sabía que esas lágrimas llevaban semanas acumuladas en le pecho de su amiga.

- Como te sientes - le preguntó un hombre joven, de cabello negro y ojos azules, a otro que estaba sentado en una cama tomándose el hombro con dolor.

- bien Eriol, estoy mejor - dijo tranquilamente y con su parsimonia voz - esta sanando bastante bien, es solo que - mencionó cortando sus palabras para tomar su pecho - acabo de sentir… un opresión - mencionó calmado y masajeando su pecho intentando alivianar la sensación de angustia repentina que había caído sobre él.

- tranquilo amigo, llamaré a Tomoyo para ver si todo está bien - Shaoran afirmó agradeciendo con su mirada - aunque seguramente estarán viendo películas y llorando por los finales felices, comiendo chocolate y disfrutando de su vida de solteras por unas semanas - mencionó intentando calmar a su amigo que parecía más preocupado que de costumbre.

- espero no te equivoques Eriol - su amigo le sonrió mientras acomodaba sus lentes y daba medía vuelta no sin antes mirarlo detenidamente y sonreír.

- estas preocupado Shaoran eso es todo tranquilo todo estará bien, sabes que las malas noticias llegan primero que las buenas, si algo pasara ya lo sabríamos primero que nadie - Shaoran afirmó sonriendo - iré a hablar con ellas, en unas horas más haremos una aterrizaje para abastecernos. - Shaoran afirmó nuevamente.

Vio a su amigo salir y desde el fondo de su corazón rogó porque este no se equivocara puesto que realmente deseaba que su esposa estuviera feliz. Se recostó mirando el techo de la habitación del avión, llevaba más de tres semanas fuera de su casa y la verdad es que la extrañaba como no creyó posible, incomunicado con ella y sin posibilidad de escuchar su voz tenía que conformarse con los recuerdo de su memoria, pues siquiera fotos llevaba en su temor porque alguien descubriera que ella era su debilidad y le dañaran.

Su mente viajó al día anterior a partir para la misión: "_ Sakura estaba con fiebre muy alta y pese a ello estaba caminando de una lado al otro de la habitación mientras él permanecía en el marco de la habitación._

_- por kammi sak tienes que guardar reposo - mencionó suavemente - tu eres la doctora de dúo deberías saberlo - dijo sonriendo intentando calmarla - sabes que no es nada serio, has pescado un resfriado no más que eso, pero si no cuidas de ti enfermarás de verdad - Sakura le sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él y le expresaba desde lo más profundo de su alma el amor que le tenía._

_- tranquilo Shao es solo que no me he sentido bien últimamente - dijo nerviosa mientras se fregaba las manos con insistencia - creo que necesito… en realidad no sé lo que necesito - Shaoran sonrió mientras iba a su lado y le abrazaba protectoramente._

_- ya que tu no sabes lo que necesitas, hazme caso al menos una vez toma los medicamentos que te dejó Tomoyo y recuéstate necesitas descansar, tu siempre me lo repites - Sakura sonrió - que clase de doctora eres si no le haces caso a lo que le recomiendas a tus pacientes - Sakura sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_- tengo algo que decirte Shaoran - dijo seriamente su marido le miró comprensivo pero algo asustado por el tono de voz - quería decírtelo desde que volviste - de eso hacía ya 4 días, lo días en que había estado con fiebre y muy débil. Sus manos se revolvía nerviosas sobre su ropa y su labios temblaban - tuve… tuve un aborto - mencionó suavemente y rompiendo en lágrimas._

_Shaoran solo atinó a abrazarla, pero ¿Cómo?, no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, cuando había estado embarazada y porque había hecho algo así, porque había pasado eso. Le separó bruscamente de él en cuanto recordó la charla que había tenido por teléfono antes de llegar él allí._

"_-Shao que pasaría si yo quedara embarazada." Mencionó suavemente y con un hilo de voz, recordaba que casi estaba a punto de llorar. "-no lo sé Sakura pero ya lo decidimos verdad y no puedes quedar embarazada cuando tomamos todas la precauciones para que no ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" ella le había restado importancia al asunto y había continuado hablando pero mucho más apagada._

_- tu estabas embarazada de otro, como pudiste - le dijo casi con odio mientras se levantaba, al decir verdad esas palabras eran obra de su confusión y no de lo que en verdad pensaba - no puede ser mió Sakura, no cuando tomamos todas las precauciones para que no sucediera, tu me has engañado. - soltó mientras se alejaba de ella, su mente iba demasiado rápido y su furia aumentaba, el solo hecho de pensar que ella podía haber estado en la manos de otro le desesperaba._

_Ella se levantó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo no intentó levantarle o socorrerla - no fue así Shaoran sabes que jamás haría algo así - mencionó rompiendo en un llanto muy profundo, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en ríos y su voz siempre firme en susurros - jamás estaría con otro hombre que no fueras tu y lo sabes - Sakura levantó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él y casi le rogó - solo escúchame Shaoran solo eso después dime lo que quieras. - pese a que tenía más ganas de gritar e irse del lugar para no escucharle, sus ojos le convencieron y enternecieron se sentó con ella en el alfombrado piso y una vez a su lado afirmó."_

Ella entre lágrimas había relato que tras su acuerdo de no tener hijos, había intensificado sus cuidados, pero tras sentirse muy enferma del estómago había abandonado las pastillas por unos días, días en lo que había estado en casa y como es de esperarse habían compartido más de una noche de amor. Cuando tomó la misión que le siguió a esa recordaba haber dejado a Sakura muy mal del estómago y lo que parecía ser una gripe muy grande por su debilidad.

" _- cuando te fuiste llego Tomoyo yo estaba como todas las mañanas vomitando en el baño, ella entró y se preocupo me obligó hacerme unos exámenes pero como no salió nada, me obligo hacerme un test de embarazo, pues ella alegaba que cuando comenzó con su embarazo sufría de los mismo síntomas. Cuando dio positivo quería morirme, no es que no quisiera, pero tu estabas lejos, habíamos acordado esperar para tenerle y yo no había cumplido, porque estaba segura que era mi culpa por no tomar otras precauciones cuando no tome las píldoras y confiar en que el efecto residual de tanto años de ingerirlas serían suficientes. Pero me equivoque"_

En ese preciso instante se sintió el hombre más estúpido y ruin sobre la tierra, había acusado a su esposa la mujer más comprensiva y fiel del mundo de ser una cualquiera. Pero toda la furia que sintió en ese momento se trasformó en tristeza al escucharle contar como había perdido a su bebe, a su hijo.

" _- el médico me aseguro que yo no tenía que ver en eso, que el feto no estaba en el lugar indicado y había sido un aborto natural, que sucedía bastante seguido en las madre jóvenes." _

Pese a su parsimonia al contarlo sus ojos eran ríos de lágrimas y su voz temblaba como todo su cuerpo. Había tenido una hemorragia en medio de su guardia semanal de 48 hs y había perdido el conocimiento. Pese a lo que el doctor le repitió una y otra vez ella se sentía culpable, porque pese a conocer su estado en un intento por despejar su mente había ido a trabajar con normalidad pese a que no se sentía bien y tenía algunos dolores en la parte baja de su espalda.

Recordaba haberle visto llorar por horas y él intentando calmarla, había sido algo desafortunado, pues pese a su acuerdo si ella no hubiese perdido el bebe sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos, pensando que tal vez su última oportunidad de tener un hijo se había ido y para como de males, había sido tan severo con ella que había enfermado por el miedo a no decirle que había tenido un aborto, pues pensaba que reaccionaría como reaccionó, como un estúpido, pensó con odio.

- Sakura no sé que hacer con un hombre como yo - mencionó en susurros en medio de la oscuridad… quería verle para pasar tiempo con ella y consolarla por todo el tiempo que no había estado a su lado, en lo que seguramente habían sido semanas duras para ella. En realidad tan duras como para él.

- lo siento mucho Tomoyo - mencionó Sakura secando los restos de lágrimas con sus manos mientras ingresaban a la casa - se supone que yo debía cuidar de ti, no tu de mi - mencionó suavemente - supongo que me diste el pie para desahogarte.

- no es nada esta bien que te desahogues de vez en cuando - dijo con suavidad abrazándole, Sakura respondió el abrazo aún angustiada por todo lo sucedido - porque no tomas un baño, mientras tu sobrina y yo atacamos tu heladera, y preparamos algo delicioso para desayunar ¿Qué me dices? - Sakura afirmó una vez más abrazándole estrechamente y agradeciéndole - no es nada Sakura - mencionó sacando algunas lágrimas con sus manos, Sakura le miró extrañada a lo que ella sonrió - tranquila son las hormonas Sakura, no es nada - Sakura afirmó mientras sonreía y salía en dirección al baño.

- Muy bien cielo - mencionó Tomoyo hablando a su vientre - tía Sakura debe tener algo delicioso para comer vamos a ver. Mencionó encaminándose a la cocina. Cuando estaban mirando al interior de la alacena más pequeña su móvil sonó con insistencia. Al ver el visor sonrió casi al punto de las lágrimas poniendo el manos libres en su oído y tomando el teléfono para ver a quien amaba.

-Hola preciosura - mencionó Eriol observando el radiante pero emocionado rostro de su esposa, lo que provocó una sonrisa de ternura - como están los dos tesoros de mi vida - mencionó suavemente y sonriendo al ver a su esposa sonreírle - ¿me extrañan? -

- Claro que si ambas te extrañamos mucho - dijo casi emocionada, Eriol sonrió a lo que su esposa volvió a sonreír mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos - estamos bien tranquilo, son nuestras hormonas - Eriol sonrió.

- yo también les extraño, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? - Eriol sonría al ver a su esposa tenía mucha ganas de estar junto a ella y abrazarle.

- tranquilo fuimos a trabajar hicimos jornada completa, para cuidar de Sakura y ahora estamos con ella en su casa, por ver unas películas y aprovechar el medio día, después obviamente hacerla que duerma porque lleva 3 días sin dormir - mencionó Tomoyo con vos preocupada - dime que tienes a Shaoran contigo - Eriol sonrió.

- si todavía había cosas que terminar pero le he convencido para que vuelva conmigo, lleva 3 semanas fuera de la casa, y la verdad que lo noté bastante deprimido, con todo el tema este de la seguridad de Sakura no ha querido siquiera hablar con ella para que no le relacionen - ambos sonrieron, Shaoran era una hombre extraño y distante pero para Sakura era el hombre más dulce y protector que existiese, ambos sabía que él sacrificaría todo por verle bien. - es más iba a llamar en cuanto aterrizáramos para cargar combustible, pero Shaoran tuvo un mal presentimiento, Sakura está bien - el rostro de su mujer se entristeció - ¿que paso? - mencionó Eriol comenzando a alarmarse.

- por suerte nada grabe, solo que Sakura estuvo llorando por más de 30 minutos, estaba realmente angustiada, se ha guardado mucho- mencionó suavemente - ella es un mujer fuerte pero se ha quebrado, las cosas que sucedieron a principio de mes le han dejado más que angustiada. Sin Shaoran a su lado, no tienen con quien desahogarte, está muy deprimida. - Eriol sonrió amablemente viendo a su esposa, trasmitiendo con su mirada más que lo que podría haber dicho.

-ha sido unas semanas complicadas, amor, Shaoran fue herido - el rostro de Tomoyo paso a uno de profunda preocupación - nada del todo serio, según él rasguños, está casi recuperado. Shaoran ha estado casi ausente la mayoría del tiempo, sé que algo le preocupa - su esposa le miró comprensiva y sonrió algo entristecida.

- tu sabes lo que significaba para Shaoran haber perdido un hijo, y lo peor no ser capaz de darle lugar a Sakura para que se lo dijera en el momento. Solo lo supo porque ella enfermó; sabes que para él ese es lo peor que le podría haber sucedido. - Eriol suspiró sonriendo y agachando su mirada.

- es verdad cielo, tu tienes ese don de ver las cosas. Solo espero que ambos se reencuentren pasen tiempo juntos, sino alguno de los dos va a terminar cediendo y sabes que no se podrá culpar a nadie. - Tomoyo afirmó - por casualidad Sakura no está desconfiando de Shaoran, conozco que hay varios que quisieran verles separados y no dudaran en calumniar a Shaoran si es necesario.

- lo han hecho como cada vez que Shaoran se ausenta, pero Sakura se ha transformado en un experta a la hora de desacreditar rumores. Sé que algo le esta sucediendo, algo más que la angustia que se sufre por lo que le sucedió, pero creo que está mucho más alejado de ese tema de lo que pensamos. Sakura confía ciegamente en Shaoran. - Tomoyo le sonrió mientras miraba a su esposo tranquilamente.

- tranquila amor todo va a estar bien, probablemente no se nada. Solo que es la primera vez que ambos se separan por tanto tiempo - mencionó tratando de sonar convencido Eriol - sabes como son cuando se vean de nuevo, recuperarán energías. Sabes que cuando ambos se encuentran el mundo desaparece para ambos - los dos sonrieron sabían que sus amigos eran así.

Tomoyo disfrazó una mueca de dolor con una sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente para engañar a su esposo que le miró alarmado - tranquilo Eriol, nuestra pequeña ha estado algo inquieta, un par de dolores para mi y una preocupación de Sakura, pero el médico me ha dicho que es normal que la pequeña se está acomodando. - Eriol le miró con preocupación. - tranquilo ya te lo he dicho ambas hemos decidido esperar a que tu vuelvas - Eriol sonrió abiertamente.

- solo prométeme que te cuidarás mucho Tomy, no quiero que a ninguna de mis dos ángeles les pase algo, estás en el ante último mes, debes cuidarte más o ¿no? - Tomoyo simplemente le sonrió.

- sospecho que has hablado con Sakura, Eriol - dijo en un enfado fingido adornado por una sonrisa - pero tranquilo está cumpliendo su labor, no se ha despegado de mi lado desde que tu te fuiste, es más hoy voy a estar aquí porque ella no quiere despegarse - Eriol sonrió dulcemente por el enfado de su esposa.

- no le he dicho nada, pero no esperaba menos de ella. Por favor se obediente Tomoyo, si no estoy ahí por favor no ignores las indicaciones de Sakura, prefiero no ver nacer a mi hija a que algo les suceda. - Tomoyo sonrió al borde de las lágrimas - por favor Tomy no llores - mencionó con dulzura.

- lo siento amor, es que son las hormonas, ya no puedo controlarme - mencionó escurriendo las lágrimas con sus manos y sonriéndole - no es nada, es otra de mi facetas de mujer maniática-embarazada - completó con gracia robando una sonrisa sincera y feliz de su esposo.

- lo sé, eres mi maniática preferida - Tomoyo sonrió - bueno debo dejarte cielo, falta poco para que aterricemos para abastecernos, y quiero ir ha ver como sigue Shaoran, porque sé que le está restando importancia a sus heridas pero no quiero que Sakura me mate por traerlo en parte - Tomoyo sonrió.

- puedes traerlo como quieras, mientras ambos aparezcan aquí. - Eriol afirmó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de amor. - nos veremos en la noche verdad - él volvió a afirmar. - no puedes llegar antes ¿verdad? -mencionó Tomoyo casi en un gesto infantil.

- haré lo que pueda Tomy te lo prometo - volvió a sonreír - te amo, lo sabes, prométeme que ambas se cuidarán - Tomoyo sonrió - nos vemos amor, no me extrañes demasiado.

- nos veremos Eriol, vuelve lo más pronto que puedas que te extrañamos mucho y asegúrate de no volver solo, por favor no creo que Sakura resista mucho. - Eriol afirmó decidido - te amo - mencionó mientras la comunicación se cortaba. Tomoyo suspiró mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a la heladera y sonrió suspirando - creo que te vas ha enamorar de tu padre tanto como yo, mi pequeña - soltó hablando con su hija, como lo hacía prácticamente del momento que supo que la esperaba. - es un hombre tan singular.

Pronto unos pasos hicieron que se volteara, para encontrar a su mejor amiga ataviada con unos jeans claros, con una polera alta negra y un suéter de color verde oscuro de medio hombro.

- te ves mucho mejor - mencionó Tomoyo sonriéndole mientras volvía la vista a la heladera - pero ¿Cómo te sientes? - Sakura sonrió tomando asiento en la barra de la cocina.

- Pues mejor tomy a decir verdad tú tenías razón necesitaba desahogarme, pero es que últimamente me cuesta mucho. - Tomoyo sonrió mientras aparecía frente a ella, con dos vasos de leche y un plato repleto de galletas que Sakura había cocinado.

- lo sé Sakura - mencionó suavemente - debes en cuando debes dejar de ser la súper mujer, para se solo Sakura y permitirte llorar, angustiarte y gritar de enojo si lo sientes, las cosas que han pasado no han sido situaciones cotidianas -mencionó con suavidad sabiendo que su amiga había entendido el mensaje al ver su mano en el vientre - estoy casi segura que por no poner mal a Shaoran y dejarlo tranquilo no te has desahogado como debías, solo has aumentado el tiempo de trabajo y pretendes estar todo el tiempo ocupada para pensar lo menos posible - Sakura le miró sorprendida - que no te regañe no quiere decir que no lo vea Sakura - ella sonrió con dulzura - eres una mujer extraordinaria amiga, pero debes reconocer que tu cabeza y corazón están angustiados y sé que mucha gente esta inventando cosas sobre la ausencia de Shaoran, y no es fácil de acallar a los fantasmas del " engaño" cuando estos aparecen.

- no voy a negarte que sabes leerme como un libro abierto, todo lo que has dicho sucedió y sucede - mencionó Sakura desplomándoos en el sillón. - han sido semanas pesadas, pero solo quiero que Shaoran vuelva el no poder escucharle en 3 largas semanas ha sido la condena más grande. Incluso más difícil que ignorar a todas las mujeres que me dicen que soy un tonta por no aprovechas la oportunidad para "divertirme" cuado según ellas Shaoran lo está haciendo - Tomoyo le miró comprensiva.

- No es malo que piense eso debes en cuando, se que puede pasar - Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- creo que tu me puedes entender y aunque llevo mucho menos tiempo de casada que tu, sé que Shaoran nunca haría algo así, confío plenamente en él - mencionó con una sonrisa - siempre fue algo especial lo nuestro Tomy - su interlocutora sonrió mientras le tomaba las manos.

- te tengo buenas noticias - mencionó Tomoyo sonriendo - Eriol me llamó vienen de vuelta para Japón - Sakura sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron como no lo hacían en mucho días - llegaran en la noche creo pero no es nada seguro, se supone que es una sorpresa, pero no resisto verte tan triste - su amiga casi soltó las lágrimas mientras le miraba - tranquila Shaoran está bien, Eriol cumplió su promesa ambos volvieron en una sola pieza.

Sakura sonrió algo apenada - todavía recuerda esa promesa - mencionó rascándose la cabeza, recordaba que le había hecho prometer a Eriol que traería a Shaoran en un sola pieza, cuando habían partido a una negociación en medio oriente justo después de casarse - creo que en ese momento me vía como una mujer desesperada - Tomoyo rió.

- la has dado el pie, para que te lo recuerde a cada momento que pueda - ambas rieron divertidas mientras comían galletas.

El avión llegaba al lugar de los hangares que le había designado, todos y cada uno de sus ocupantes, bajaron a estirar las piernas. Y no fue la excepción el director de la misión y su mano derecha, aunque el primero no tuviera lo ánimos necesario como para bajar al hangar mientras reabastecían el avión.

- como te fue - mencionó el director de la operación, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba en una caja de madera. - ¿como están? - Eriol sonrió mientras se apoyaba en las chapas que formaban el portón de aquel hangar tan apartado.

- bien como supondrás - Shaoran respiró aliviado casi como si le sacaran un tremendo peso de sus manos - Sakura estuvo llorando - volvió el rostro a su interlocutor con los ojos miel inquieto como reclamando una explicación - nada grabe amigo, sabes cuanto le afecto a Sakura haber perdido el bebé tanto como a ti, incluso más, seguramente ha estado trabajando mucho, para tener la mente ocupada y en cuanto ha encontrado el momento se ha desahogado - Shaoran afirmó mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba el humo lentamente.

- soy un idiota Eriol - soltó resignadamente mientras volvía la vista a él - sé que tu también lo pensaste cuando te conté lo que le dije cuando sucedió todo, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de decirle que me había engañado, sé que eso le lastimó más que cualquier cosa - su amigo y mano derecha le miró preocupado, pero comprendiéndolo.

- puede que tengas razón, pero Sakura te conoce de lo contrario nunca habría aceptado ser tu esposa. Sabe que por momentos eres impulsivo y no creo que le haya dado demasiada importancia, porque en ese momento estabas lo bastante alterado como para no medir lo que decías - Shaoran embozó una media sonrisa mientras afirmaba.

- es una mujer singular Eriol, otro hubiera muerto de miedo de verme la cara, sabes como soy - su amigo afirmó sonriendo - pero ella siempre logra calmarme y hacerme reaccionar, sin ella no creo que estaría cuerdo en este momento - Shaoran sonrió apagando el cigarrillo con su pie y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos - realmente espero no te equivoques hermano, creo que si hubiera lastimado a Sakura con mi comentario me sentiría el hombre más ruin sobre la tierra, porque sé que ella jamás desconfiaría de mi y sé también que está rodeada de mujeres que insisten en que es lo correcto y que con mis ausencias, sin comunicación, es más que suficiente para suponer que tengo una amante o por lo menos que estoy de noche desenfrenada.

- tu lo has dicho, es una mujer singular cree ciegamente en ti - soltó comprensivamente y con una sonrisa - es como si te conociera más que tu mismo, sería capaz de apostar que ella sabe que te sucede mucho antes de que tu lo notes - Shaoran afirmó sonriendo, mientras se presentaba un silencio. Solo interrumpido por el piloto del avión que anunciaba que estaba todo listo para continuar.

**Notas de la autora:**

_**Buenas!, por el momento este es el primer capitulo, creo que si han prestado atención ya tiene una leve idea a lo que se dedica Shaoran y Eriol por igual. Pero descuiden en los capítulos siguiente la historia irá tomando un poco más de forma. **_

_**Como es una introducción sé que deja muchas dudas, así que pregunten todos serán respondidos en la medida en que pueda. Muchos saludos a todos y espero su reviwers.**_

_**Saludos y éxitos**_

_**Angelyanu**_


	2. II Volviendo a casa

Réquiem para un corazón

By AngelYanu

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp como así también la historia original de CCS, este es un modo de entretención sin fines de lucro y sin mayor restricción de edad salvo por la trama de la historia. Todos los demás personajes "extras" son de mi autoría. (Universo alterno)

Summary: perdido en las sombras de una mentira, en un trabajo agobiante y lleno de atrocidades, ella era su ángel la luz de cada mañana. Pero su corazón tendría Réquiem después de tanta muerte… un asesino puede ser salvado por el más divino ángel sobre la tierra.

ooOOoo

"_- es una mujer singular Eriol, otro hubiera muerto de miedo de verme la cara, sabes como soy - su amigo afirmó sonriendo - pero ella siempre logra calmarme y hacerme reaccionar, sin ella no creo que estaría cuerdo en este momento - Shaoran sonrió apagando el cigarrillo con su pie y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos - realmente espero no te equivoques hermano, creo que si hubiera lastimado a Sakura con mi comentario me sentiría el hombre más ruin sobre la tierra, porque sé que ella jamás desconfiaría de mi y sé también que está rodeada de mujeres que insisten en que es lo correcto y que con mis ausencias, sin comunicación, es más que suficiente para suponer que tengo una amante o por lo menos que estoy de noche desenfrenada._

_- tu lo has dicho, es una mujer singular cree ciegamente en ti - soltó comprensivamente y con una sonrisa - es como si te conociera más que tu mismo, sería capaz de apostar que ella sabe que te sucede mucho antes de que tu lo notes - Shaoran afirmó sonriendo, mientras se presentaba un silencio. Solo interrumpido por el piloto del avión que anunciaba que estaba todo listo para continuar."_

Capitulo 2: volviendo a casa.

- ahora dime algo ¿Qué te preocupa Eriol? - mencionó Shaoran una vez que estuvieron en el avión. Eriol sonrió con parsimonia mientras ambos tomaban asientos en los sillones del living del jet. - sé que algo no está bien ¿es Tomoyo, está todo bien? - Eriol sonrió.

- creo que si, en realidad no lo sé Tomoyo ha estado sufriendo muchos dolores últimamente y me preocupan que sea por preocupación - Shaoran le miraba preocupado - Sakura y el obstetra me aseguraron que es normal, que es solo que la bebe se está posicionando. - Eriol miró al exterior por la ventanilla mientras suspiraba.

- lo sé pese a eso no te puedes quedar tranquilo, pero confía en Sakura si ambas están en casa es porque ella misma quiere estar con Tomoyo ante cualquier cosa - Eriol sonrió.

- lo sé Sakura le ha acompañado todo este último tiempo y a cuidado de ella como ninguna, creo que le estaré agradecido toda la vida, porque sé que Tomoyo por más que entienda que este es mi trabajo y siempre a sido así, ahora me necesita.

- Sakura lo ha hecho con gusto considera a Tomoyo como su hermana y mejor amiga. Hará cualquier cosa para que ella este mejor. - Eriol sonrió - por cierto amigo no has pensado en tomar la oferta que te hice- Eriol levantó la ceja sorprendido - creo que tu necesitas estar con Tomy y ella también lo necesita, sé que es una mujer fuerte y que sabe que nuestro trabajo es como es, pero creo que necesita de ti ahora más que nunca. Falta muy poco para que ella de ha luz, deberías por lo menos disfrutarlo - Shaoran se recostó un poco en el asiento mirándole directamente. - sabes que puedo darte una baja temporal, para que este con ella, me parece que es lo que necesitas. Además sabes que estaré bien y que no necesito de una niñera - Eriol sonrió con parsimonia mientras veía a Shaoran verle sin entender porque era esa sonrisa.

- se que lo harías bien Shaoran, siempre lo has hecho. Pero creo que no es momento de tomarme vacaciones porque por más que me encantaría estar con Tomoyo prefiero estar en el campo para saber que está sucediendo. Esto está todo demasiado revuelto las cosas se han desbaratado en muy poco tiempo, lo que me da un mal presentimiento. - Shaoran afirmó mientras se sumía nuevamente en el paisaje exterior, nubes y el sol apenas iluminando el cielo. - ahora bien, ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? - Shaoran sonrió.

- te tardaste - soltó con gracia mientras se acomodaba en el sillón - más a mi favor para que te tomes un receso - Eriol negó mientras le miraba significativamente para que continuara - lo sé, no intento desviar el tema. - Shaoran puso sus manos tras su nuca mientras suspiraba - es Sakura como supondrás - Eriol sonrió acomodando su gafas - siento que no merece todo esto, no tendría que estar conmigo y lo sabes más en la situación que está. Ella era mi responsabilidad Eriol, y por más que me cueste reconocerlo mi padre tiene razón casarme con ella, era un error la he condenado a estar conmigo. - mencionó mientras sus ojos se volvían más oscuros.

- Shaoran debes dejar de preocuparte, tu no obligaste a nada a Sakura ella sabía como era tu trabajo y como sería ser tu esposa mucho antes de que se volviera realidad - Shaoran afirmó pero permaneció serio.

- sé que es así, pero no puedes tomar su decisión como algo medita o que lo haya hecho con toda su capacidad. Sakura supone lo que es mi trabajo, no sabe en realidad quien soy. Hemos trabajado demasiado desde que me case con ella, las cosas se están desbaratando muy rápido - su amigo afirmó cerrando lo ojos, a decir verdad en el momento mismo en que ellos habían contraído matrimonio, todo se había complicado - no puedo dormir - mencionó tomándose la frente - cuando estoy en casa no puedo dormir, pensando que tal vez alguien me voy entrar a la casa, o me vio con Sakura he intente lastimarla. Te lo puedo jurar Eriol estoy pendiente de todo, casi no salimos de casa, no puedo siquiera llevarla a trabajo porque temo que alguien le relacione conmigo. - suspiró entristecido - Sakura no se lo merece, y sé que pese a prestarme su apoyo incondicional y soportar mis silencio cuando no puedo responderle lo que me pregunta. Ella extraña el tiempo que vivimos antes de casarnos, realmente quisiera se capaz de darle algo así. - Eriol le observó comprensivo sabía todas las cosas que Shaoran debía soportar y que sufría mucho por no poder ser el marido que quisiera ser para Sakura.

- Ella lo entiende Shaoran, sabes que si - Shaoran le miró afirmando - debes despreocuparte no creo que la situación de incógnita dure demasiado. Estos desbarajustes solo apuntan a hacer una explosión y saldrá a la luz nuestro verdadero objetivo. Será temporal Shaoran, no te preocupes pronto podrás tomarte una vacaciones con Sakura como se las merecen. - Shaoran sonrió a su amigo, sabía que no era muy probable que eso pasara, para él la palabra vacaciones no estaba en su vocabulario, él no podía tomarse vacaciones. - sé lo que estas pensando no es para ti lo de las vacaciones, pero no tiene nada de malo que de vez en cuando te escapes un poco de la realidad.

- eso es lo que más deseo por unas horas dejar de preocuparme de todo - Eriol escuchó atentamente la frase y vio como su amigo se tomaba el estómago.

- ¿Qué más está sucediendo? - mencionó Eriol preocupado, era claro que su amigo no era el de siempre.

- no lo sé, creo que estoy perdiendo la conciencia - Shaoran le miró preocupado - a veces despierto junto a Sakura y no recuerdo nada del día anterior. Es insoportable - soltó con fastidio mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello - he despertado con Sakura en mi brazos, ambos desnudos y no recuerdo la noche anterior o solo fragmentos por momentos temo no recordar nada o peor hacer algo que pueda lastimarla - Shaoran tenía los ojos oscuros en preocupación - puedo matarte si dañara a Sakura.

- debes tranquilizarte Shaoran, todo eso es efecto del trabajo. No estas descansando y eso no te permite recuperar fuerzas, debes priorizar tu descanso, si es necesario pon custodia en tu casa, sabes que el jefe no dudará en poner a los mejores si se lo pides, adora a su nuera. - Shaoran afirmó algo intranquilo - si no descansas tu mente se escapará de tus manso y sabes que no puedes darte ese lujo, las consecuencias sería temibles - Eriol sabía que no estaba levantándole el ánimo pero que aquellas palabras eran necesarias.

- vez porque no puedo dormir, tengo miedo de despertarme y encontrar a Sakura muerta a mi lado. No me lo perdonaría nunca - dijo intranquilo y con el rostro contraído por la preocupación - siento que debo hacer algo para que ella se aleje de mi, hasta divorciarme no me parece una idea tan alocada en este momento - Eriol le miró con reproche enmarcado en su rostro - no puedo decirle la verdad, y ya la situación se me escapa de las manos. Sabes que cuando me casé estaba confiado de que podría manejarlo, pero ahora sé que casi no puedo, y si yo no puedo controlarlo la que sufrirá será Sakura y su vida estará amenazada. - Shaoran cerró el puño con frustración - por kammi como odio no poder hacer nada. Estoy atado de manos y pies, solo me quedan dos salidas. Y no quiero ninguna de las dos Eriol, tu sabes que no puedo estar si Sakura, perdería la cabeza si eso pasara.

- Shaoran… - murmuró preocupado y algo conmovido por su amigo que claramente esta sufriendo por la situación.

- gracias hermano - mencionó con tranquilidad causando la sorpresa de su interlocutor - no esperaba que me dieras una solución mágica Eriol, porque no las hay. Pero… poder decirlo me libera - suspiró y le sonrió sin perder su rostro afligido. - Ambos sabíamos que mi padre tendría razón en algún momento, que casarme con Sakura era una error, pero sabes algo, no me arrepiento de ello porque soy un hombre feliz pese a todo. - Eriol sonrió, permaneciendo en silencio.

La película había terminado, la noche estaba completa. Al mirar al costado vio a Tomoyo quien dormía placidamente, le sonrió mientras le cubría con una manta. Había sido buena idea trasladar las películas a la habitación de invitado, puesto que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas Tomoyo terminaría dormida mucho antes de que la película terminara. Sakura sonrió mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a la sala de estar.

No podía conciliar el sueño eso era claro, estaba preocupada Hien no le había visitado todavía y comenzaba a pensar que Shaoran tal vez no volvería, no quería ocupar su mente en ello y confiaba en lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero su mente ya estaba muy compenetrada en su preocupación de que algo podía sucederle.

- Shaoran vuelve a casa - mencionó en la oscuridad de la sala mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, otra vez los mismos dolores. Se inclinó un poco hasta tomar asiento intentando que pasaran, más bien rogando que se marcharan como siempre, pero esta vez el dolor fue tan agudo que su estómago comenzó a dar vuelcos, sentía que todo lo que había ingerido horas antes estaba alborotado. Pronto unas nauseas imposibles de soportar se hicieron presente, como pudo se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pues su visión estaba borrosa, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

- Finalmente - mencionaron al unísono dos hombre parados en la puerta de una amplia casa pero sumamente sencilla. Los dos habían anhelado volver a ver a las personas que estaban en la residencia.

- que quieres apostar que entramos y ambas están con dos potes de helado en la mesa, millones de golosinas y dormidas en los sillones - mencionó Shaoran con gracia , extrañaba realmente esa cotidianeidad y le hacía falta.

- No lo sé todas las luces están apagadas.- mencionó preocupado, ambos intercambiaron miradas y la sonrisa de Shaoran fue remplazada por una cara seria y preocupada.

Había pasado varios minutos vomitando, hasta que en su estómago no había nada, se sentía realmente muy mal, todavía podía sentir las arcadas que volvía mientras su estómago ardía como fuego. Su cabeza todavía estaba sensible podía sentir punzadas mucho menos potentes pero igualmente dolorosas.

- x kammi - soltó mientras suspiraba tras enjugar su boca con enjuague, el sabor mentolado estaba mejorando un poco su mal estar. Aún así se sentó en el suelo y se acurruco contrayendo su piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus ante brazos. No paraba de sentir que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. - por favor que se detenga - soltó en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

En el segundo en que cerró sus ojos pudo percibir que alguien estaba en la casa, sus pasos era controlados y pausados. Se levantó lentamente, todo estaba oscuro y Tomoyo dormía en la habitación de invitados, los intrusos se estaban adentrando en el pasillo de que dirigía a la habitaciones, se agradeció el no haber cerrado la puerta del baño, ni haber encendido la luz, solo estaba iluminado por la luz que se filtraba del exterior.

Observó las sombras que se movían lentamente, no tenía tiempo de pensar si no actuaba pondría en peligro a Tomoyo, sin pensarlo dos veces se movió rápidamente pero si emitir sonido hasta quedar al lado del primer individuo cuando este paso a su lado, en un movimiento rápido, le golpeo el estómago y luego lo barrió derribándole, en un solo estruendo. Antes de que su compañero reaccionaba ella ya estaba en movimiento, lanzó un par de golpes rápido pero el pudo detenerlo con facilidad, así que intentó acercarse un poco más, giró sobre si pateándole el estómago y tomándole del brazo para lanzarlo, pero el hombre fue más rápido y le paso el brazo por debajo de su barbilla y le tomó por la espalda, dejándola sin movimiento y casi ahogándola.

Quien había sido derribado se levantó rápidamente y encendió la luz. El hombre soltó a quien tenía aprisionado y le tomó el rostro con preocupación.

- Sakura - le dijo casi con miedo observando que no se veía nada bien. Eriol más tranquilo sonrió, pero por su mente paso el hecho de haber sido derribado con tanta facilidad por la frágil mujer.

- Sha.. Shaoran - murmuró rompiendo en lágrimas y abrazándole de inmediato, cruzando sus brazos por sobre el cuello de este - yo pensé que eran ellos otra vez - murmuro temblando un poco.

- tranquila ya estoy aquí - Sakura sonrió mientras se apartaba apenas, sintiendo que su mundo daba vueltas nuevamente - Sakura … - soltó Shaoran el verle tambaleando, pronto la voz de él se hizo distante y todo se volvió negro.

- por kammi - mencionó llevándose la mano a la frente, la luz le daño los ojos y los volvió a cerrar mientras escuchaba la voz de su esposo hablando con su amigo.

- ¿Cómo está? - mencionaba el de cabello negro afirmado contra el marco de la puerta mirando la cara de preocupado de su amigo.

- bien, supongo hasta que no despierte no podremos saber mucho- murmuró preocupado - se desmayó, tal vez no sea nada, pero me preocupa que no despierte aún. Tenía la presión muy baja y estaba muy pálida.

- tranquilo seguramente fue el susto, sabes que ella quedó mal desde la última vez - murmuró Eriol, haciendo referencia a un hecho pasado en el cual Sakura había sido atacada mientras dormía, para su suerte Shaoran había llegado en el momento preciso. Sakura se había defendido y dañado a varios de sus atacantes pero era claro que no tenía oportunidad por la cantidad que eran, y cuando Shaoran entró le habían atado en el suelo y estaba casi inconsciente por los golpes.

- eso espero no quiero que ella enferme, tal vez deba poner custodia - Eriol afirmó más tranquilo viendo que su amigo realmente tenía intenciones de aceptar su consejo. - cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Cómo está Tomoyo? - mencionó suavemente y con una sonrisa.

- Más tranquila ahora, ambas están durmiendo - mencionó con el rostro conmovido por el amor que sentía por su hija y su esposa quienes dormían en la habitación de junto. - están un poco inquietas y se han despertado varias veces, pero están bien - Shaoran afirmó agradecido - ni lo menciones Shaoran, no te iba a dejar solo con Sakura en ese estado. Voy a volver con Tomoyo no quiero que despierte y se asuste de no encontrarme. - Shaoran afirmó comprensivo - cualquier cosa me avisas - el volvió a afirmar mientras se marchaba a la otra habitación.

Caminó hasta sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, le acarició el rostro con preocupación mientras su garganta se cerraba por el cúmulo de lágrimas que en ese momento intentaba no dejar salir.

- Shaoran… - murmuró Sakura mientras abría pesadamente sus ojos esmeraldas. El sonrió mientras dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- tranquila estoy aquí - dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y le besa la mejilla. Sakura sonrió mientras intentaba enfocar mejor.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - soltó suavemente mientras se llevaba la mano libre a su frente.

Shaoran le miró con tristeza, nuevamente había olvidado algo de lo sucedido. Eso solo le hacía pensar que había tenido otro ataque y por eso se había desmayado. - te desmayaste, pero antes golpeaste a Eriol y lo derribaste, fue divertido - mencionó Shaoran robándole una sonrisa - y luego lo intentaste conmigo, pero como siempre te gané - Sakura volvió a sonreír mientras le sacaba la lengua, pese a verse adolorida y todavía confundida - ¿lo recuerdas? - mencionó suavemente.

- No…si… algo - dijo Sakura moviéndose nerviosa, ya que solo recordaba fragmentos de lo que Shaoran relataba, pero nada parecía unirlos. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos - otra vez está sucediendo Shaoran - él le beso en los labios y luego acaricio sus cabellos.

- tranquila intenta calmarte, tal vez es solo temporal. Te desmayaste y no te veías nada bien. ¿Tuviste dolor de cabeza? - Sakura afirmó, eso lo recordaba perfectamente y también como terminó en el baño devolviendo todo lo que estaba en su estómago. - algo más - Sakura afirmó mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama para lo que necesitó ayuda de Shaoran.

- he tenido mucho dolor de cabeza estas semanas - Shaoran le acaricio el rostro con una mirada de preocupación y tristeza - pero siempre eran unos cuantos segundo - Sakura le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano que estaba en su rostro - hoy… fue muy fuerte y me dieron nauseas - Shaoran le miró con la cejas levantadas por el asombro y la preocupación - termine en el baño devolviendo todo, después de eso no recuerdo muy bien que pasó. - Shaoran le estrechó en sus brazos.

- tomaste la medicación - mencionó suavemente, sintió a Sakura afirmar aún entre sus brazos - y no funcionó - Sakura afirmó suavemente casi soltando el llanto - tranquila seguramente es cansancio por lo que me han comentado, has estado trabajando mucho y puedo apostar que no has dormido lo suficiente - Sakura afirmó mientras sentía que Shaoran le alejaba un poco para verle a los ojos.

- lo siento - murmuró bajando la vista - no quería pensar que tu no estabas y que podría sucederte algo, lo siento no quería preocuparte - Shaoran le levantó el rostro con su dedo índice y estrechó su delicada cara con ambas manos.

- sé que es así y por eso estoy aquí, voy a cuidarte y te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo - mencionó mientras le besaba en los labios - además ya no podía estar un día más sin ti, te he extrañado como no tienes idea amor - Sakura sonrió casi al borde de la lágrimas mientras le abrazada estrechamente y le besaba con pasión.

Cuando ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, Shaoran acaricio su cabello y rostro lentamente mientras le sonreía.

- no llores - mencionó acariciando y limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro - estoy bien y contigo - Sakura sonrió secando ella misma sus lágrimas. - te amo sakura.

- y yo a ti Shaoran - mencionó mientras le besaba lentamente y disfrutando algo de lo que se había privado casi por un mes. - te extrañaba. - Shaoran le volvió a sonreír mientras le abrazaba estrechamente. - te ves cansado - soltó acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

- lo estoy amor, ha sido arduo el viaje - Sakura sonrió mientras se apartaba lo suficiente para que se recostar en la cama que ambos compartía. Shaoran le sonrió y rápidamente se desvistió, quedando solo con su ropa interior. Sakura le vio y se asustó al ver la venda que su marido tenía en el hombre. - tranquila no es nada solo un rasguño, nada de que preocuparse - mencionó suavemente mientras se recostaba junto a ella y le abrazaba aspirando su perfume. - no puedes imaginaste lo que extrañé estar así contigo mi amor - le susurro mientras le acariciaba lentamente casi causándole escalofríos. - extrañaba tu piel, tu aroma a ti - Sakura sonrió mientras le abraza y le devolvía de igual manera sus caricias.

Abrió los ojos lentamente conforme el sol tocaba sus ojos, miró el reloj eran 5:30 era normal para él ese horario era el que siempre se levantaba, para poder entrenar hasta la hora en que Sakura despertaba. Pero esa mañana el entrenamiento no parecía una opción, estaba realmente agotado. Se restregó los ojos lentamente con sus manos y observó su pecho.

Allí estaba el amor de su vida durmiendo placidamente, no sabía porque pero la noche anterior había sido una de las que recordaría toda su vida. Miró a Sakura dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho acurrucada junto a él, todavía estaba un poco pálida, le tomó la mano que estaba en le pecho y pudo notar que su anillo de bodas le quedaba mucho más suelto, siguió recorriéndole con la vista, descubriendo que ella había bajado mucho de peso. Le estrechó con su brazo libre por la cintura y soltó su mano para acariciar el cabello.

Le preocupaba lo de ayer, tendría que hablar con su padre, él sabría que hacer, porque si los medicamentos no funcionaban Sakura empeoraría en poco tiempo. Todavía estaba fresco en su memoria cuando su padre le había dicho que Sakura, era una de las misiones de la compañía.

"_- hijo, sé que lo que te voy a pedir no es normal, pero debes cumplirlo sin preguntar - Shaoran afirmó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su padre - debes darle esta medicación a Sakura - Shaoran le miró casi a punto de desobedecer y preguntar cuanta cosa tenía en mente, pero se contuvo y permaneció en silencio - no pienso poner su vida en riego, sabes que Sakura estuvo involucrada en el accidente del tren, en África y que volvió por sus medio, no sabemos que le podrían haber hecho, ambos sospechamos lo mismo si nuestros contrarios le capturaron y la tuvieron en cautiverio, podrían haber intentado quebrarla para que hablara - Shaoran le miró y afirmó._

_- me estas diciendo que confías en mis sospechas de que Sakura fue sometida a una lavado de cerebro con químico - su padre afirmó - si es proceso no fue hecho correctamente o fue demasiado agresivo, ella puede tener consecuencia como las que tiene. Dolor de cabeza y pérdida temporal de la memoria._

_- si eso precisamente, envié a que hicieran una medicina particular que evitará que ella sufra dolores de cabeza, por lo que no se desvanecerá y su presión se mantendrá estable, lo que evitará que ella pierda temporalmente cualquier recuerdo - Shaoran afirmó. - lo único que a partir de este momento, el consejo te dirá los pasos a seguir. Si tu teoría es verdad Sakura es la única clave que tenemos para saber quienes son nuestro verdaderos blancos, ella deber eventualmente recuperar su memoria. - Shaoran palideció pero no estaba en el poder negarse, puesto que le costaría la vida hacerlo y mientras no afectaran a Sakura no se opondría, ya que sin el consejo la medicación tan importante para ella no se conseguiría y Sakura podía morir si comenzaba a convulsionar."_

Le miró durmiendo tan placidamente, que su mente comenzó a imaginar como sería ser un hombre normal en su casa con su esposa, sin preocupaciones o misiones que cumplir. Trabajar y volver a casa para disfrutar de su familia. Vio como Sakura en sus sueños se quejaba y fruncía el ceño, le tomó la mano y le abrazó estrechamente mientras apoyaba sus labios en su cabello y murmuraba muy suavemente.

- todo estará bien, mi pequeño ángel - soltó mientras sentía que Sakura se calmaba, sus manos se relajaban lentamente. Pronto escuchó que la puerta era golpeada suavemente, tomó a Sakura apaciblemente y le recostó en la cama mientras él se levantaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Eriol, ataviado con un pantalón negro de deporte y una remera azul igual de suelta.

- Buenos días como dormiste - mencionó Eriol con picardía mirando las fachas de su amigo, quien lucia unos pantalones de dormir azules y el pecho al descubierto.

- Como te imaginas que dormí - le respondió sonriendo - Tomoyo como está - Eriol sonrió abiertamente su amigo siempre se preocupaba por su mujer.

- pues bien, durmió tranquila en cuanto permanecía a su lado y bueno como te imaginarás yo dormí tranquilo junto a ella. Mejor de lo que hubiese dormido en todas estas semanas - Eriol sonrió mientras seguía a Shaoran a la cocina. - lo tuyo vino bien para variar no - mencionó tranquilamente Eriol, viendo como su amigo se sonrojaba.

- los molestamos - mencionó intranquilo y divertido al mismo tiempo. Eriol negó y Shaoran suspiró mientras ponía la cafetera en marcha.

- no solo lo intuí por tu cara, pero acabas de confirmármelo – Shaoran sonrió con fastidio a lo que su amigo le respondió con una sonrisa divertida – es muy gratificante fastidiarte en las mañanas.

- eres insoportable – mencionó mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo en la barra de la cocina – pero que puedo decir prefiero que me fastidies aquí y no en las misiones – Eriol puso cara de inocente mientras volteaba al escuchar unos pasos lento llegando hacía la cocina – no es Tomoyo – mencionó tranquilamente, Shaoran sonrió afirmando, mientras Sakura aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

- buenos días- soltó suavemente mientras se encaminaba hasta donde estaba Shaoran para depositarle un beso en los labios y un en la mejilla a Eriol – pudieron descansar – mencionó mirando a Eriol, quien sonrió e iba a acotar lo mismo que a Shaoran pero la mirada severa de este último le detuvo.

- perfectamente Sakura, Tomoyo está un poco inquieta al parecer la pequeña está más inquieta que nunca – Sakura sonrió afirmando – debo agradecerte el cuidar de ella. Se que no te correspondía pero lo has hecho.

- Eriol – mencionó en tono de amenaza – me corresponde es mi mejor amiga – su rostro se relajó hasta formar una sonrisa – pero sobre todo me agrada lo he hecho con mucho gusto – Sakura sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a Shaoran en las butacas de la barra del desayunador.

- te lo agradezco - Sakura sonrió – como te sientes – le preguntó más tarde en tono de preocupación, Shaoran se sumó a la conversación dejando la tazas de café frente a cada uno y le miró con preocupación.

- bien supongo, solo que no recuerdo del todo bien las cosas que pasaran posteriormente a tener el dolor de cabeza, pero me siento mucho mejor aunque mi cabeza sigue molestando – Shaoran le miró con preocupación acariciando su rostro – tranquilo no es nada es solo una molestia, seguramente ha quedado sensible, pero no es nada serio. - Eriol afirmó mientras miraba a la pareja, se veía diferentes como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y los días alejado no hubieran hecho efecto, porque allí estaban el un con el otro preocupados por lo mismo de siempre.

- debes descansar Sakura - mencionó Eriol mirando a la dulce mujer - no has descansado lo suficiente y eso puede estresarte, lo que no es bueno para ti - mencionó suavemente a lo que Sakura afirmó - además creo que es bueno que los dos descansen, Shaoran debe de preocupar reposo. - soltó sintiendo la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- ¿y por que? - mencionó Sakura mientras trataba de descubrir si algo les escondía su marido, rápidamente Eriol le sonrió.

- no te preocupes, es una expresión Shaoran está tan bien como siempre - soltó con una sonrisa volviendo a Shaoran - es solo que necesita descansar se ha esforzado mucho y durmió poco - mencionó suavemente - es tiempo de una vacaciones. - Sakura afirmó casi suspirando.

- me dejas más tranquila pensaba que le había sucedido algo - soltó suavemente mirando a Eriol quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- no sabes que no sabe mentir - mencionó casi riendo a lo que Shaoran intervino, mirando primero a Eriol y luego a su esposa.

- momento creo que puedo defenderme - soltó casi riendo como si fuera una broma - ustedes dos están hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí y lo estoy por eso. Eriol tu ve con tu esposa, que si despierta se preocupará por ti - mencionó suavemente y sonriendo.

Eriol afirmó casi como recordando que en realidad solo se había levantado para saludar y preguntarle a Shaoran sobre Sakura, pero que Tomoyo aún continuaba durmiendo. - Como ordenes - mencionó mientras se levantaba de un salto y salía en dirección a la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

Cuando en la cocina solo quedaron ellos, Shaoran le abrazó estrechamente - tú y yo, debemos hablar - mencionó seductoramente lo que causó que Sakura se sonrojara notablemente.

- Shaoran, hay invitados - mencionó mientras se separaba de él o al menos lo intentaba - vamos no podemos - soltó casi en suplica, los brazos de Shaoran le atraían hacía el suave pero firmemente.

- no creo que anoche te importará - el rostro de Sakura se encendió en rojo. Shaoran sonrió mientras le besaba en los labios - te ves como una lámpara de navidad - soltó para después besarle la frente y salir hacia la habitación. Sakura permaneció estática viendo como su marido salía de la cocina aún divertido con lo rojo de su rostro. - vas a quedarte con pijamas todo el día - soltó mirándola - o que sucede algo de lo que dije no era verdad - soltó en tono divertido.

- Te lo advierto Li - soltó Sakura mientras apretaba el paso para darle alcance - vas a tener que correr mucho porque si llego alcanzarte sufrirás la consecuencias de reírte de mi - Shaoran sonrió mientras veía a Sakura correr hacía el y lejos de intentar alejarse permaneció en el lugar y cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó por la cintura y le levantó unos centímetros del suelo, para besarla.

- no puedes imaginarte lo que extrañaba estar contigo aquí - mencionó estrechándola en un abrazo y luego para volver a besarla, intentando trasmitir todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡¡¡que lindo!!! - soltó una emocionada Tomoyo, quien les miraba como si fueran la pareja perfecta de una novela - por kammi creo que cada día hacen mejor pareja - Shaoran se volteó sonriendo pero visiblemente sonrojado.

- ¡¡Tomoyo!! - soltó Sakura apenada cubriendo su rostro - no podías mantenerte callada 5 minutos más - Tomoyo soltó la risa, que pronto contagió a Eriol quien venía saliendo del cuarto de baño totalmente cambiado y aseado.

- creo que yo voy hacer lo mismo - mencionó Shaoran mientras besaba a Sakura en los labios cortamente y se volvía a Tomoyo para saludarle con un beso en la frente - juro que si no fueras la mujer de mi mejor amigo y la madre de mi futura sobrina, ya estaría persiguiéndote - mencionó sonriendo con gracia.

- sabes que Eriol no te lo permitiría - dijo segura tomando la mano de su marido quien le miró y sonrió.

- Gran desafío el que pones - mencionó mientras miraba a Eriol como cuando estaban en la preparatoria y solían pelear, por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Ambos soltaron la risa dejando a las dos mujeres más que confundidas - como dije me voy a asear - mencionó mientras entraba al baño. - Eriol afirmó - te dejo en la condena - soltó casi riendo.

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente, llenando la casa de un cálido sentimiento. Pronto y conforme todos estuvieron listos decidieron que era momento de salir a pasear, para despejar las mentes cansadas.

--------ooOOOoo----------

Notas de la autora: hola muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic, espero sigan allí, se que por el momento la historia se va desarrollando algo lenta, en especial este chap. Pero les prometo que pronto tendremos acción y nos embarcaremos en la verdadera trama.

Así que espero sigan allí para acompañarme. Saludos especiales a quienes dejaron reviews, **Yohko Benington** y a **Shiriko Sakura**, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero hayan recibido mi respuesta (si no es así por favor háganmelo saber)

Muchos saludos nos vemos pronto.

Angel-yanu


	3. III Tiempo de Reflexión

Réquiem para un corazón

By Angel-Yanu

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp como así también la historia original de CCS, este es un modo de entretención sin fines de lucro y sin mayor restricción de edad salvo por la trama de la historia. Todos los demás personajes "extras" son de mi autoría. (Universo alterno)

Summary: perdido en las sombras de una mentira, en un trabajo agobiante y lleno de atrocidades, ella era su ángel la luz de cada mañana. Pero su corazón tendría Réquiem después de tanta muerte… un asesino puede ser salvado por el más divino ángel sobre la tierra.

-------------ooOOoo----------------

_Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente, llenando la casa de un cálido sentimiento. Pronto y conforme todos estuvieron listos decidieron que era momento de salir a pasear, para despejar las mentes cansadas._

Capitulo 3: Tiempo de reflexión.

- realmente tienes que ir a trabajar shao, no te has recuperado todavía luces cansado - mencionó Sakura mientras preparaba un bolso con algunas camisas y pantalones. Mientras su marido simplemente afirmaba controlando algunos correos en su computadora portátil. - al menos puedes decirme si es cerca - mencionó casi en tono de súplica mientras cerraba el bolso y se sentaba en la cama. Estaba al tanto de lo importante del trabajo de su marido, pero siempre era lo mismo tras unos días junto a él todo el tiempo, era muy difícil no sentirse triste al dejarlo ir.

- sé que no era lo que te prometí sak pero realmente la situación es insostenible, si no intervenimos habrá un enfrentamiento - Sakura afirmó mientras le sonreía entristecida, Shaoran sonrió mientras abandonaba la máquina y se arrodillaba frente a ella - vamos preciosa no te preocupes son unos días y estaré de nuevo contigo - mencionó acariciando su rostro - nos podremos tomar vacaciones - Sakura sonrió.

- solo quiero estar contigo shao, quiero estar aquí juntos - mencionó acariciándole el rostro sus cejas se fruncieron - no me malentiendas comprendo que no puede esperar - soltó suavemente - pero me siento triste no quiero que te vallas, sabes que siempre pasa me acostumbro demasiado rápido a estar contigo - Shaoran sonrió mientras le abrazaba no podía creer la dulzura de aquella mujer - de verdad sé que es importante pero quiero un día de estos secuestrarte y que nadie te encuentre serías todo mío - mencionó en tono de broma lo que soltó una risa masculina.

- serias la secuestradora más sexy de este planeta, varios quisiera ser rehenes - mencionó mientras le besaba la frente para mirarla a los ojos - te puedo prometer que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo esto termine antes, y esté aquí antes de que termine el fin de semana - Sakura sonrió mientras le besaba. - ¿Qué me dices? - Sakura sonrió nuevamente.

- no solo quiero que vuelvas así te tome un mes, quiero que vuelvas entero sin un rasguño - le acarició el rostro mientras se perdía en los ojos ambarinos que le miraba fijamente - eres muy atolondrado cuando quieres hacer las cosas rápido Shaoran, así que tu te tomas tu tiempo, muchas personas dependen de que tu hagas bien tu trabajo - Sakura le abrazó - ¿entendido? tranquilidad, esfuerzo y perseverancia - Shaoran le miró a los ojos mientras le besaba - además sé que todo estará bien - una sonrisa sincera escapó de sus labios mientras escuchaba esa frase, ella se lo había repetido prácticamente desde que se conocieron ante cada situación difícil, y apoyándose en ella había salido adelante.

- gracias - soltó en un susurro acariciando su rostro - gracias por ser mi mujer Sakura - soltó besándole - no podría estar cuerdo sino te tuviera a mi lado - Sakura sonrió y le abrazó casi al borde de las lágrimas, Shaoran le abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabeza - vamos llorona, no me voy a la guerra - soltó suavemente Sakura sonrió mientras intentaba calmar su llanto.

- sabes que soy muy llorona y tu dices esas hermosas palabras y esperas que no llore - soltó con un sonrisa secando su ojos. Él le miró con devoción, cuanto le amaba - vamos romeo al baño, debe asearte yo te tendré todo preparado - el sonrió mientras afirmaba y se levantaba tras darle un beso en la frente.

Sakura le vio partir hasta que la puerta del baño se cerró, cuando esta lo hizo suspiró un par de veces tratando de ganar fuerzas. Ella había aceptado esa vida en el momento en que se caso, y amaba a Shaoran incluso más que en ese momento, pero cada misión era más seguido y más peligrosa últimamente las cosas se complicaban en medio oriente, todos viajaban, era un lugar peligroso ella lo conocía.

- muy bien Sakura basta de viajar a trabajar - mencionó arremangando las mangas de su camisa, en realidad la de Shaoran. Continuó recorriendo la habitación y metiendo varias cosas en la pequeña maleta, sonrió cuando vio todo listo - como se nota que es hombre - mencionó viendo la pequeña maleta donde había entrado todo lo necesario, si fuera ella tendría mínimo 3 maletas del mismo tamaño. Sonrió mientras salía hacía la cocina.

- vas a estar bien Tomy - mencionó con las maletas en las manos - sino tu sabes que Shaoran puede con esto solo - Tomoyo negó mientras le miraba tranquila pero triste - no me digas que no tu lo has visto podría con un escuadrón el solo.

- no lo dudo Eriol, pero sé que es mejor que tu estés ahí. Shaoran podría solo pero también podría perder el control y hacer cosas locas - Eriol afirmó, era verdad - además imagina lo mal que se sentiría Sakura si tu no estas con él, si algo le pasa sabes que Sakura no lo soportaría. - Eriol volvió afirmar - realmente extraño ir contigo - mencionó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Eriol avanzó a acariciarle el rostro y secar sus lágrimas, Tomoyo sonrió apenada - Tomy sabes que te amo - ella afirmó mientras lagrimeaba.

- son mis hormonas -soltó suavemente casi sonrojándose - ya no quiero estar embarazada parezco maniática - soltó en protesta casi riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

- falta poco Tomy un par de semanas y estarás en los 8 meses - le mencionó suavemente y riendo - falta poco para que finalmente vea a mi hija - Tomoyo sonrió mientras negaba.

- es mucho tiempo, casi no puedo moverme - dijo acariciando su vientre - y ya no puedo abrazarte de frente lo extraño - Eriol sonrió mientras caminaba dejando las maletas en el porche, dio la vuelta y se paró tras de ella abrazándola.

- yo puedo abrazarla a las dos - mencionó suavemente, mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo y a la vez a su vientre, permaneció allí varios minutos intentando llevarse con él, el aroma y la tibieza de su piel.

- Eriol ya es hora - mencionó suavemente mientras volteaba apenas su rostro para encontrarse con el de su marido - no llegarán al punto acordado a tiempo - mencionó suavemente y sintiendo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos nuevamente.

- no quiero irme - soltó cuan niño pequeño abrazándose a ella - vas a tener que obligarme - soltó en chiste mientras le abrazaba suave pero firmemente.

- vamos Eriol mientras más rápido llegues, más rápida es la misión y la vuelta a casa - Eriol afirmó mientras le besaba la cabeza.

- tiene razón, pero no quería irme - dijo a su defensa mostrando su lado más infantil. Tomoyo sonrió mientras le tomaba el rostro y le besaba - y eso.

- para la buena suerte, quiero que te cuides y que no apresures las cosas, no saltes pasos - Eriol afirmó mientras le besaba y sonreía seductoramente - ¿Qué? - mencionó intrigada por la sonrisa de su marido.

- ya deseo que puedas volver conmigo a las misiones - soltó suavemente - extraño nuestros encuentros antes de las misiones - mencionó mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Eriol - mencionó sonrojada - cuando vuelva a las misiones seré la madre de tu hija - Eriol sonrió.

- serás la madre más sexy del mundo o esperabas que te dejara libre solo porque eres la madre de mi hija, que lo seas no quita que sigas siendo una mujer hermosa Tomoyo - Eriol mencionó mientras le besaba al tiempo que su alarma sonaba - maldición!! - murmuró todavía en los labios de Tomy, ella sonrió mientras le apartaba suavemente- lo sé debo irme - mencionó tranquilamente mientras le besaba - justo cuando lo estaba pasando bien - soltó poniendo colorada a su mujer - bien, al trabajo - soltó tomando las maletas y besándola en los labios.

- nos veremos, diviértete por mi - mencionó con una sonrisa indescifrable, que Eriol respondió con otro igual. - te amo

- yo a ti, y lo prometo me divertiré, y volveré en cuanto pueda - tomoyo afirmó y permaneció en el porche hasta que el auto desapareció tras el portón de la casa.

- ten cuidado - mencionó suavemente mientras acariciaba el vientre donde sus hija se movía suavemente - tenemos un cuarto que planear hermosa - mencionó suavemente adentrándose en la casa, hacía el cuarto donde horas antes ambos habían estado planeando colores y muebles.

Miró las paredes, realmente esperaba que Eriol pudiera estar con ella para decorarlo juntos, pero bueno no siempre se podía. Sonrió mientras intentaba levantarse lo ánimo - vamos hacer un excelente trabajo para que papá esté orgullosa de nosotras - mencionó mientras tomaba un libre y comenzaba hacer unos dibujos.

- vas a cuidarte ¿verdad? - mencionó Shaoran mirándole con dulzura, Sakura afirmó mientras le besaba - evita trabajar muchas horas e intenta dormir más estas durmiendo muy poco - soltó acariciando su rostro. - ¿vas a estar bien? - mencionó suavemente con preocupación.

- lo voy a estar Shaoran, yo no soy quien va a evitar un enfrenamiento, el máximo desafió que enfrentaré será evitar que la comida se queme o peor que el moustroso lavarropa me destiña la ropa - Shaoran sonrió por las ocurrencias de su hermosa mujer - y creo que puedo bien con ello, no te preocupes como mal puede que tus camisas queden como las de un gipie pero nada más - Shaoran sonrió mientras le besaba, Sakura le abrazó y le volvió a besa - vamos o no llegaran a tiempo. Y no creo que te lo perdóneme como yo en nuestra boda - mencionó con reproche.

- no vas a perdonármelo nunca verdad - Sakura negó mientras le besaba - nos vemos - mencionó a despedida tomando sus maletas, ambos avanzaron hasta donde esta Eriol apoyado en el auto negro que siempre compartían.

- finalmente pensé que Sakura había decidido secuestrarte - mencionó Eriol mientras tomaba las maletas de Shaoran y las metía en el portaequipaje, intercambiándolas por la llaves. - espero no te importe vas a manejar - soltó con gracias mientras cerraba la cajuela del auto.

- nos vemos - dijeron al unísono mientras intercambiaban unos pequeños besos en los labios. Shaoran sonrió mientras rodeaba el auto y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Eriol caminó hasta abrir la puerta y miró a Sakura.

- lo sé - mencionó ella suavemente - lo mismo te digo, solo tráelo en un pieza y respirando - Sakura avanzó unos pasos y le abrazó - para la suerte. - Eriol sonrió mientras le besaba la frente.

- lo prometo estaremos aquí en menos de lo que te imaginas - Sakura afirmó mientras Eriol desaparecía en el interior del auto.

- lo sé todo estará bien - soltó mientras les veía avanzar por las calles hasta desaparecer en la siguiente esquina. Suspiró estaba tranquila pero triste realmente esperaba que esta vez al menos se quedara una semana junto a ella. Pero al menos le había visto lo que era importante.

- sucede algo - mencionó Eriol mirando a su amigo que iba más serio que de costumbre. El negó mientras seguía mirando el camino. - ¿que nos vamos a encontrar? - mencionó mirando su computadora - no hay muchos datos.

- quieren que entremos prácticamente ciegos, esos malditos, no saben como demonios organizar nada, ellos están cómodos en sus sillas en sus escritorios mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio- Eriol sonrió. - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - Eriol negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- no te molesta el hecho de la misión porque ya hemos hecho cosas así millones de veces, lo que te molesta es otra cosa - Shaoran levantó su ceja casi con sarcasmo - si mi intuición no falla lo que te molestó es que estabas con Sakura, planeando unos hermosos días para recordar la luna de miel y te rompen los esquemas - Shaoran suspiró sonriendo.

- tal vez tenga que ver - Eriol soltó la carcajada - no te dije que fuera eso.

- no es necesario tu cara lo dice todo - Eriol le dio una palmada en el hombro - tranquilo estarás con ella en menos de lo que te imaginas y puedes alquilar la suite en la que se conocieron - mencionó tranquilamente - sé que Tomoyo puede ayudarte con eso. Ella tiene buenos contactos - Shaoran sonrió.

- primero mataré a mi padre, cortaré todas las líneas de teléfono, apagaré el celular, las computadoras y cerrare todas las entradas con llave. Y secuestraré a mi mujer - mencionó riendo, Eriol negó divertido.

- había algo más - mencionó tranquilamente - ¿Quién fue? - soltó suavemente.

- el único sobre la faz de la tierra que puede llamar a las 3 de la mañana - dijo con enfado y un sonrojo en la mejillas - mi padre - Eriol soltó la carcajada mientras intentaba calmarse. - ríes de envidia - mencionó tranquilamente y con el tono de siempre.

- puede que tengas razón - soltó suavemente - aunque para ser un hombre con una mujer embarazada no puedo quejarme. Tomoyo es una mujer excepcional. - Shaoran negó mientras llegaban a destino estacionando en el hangar del avión de la compañía.

- Bien ya llegamos vamos que deben estar esperando por nosotros - mencionó Shaoran mientras se encaminaba al interior donde estaba su grupo de siempre. Eriol sonrió saludando a los primero que estaban más cerca de las provisiones y las armas.

- buenas noches - mencionó estrechando la mano a cada uno con parsimonia - todo en orden - el de cabello negro y gafas sonrió mientras mostraba un lista perfectamente catalogada y controlada - no esperaba menos de ti Spinel - agregó controlando la lista una vez más.

- Como esta Tomoyo - mencionó suavemente - como va su embarazo - mencionó mientras comenzaba a tapar las cajas de madera con sus tapas y ha clavarlas.

- tu la conoces no se queda quieta, pero está bien, ambas están bien - el hombre sonrió con visible felicidad.

- esa si que es una buena noticia otra hermosa criatura para este mundo. Por lo que me dice ya han confirmado que es una niña - Eriol afirmó mientras tomaba un martillo por su parte y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo que su amigo.

- si esta casi 100 confirmado aunque aún falta las últimas ecografías, al parecer si es una niña es una muy pudorosa porque no se deja ver - mencionó con un tono dulce, Spinel le palmeo el hombro mientras sonreía.

- será hermosa eso es seguro - Eriol agradeció ese comentario mientras ambos afirmaban viendo su trabajo listo. - Yue! Cuida del cargamento hasta que lo suban no le saques la vista de encima - mencionó Spinel tranquilamente a un muchacho algo joven que estaba un poco más apartado que el cargamento.

- hola - mencionó Yue a Eriol en tono tranquilo y sin inmutar su rostro serio - no se preocupe Spinel yo me encargaré - spinel sonrió palmeando la espalda del joven muchacho.

- sé que lo harás bien Yue - mencionó mientras se unía a Eriol en dirección al grupo mayor. Donde estaban claramente los mentores del grupo estaban allí. Eriol sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo siendo prácticamente asfixiado por una mujer un poco mayor que ellos.

- Nakuru ya basta- mencionó Shaoran con parsimonia mientras se separaba un poco de la mujer - puedes ir a ver a Sakura cuando lo desees se que le alegrará verte de nuevo - mencionó tranquilamente mientas veía a Eriol acercarse.

- lo haré jefe, no sabe las ganas que tengo de verle, le recuerdo vagamente desde la última vez que la vi - mencionó mientras intentaba recordar el momento preciso - hace varios años ya - Shaoran sonrió mientras afirmaba.

- 5 Nakuru, no la vez desde nuestra boda - mencionó Shaoran recordando aquel pequeño dato, llevaba 5 años viviendo con ella, cinco años en lo que había disfrutado tanto su vida como no tenía memoria de haberlo hecho antes.

- otra vez viajando - mencionó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo voltear frunciendo el cejo - espero sea con mi nuera - Eriol sonrió era el humor ácido clásico del jefe de la compañía. Que claro todos menos su hijo disfrutaba.

- padre - mencionó mientras ambos se apartaban un poco - dime ¿Qué tiene para mi? - mencionó tranquilamente mientras se afirmaba en una de las cajas de cargamento.

- no demasiado entrarán con lo que tienen no hay mucho más datos, espero los equipos de investigación puedan violar el sistema mientras ustedes distraen la atención, es importante que consigamos esa información. Nos están rodeando - soltó tranquilo pero apesumbrado mientras optaba por una posición casi igual a la de si hijo.

- lo sé me he tenido que en cagar de varios que rondaban en las cercanías de la casa. Después de lo que paso, no quiero a nadie cera siquiera a lo de la compañía - su padre afirmó paciente - ve a verle de vez en cuando, no quiero perder pista de su salud, ya te comenté lo que sucedió la otras noche - su padre volvió a afirmar.

- no te preocupes, todavía no es nada grave, los médicos de la compañía sospechan que es lo mismo que tu, tal vez el cuerpo de ella se esté acostumbrando a la mediación, pero no será problema encontrar algo tan bueno y con una composición diferente, mientras ella debe descansar más y evitar el estrés - Shaoran sonrió mientras suspirar.

- la conoces no dejará el Er. de Tokio, aunque no pudiera moverse ella estaría allí. - ambos hombres sonrieron - es adicta a la adrenalina- dijo con gracias mientras metía las manos en el bolsillo - guarda esto hasta que vuelva - mencionó mientras le entregaba su billetera con todas sus cosas y dos fotos de Sakura - que nadie las vea - su padre afirmó mientras le veía ponerse la cadena con una placa de metal. - Como en los viejos tiempos - mencionó haciendo referencia a su paso por los escuadrones especiales del ejercito.

- como en los viejos tiempos, procura llamar la atención lo menos posible, y tranquilo tanto Tomoyo como yo tendremos un ojo sobre Sakura todo el tiempo - Shaoran afirmó mientras miraba a su padre. - bien buena suerte - mencionó palmeándole el hombro. Shaoran afirmó mientras sonreía y se marcaba.

- tendrás noticias en cuanto completemos todo con éxito - soltó suavemente mientras le veía afirmar, darle la espalda y marcharse. Su padre era un hombre extraño para mucho, de emociones intensas pero jamás expresaba y el sabía que si pudiera su padre le habría abrazado pero la palmada en el hombro, era lo más próximo a esa expresión.

Se levantó de la cama era inútil intentar dormir siempre le sucedía lo mismo, cada noche que el se marchaba ella no podía dormir, talvez lo extrañaba o tal vez lo necesitaba no estaba segura. Pero tras estar dos horas completas dando vueltas por las sábanas sin resultado, era mejor usar el tiempo como correspondía.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del hospital, esperando sinceramente que le atendieran pronto y que hubiese algo que hacer. Pero al no escuchar respuesta simplemente colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al baño para ducharse e irse a trabajar. Seguramente estaría desobedeciendo las sugerencias de Shaoran, pero prefería eso a quedarse intentando dormir hasta causarse un dolor de cabeza temible. Abrió la ducha y se deslizó dentro mientras se relajaba.

- en un par de horas aterrizaremos - mencionó Eriol abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, para encontrarlo sentado mirando por la ventana. Eriol sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta para marcharse.

- Eriol, ¿tienes un minuto? - mencionó tranquilamente intentando hacerse entender con esas escuetas palabras, Eriol afirmó mientras cerraba la puerta y se adentraba en la habitación y se sentaba frente a él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - soltó tranquilamente mirando las fotos que estaban abiertas en la computadora que estaba sobre la mesa - ¿que te tiene preocupado? - soltó como un segundo intento para que el comenzara a hablar.

- sabes llevo meses preguntándome los mismo, cuando veo cuantas bajas hemos tenido en los últimos días, embocadas, malas informaciones, locaciones equivocadas, sabotajes, tantas cosas que solo apuntan a que en el interior de la compañía hay alguien que está planeando las cosas para que salgan mal. - Eriol afirmó a decir verdad la idea de un infiltrado había rondado por su cabeza cuando las distintas misione fallidas, ya no podían ser adosadas a la mala suerte o al error humano.

- no es algo tan descabellado, creo que todos en este momento lo hemos pensado. Más aún cuando han intentado atacar a nuestros cercanos y parientes. Eso me da mala espina. - Shaoran afirmó.

- temo por Sakura, sabes que en el momento en que me case con ella, la condene - mencionó levantando la mano para frenar las réplicas de su amigo - sé que no te agrada la idea, pero mi padre tenía razón cuando se negó a que nosotros nos casáramos. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pues soy un hombre integro y cuerdo gracias a que ella está a mi lado - mencionó suavemente. Mientras miraba a la noche del exterior - pero cuando irrumpieron en nuestra casa y le golpearon - sus puños se tensionaron - y solo pensar de que si no hubiera vuelto a casa temprano esa noche, solo dios sabe cuantas cosas más. Eso me lleva a pensar que si el infiltrado está en nuestra compañía no es extraño que a Sakura la señalen, sabes que me he ganado mucho enemigos con el tiempo. - Eriol afirmó.

- todo lo que has dicho tiene lógica, pero hacia donde vas - mencionó tranquilamente mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su estómago.

- pues que tal vez Sakura esté mejor en otro lado, mi padre me lo sugirió hace algunas noches y si bien le respondí como los mil demonios y negando todo, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente ella estaría mejor lejos de mi - mencionó suavemente mientras miraba su anillo de bodas.

- estas pensando en alejarla apropósito y sin razón de tu lado - Eriol le vio afirmar y negó enfáticamente - no, puedes hacer eso sabes que el destrozarás Shaoran, es mucho más sencillo que de una vez por todas le cuentes como son las cosas y que trabajo no es precisamente el de un negociador - Shaoran negó.

- no puedo y los sabes no puedo decirle, si le dijera le causaría más problemas de lo que ya tenemos, ella tiene que permanecer de este modo, su madre dios su vida porque ella estuviera allí y le jure a su padre que la protegería. Si yo le dijo la verdad la pondré en disposición de los del consejo. Y los conoces no le gustan las complicaciones, para eso me tiene a mi para desaparecerlas. - Eriol afirmó

- entonces lo tienes decidido - soltó intentando tranquilizar su interior que prácticamente gritaba que era un error y que era lo que todos querían de él para que perdiera toda cordura.

- no lo sé, por eso quería hablarlo contigo. Sabes que eres el único que el confiaría algo así y más aún si tiene que ver con Sakura. -eriol afirmó sonriendo - me vas a decir ahora tu verdadera opinión del asunto como mi amigo, no como un agente.

Eriol afirmó - eres un completo idiota - soltó con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba en el sillón - sabes que más allá de que todo lo que has dicho tiene lógica, matarías a Sakura si la alejas de ti y de eso eres consiente, y no solo por su salud porque eres la única persona que tiene en este mundo, está completamente sola - Shaoran afirmó - tu sabes tan bien como yo, que en cuanto a ti la necesitas para estar cuerdo Shaoran, sin ella habrías perdido la razón hace mucho tiempo, o a caso dime se han repetido las pesadillas o el insomnio cuando estas a su lado, o tal vez te despiertas en le medio de la noche para salir a correr, eso no pasa cuando estas en tu casa y si cuando estas en las misiones. Y sabes que Sakura tiene mucho que ver en eso - Shaoran afirmó - y finalmente, no creo que sea tan grave que Sakura lo sepa, por más que se vea como alguien delicado y hasta frágil ambos sabemos que en el interior es una mujer fuerte. No estás solo y podemos con el consejo si ellos la quieren controlar no debes preocuparte, por el momento que vivimos lo mejor es que le digas, le contará aceptarlo porque desde que te conoció le ocultas una verdad tan grande, pero en el fondo podrá comprender mejor muchas cosas que no comprende. Porque seamos realistas hermano, Sakura es una mujer muy paciente y comprensiva pero mucha de las cosas que dices no le convencen para nada. - Shaoran afirmó mientras sonreía.

- necesitaba alguien tan directo como tu - soltó mientras se levantaba para estirarse, Eriol le miró como esperando una respuesta- no esperarás que te responda ahora - soltó con gracia - sabes que no soy así.

- esperaba que algo cambiaras - Eriol sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. - Pero por lo visto estoy soñando despierto - Shaoran afirmó mientras le veía marcharse.

- Gracias Eriol - el hombre afirmó mientras salía de la habitación. Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras meditaba lo dicho, Eriol realmente era como un hermano para él, pero sobre todo era un hombre sabio que veía muchas veces cosas que para él era invisibles. Como darse cuenta de que era un egoísta al considerar a Sakura como un objeto que debía cuidar y no como su esposa, la persona que más amaba y necesitaba.

Tras casi una noche completa de atender pormenores, había logrado su objetivo se sentía mucho más relajada, más tranquila. Venía con las manos en la bata mientras jugaba con su dedo sobre su anillo de bodas, tenía una inquietud interna que crecía a cada momento, pero sabía que debía confiar en su marido, él estaría bien de eso estaba segura.

Sonriendo y soltando un poco su cabello sonrió mientras se acercaba a la sala de enfermaras, necesitaba un descanso, después de todo estaba haciendo un sobre turno y como era lógico estaban más que bien de médicos para atender, los casos pequeños. Caminó tranquilamente hasta que llegó a la puerta de la sala de enfermeras, como era de esperarse había mucho ruido de conversaciones, era esperable.

Tenía la mano en el tirador de la puerta, cuando se quedó congelada al escuchar que le nombraban, se quedó estática, últimamente parecía haber copiado más cosas de Shaoran que las que ya tenía. Poco a poco la sala quedó en un silencio incómodo.

- _pobre doctora Kinomoto- _ soltó con un deje de tristeza una de las enfermeras que estaba lo bastante cerca de la puerta para que su voz fuera audible -_ es tan joven, y está todo el día aquí dentro. Ella debería estar en casa disfrutando de su marido y probablemente esperando un hijo. -_sakura se llevó instintivamente la mano a su vientre mientras sentía como las lágrimas escalaban por su garganta.

- _puede que tengas razón, pero es muy pronto como para que ella se recupere del todo. Ustedes lo saben ella perdió un embaraza hace muy poco. Además no han oído los rumores, al parecer su marido no quiere tener hijos. Es un hombre muy raro, nunca está con ella, nunca lo he visto siquiera ha venido por ella, en algún turno. He visto más a su suegro que a él- _sintió como iban afirmando y agregando una a unas más cosas. Hasta que la primera enfermera habló.

-_ siento lástima por esa pobre chica, porque hay que reconocerlo es muy joven, y su marido, bueno deja mucho que desear no está nunca en su casa. Y ella es tan inocente como para confía plenamente en él, es tan joven y inocente -_ mencionó con un deje importante de tristeza y pena -_ ella esperándole ansiosa en la casa, cuando el tipejo ese seguramente tiene más de una amante, porque sino porque no querría tener una hijo con ella. Ambos llevan casado más de 5 años y está muy bien económicamente, no veo otra razón -_ los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron con rapidez, mientras su mente se perdía en los comentarios de la enfermeras. Los cuales continuaron por varios minutos todo sobre ella y su pobre existencia.

Dejó el tirador de la puerta mientras salía en dirección al jardín, su pecho dolía con una puntada que amenazaba con separar su pecho en dos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-"_kammi, no podía estar pensando eso de Shaoran, pero esas mujeres tenía razón, era el momento perfecto para tener un hijo, hasta su mejor amiga esperaba uno. Ellos estaban en la misma condiciones e incluso mejores, llevaban una vida más que cómoda… no podía creer que realmente estuviera pensando aquello de Shaoran, él le estaba engañando, y ella era la tonta o mejor dicho "la pobre e inocente tonta", eso era Shaoran era un hombre como cualquier otro" _–

Levantó la vista hacia un árbol y sonrió negando, no podía pensar todo aquello de su marido. Ella sabía quien era, y si bien lo que las otras mujeres había dicho tenía su lógica, no era la aplicable para Shaoran. Imaginó a la respuesta de su esposo mientras se encaminaba a la salida "_esas mujeres rencorosas de la vida, porque un hombre las defrauda piensa que todos somos iguales" _. Sonrió ante su propia imaginación, casi podía verlo parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con sus cejas contraídas. Volvió a sonreír mientras murmuraba - kammi Shaoran, si no te conociera tanto terminaría loca - al salir el frío le abrazó con rapidez, con la calidez del hospital no había notado que afuera la nieve cubría las aceras y ponía todo de color blanco.

Al llegar a la confitería vio un hombre sentado en lo cubículos que estaban junto a la ventana, sin pensarlo cruzó rápidamente entre los autos que esperaban que el semáforo les habilitara el paso. Cuando llegó a la puerta se sacudió el caballo mientras lo soltaba completamente, mostrando su largo y sedosidad.

- Anny - mencionó haciendo señas a una mesera, quien al verla le sonrió y se acercó rápidamente.

- doctora Kinomoto ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? - Sakura sonrió mientras sacudía los copos de nieve de su pelo y de su bata mientras le sonreía a la mesera.

- necesito un café doble, bien cargado - la mujer sonrió mientras Sakura le devolvía la misma sonrisa - noche de guardia - ella volvió a afirmar mientras miraba al hombre que continuaba en el mismo lugar mirando por la ventana - crees que puedes acercármelo a esa mesa - mencionó mientras apuntaba a la mesa donde estaba el hombre. La mesera sonrió mientras afirmaba.

- claro, como no? - sonrió avanzando pero se volteó rápidamente - no llevará nada para comer - Sakura negó con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a su destino.

- esta ocupado - mencionó con una sonrisa divertida sonriendo ampliamente. El hombre que en su momento miraba al exterior volteó rápidamente y con cara de sorprendido. - Hola - el hombre le sonrió mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura - soltó mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara - no espera encontrarte trabajando cuando, el médico te recomendó quedarte en cama - Sakura sonrió.

- ya sé de donde sacó Shaoran su habilidad para retarme - el hombre sonrió divertido mirando la cara de fastidio de su nuera - Vamos Hien, dime tu eres más lógico que Shaoran. Es preferible que me quede en casa extrañándolo sin poder dormir, sin hacer nada y preocupada. O venir a trabajar atender un par de resfriados, una que otra herida menor y sentirme bien. Dime en mi lugar ¿Qué elegirías? - el hombre sonrió.

- la segunda- soltó reprimiendo una risa por la cara de triunfo de su nuera - sabes Sakura estoy pensando seriamente en ofrecerte un trabajo como negociadora, si puedes convencer a los clientes como a mi o a mi hijo, no tendría que preocuparme por más nada - Sakura sonrió abiertamente.

- no, no ese no es mi trabajo, estoy feliz ayudando a la gente en el hospital. Además me vas a decir que Shaoran hace un mal trabajo - soltó suavemente, Hien negro - bien, porque si me dijera que si, te estaría reprochando que no le das un respiro. - el hombre sonrió mientras le daba una mirada cálida.

- sé que te prometí que trataría de darle vacaciones, pero las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas. Y Shaoran es él único que puede hacer el trabajo como lo hace. Con tanta eficacia y precisión. - Sakura afirmó conocía muy bien todo eso, pues la charla no era nueva - sabes que antes que su padre soy su jefe, o al menos en lo que refiere a la compañía. - Sakura volvió a afirmar poniendo el rostro serio.

- sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos, pero en este caso me corresponde - soltó tras una leve pausa, llamando la atención de su suegro por su tono de voz - Shaoran está llegando al límite. Tu lo sabes tan bien como yo - Hien iba a continuar cuando Sakura levantó la mano para evitarlo - no lo estoy diciendo desde el lado de su esposa. Lo estoy diciendo como una profesional, lo último exámenes han dado terribles, Shaoran tiene un estrés muy grande, su cuerpo está haciendo cuanto puede por mantenerle, pero ambos sabemos que eso tiene un limite - Sakura miraba seria a Hien mostrando una faceta que permanecía oculta la mayoría del tiempo. - necesita descansar, ya no puedo recetarle más vitaminas o suplementos, debe descansar, comer sano y ordena, pero sobre todo dejar por unos días la actividad física. Lo calambres, los dolores de cabeza, el insomnio y la inestabilidad en su carácter, son consecuencias de un cuerpo, y mente agotados. Vas a tener que encontrar la forma de hacer que se detenga Hien. O terminará internado - Sakura bajó la vista por un momento y miró su mano - ambos sabemos que el trabajo que hace no es como el de todo el mundo, y no es un horario de oficina, pero te juro que como a Shaoran le pase algo grave te haré responsable directo por su vida - soltó con seriedad - juró que lo haré - la voz de Sakura era por demás amenazante, Hien le miró con detenimiento y sorpresa hasta que ella sonrió - lo siento, no pretendía ser descortés, pero no quiero que le pase nada a Shaoran - soltó con los ojos cristalinos - no podría verlo mal.

Hien tardo unos minutos en reacción pero después sonrió y afirmó mientas le tomaba la mano por sobre la mesa - no puedo prometerte que lo dejaré no tomar más misiones, es más sabes que él no lo haría, pero si puedo prometerte al menos darle más descanso entre cada trabajo y que alguien más se encargue de los informes. - Sakura le miró con incredulidad y sarcasmo - se que no es mucho, pero al menos el podrá descansar un poco. Por el momento es la mejor oferta que puedo hacerte. - Sakura sonrió pero negó.

- Por kammi los Lee son las personas más tercas que conozco - mencionó dando un pequeño resoplido - espero al menos cumplas esto, te juro que no es por mi y lo sabes bien. No me importa si Shaoran no pisa la casa en un mes, puedo soportarlo, pero no voy a permitir que el termine internado o con una crisis, no es un súper-hombre es simplemente mi marido y tu hijo - Hien le miró y afirmó admiraba casi en demasía la fortaleza de su nuera. - Pero en fin, por el momento eso ayudará pero tendrás que conseguir otro abogado, que puedas llamar a las 3 de las mañana, y que pueda repartir el trabajo con Shaoran. Porque seguro que alguien puede hacer el trabajo tan bien como Shaoran, no igual, pero puede hacerlo. Pero primero debes darle el voto de confianza a alguien más. - Hien afirmó.

- eres una mujer difícil de conformar Sakura - ella sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello sobre su hombro - sigo pensando que serías una excelente negociadora, por más que no eres abogada - Sakura sonrió negando.

- eres un loco como tu hijo - mencionó divertida - sin embargo si me prometes, que le darás más respiros Shaoran si yo accedo a trabajar contigo. Lo haré gustosa - Hien sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de su café, para negar suavemente.

- tu quieres que tu marido me mate. Porque puede que este cansado pero en cuanto hablamos de tu seguridad, mataría al que intente complicarte - Sakura sonrió, eso lo sabía con seguridad. Había tenía una prueba tangible no hacía mucho, se estremeció suavemente.

Hien frunció el cejo con intranquilidad - ¿ha estado todo tranquilo? - ella afirmó tranquilamente e intentando sonreír - sabes que si te sientes insegura puedo poner custodia en la casa y un chofer para que este contigo en todo momento.

- no - soltó en un suspiró - no hay que se paranoico Hien, fue una incidente como cualquier otro. La cuidad es insegura pero, no creo que se ensañen conmigo, no hay razón. No te preocupes estaré bien, es solo que el recuerdo no me agrada demasiado. - Hien afirmó. En ese momento Sakura estornudo mientras temblaba un poco.

- debes cuidarte Sakura - mencionó con un tono serio mientras Sakura le sonreía - siempre te preocupas por el torpe y cabeza dura de mi hijo. Pero quien me dará nietos si tu te enfermas - Sakura sonrió con una sonrisa entristecida - ¿Qué paso? - soltó suavemente.

- no creo que pase por el momento Hien - mencionó Sakura con voz tranquila pero claramente dolida. Hien afirmó - no es tanto por lo que paso, sé que perder el embarazo fue una cuestión del destino. Pero cuando lo meditamos nos dimos cuenta que no era el momento adecuado, ninguno de los dos está preparado para el gran paso - mencionó con gracia - por ello no creo que por el momento intentemos algo. Estoy segura que habrás tiempo más adelante.

Hien sonrió con tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo preocupado. El rostro de su nuera estaba gacho y era claro que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos en esos momentos.

- Mi hijo es quien no quiere ¿verdad? - Sakura levantó la vista negando enérgicamente.

- No, ambos hemos decidido que las cosas están mejor así. Por el momento las prioridades son otras. Ambos trabajamos mucho - mencionó intentando sonar convencida.

- Mi hijo siempre tiene las prioridades cambiadas, tu deberías ser su primera prioridad. Tu y tu felicidad, a mi no puedes engañarme, cuando quedaste embarazada tu rostro irradiaba luz, jamás te había visto una sonrisa semejante. - Sakura afirmó mientras escurría sus lágrimas con un suave movimiento.

- Ambos teníamos mucha ilusión - mencionó suavemente - creo que es difícil para los dos, pero sobre todo para Shaoran. Siempre soy su primera prioridad Hien, aunque soy conciente de que no lo parece. Pero esta decisión fue de ambos, pero sobre todo mía - mencionó suavemente - tener un hijo me hace mucha ilusión, pero sobre todo tener un hijo de Shaoran, para poder compartirlo con él, para que ambos lo veamos para que ambos vivamos sus alegrías y su crecimiento, para verlo a mi lado cuando nuestro hijo este dormido. Quiero un hijo con el a mi lado, y por el momento eso es imposible, sé que si le pediría a Shaoran un hijo, el no se negaría - mencionó con una sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas - pero le haría el hombre más infeliz del mundo, ya sufre y se culpa por los días que paso sola. Se que si a eso le sumara su hijo, terminaría por destruirlo y al mismo tiempo a mi - Hien le miró sin palabras, y con una mezcla de sentimientos que le abrumaba. - Shaoran es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, verlo a él me hace completa, un hijo sería una felicidad extra, pero solo si él está a mi lado para compartirlo. - mencionó con una sonrisa sincera y las mejillas bañadas por ríos de pequeñas lágrimas.

Hien le observó por unos momentos hasta que le sonrió. Era increíble esa mujer frente a él, tenía tanta bondad como para resignar su sueño más grande, para que su hijo tuviera una mejor vida - por Kammi, no sé que hizo el idiota de mi hijo para merecer una mujer tan única y perfecta como tu Sakura - mencionó cercándole con sus manos las lágrimas del rostro - juro que en cuanto sepa que te ha hecho algo, le mataré -sakura sonrió negando.

- él es perfecto Hien. Me tiene como una reina y me ama como nadie. Soy yo quien se pregunta que hice para tener al alguien tan único a mi lado y que me ame como lo hace - Hien sonrió mientras le sonreía. Ambo se quedaron en silencio, pronto la mesera apareció con una taza de café para llevar.

- Doctora Kinomoto, su pedido - mencionó sonriendo - ¿lo anoto a la cuenta? - Sakura afirmó mientras secaba un poco los restos de lágrimas y le sonreía. La muchacha le dedico una dulce sonrisa y una compasiva mirada antes de irse.

- Bien, mi tiempo se acabó - mencionó levantándose del asiento - voy a estar bien Hien, no te preocupes, solo hazme saber de Shaoran en cuanto recibas noticias - Hien afirmó - nos veremos.

- nos veremos dulzura, procura cuidarte - Sakura sonrió otra vez mientras salía hacia el hospital a paso tranquilo. Hien permaneció mirando la ventana mientras ella desaparecía. Pronto esta esa pregunta nuevamente en su mente ¿realmente merecía Shaoran una vida así?, tal vez su historia hubiera sido otra si no le hubiera adoptado.

Le hizo señas a la mesera quien apareció con la cuenta y tras pagarla salió del local tranquilamente. En cuanto el frío golpeo su cara, la imagen del pequeño Shaoran tirado en la calle, en pleno invierno, casi sin ropa suficiente, descalzo y herido, le hizo responderse a si mismo. Tal vez no era la mejor vida y jamás se lo perdonaría, pero en ese momento el era la única oportunidad de sobrevivir, además pese a no compartir su sangre, Shaoran era lo que más amaba en ese mundo, tanto o más que sus hijas.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Holaaaaaaaaa!!! Disculpas por no poder actualizar en tanto tiempo lo que pasa es que estaba de vacaciones y se me hizo imposible publicar, pero espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como verán el fic por le momento no tiene mucha acción, pero espero aprecien todos estos intercambios "filosóficos" que ha habido en el fic. Por el momento son la base para todo lo demás espero les agrade._

_Bueno espero muchos comentarios, lo que quiera decirme será bien recibido. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han prestado su apoyo voy a estar eternamente agradecida. Ahora si segundo los protocolos, mis agradecimientos a:_

Yohko Bennington

Shiriko.Sakura

LMUndine

Rosh Bernal

Johanna-Ikari

_y un gran abrazo a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, le fic y lo están siguiendo, muchas gracias a todos!!!_

_Ange-yanu_


	4. IV el depredador con alma de ángel

Réquiem para un corazón

By Angel-Yanu

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp como así también la historia original de CCS, este es un modo de entretención sin fines de lucro y sin mayor restricción de edad salvo por la trama de la historia. Todos los demás personajes "extras" son de mi autoría. (Universo alterno)

Summary: perdido en las sombras de una mentira, en un trabajo agobiante y lleno de atrocidades, ella era su ángel la luz de cada mañana. Pero su corazón tendría Réquiem después de tanta muerte… un asesino puede ser salvado por el más divino ángel sobre la tierra.

-------------ooOOoo----------------

_- él es perfecto Hien. Me tiene como una reina y me ama como nadie. Soy yo quien se pregunta que hice para tener al alguien tan único a mi lado y que me ame como lo hace - Hien sonrió mientras le sonreía. Ambo se quedaron en silencio, pronto la mesera apareció con una taza de café para llevar._

_- Doctora Kinomoto, su pedido - mencionó sonriendo - ¿lo anoto a la cuenta? - Sakura afirmó mientras secaba un poco los restos de lágrimas y le sonreía. La muchacha le dedico una dulce sonrisa y una compasiva mirada antes de irse._

_- Bien, mi tiempo se acabó - mencionó levantándose del asiento - voy a estar bien Hien, no te preocupes, solo hazme saber de Shaoran en cuanto recibas noticias - Hien afirmó - nos veremos._

_- nos veremos dulzura, procura cuidarte - Sakura sonrió otra vez mientras salía hacia el hospital a paso tranquilo. Hien permaneció mirando la ventana mientras ella desaparecía. Pronto esta esa pregunta nuevamente en su mente ¿realmente merecía Shaoran una vida así?, tal vez su historia hubiera sido otra si no le hubiera adoptado._

_Le hizo señas a la mesera quien apareció con la cuenta y tras pagarla salió del local tranquilamente. En cuanto el frío golpeo su cara, la imagen del pequeño Shaoran tirado en la calle, en pleno invierno, casi sin ropa suficiente, descalzo y herido, le hizo responderse a si mismo. Tal vez no era la mejor vida y jamás se lo perdonaría, pero en ese momento el era la única oportunidad de sobrevivir, además pese a no compartir su sangre, Shaoran era lo que más amaba en ese mundo, tanto o más que sus hijas._

Capitulo 4: El despertar de un depredador con alma de ángel

Maldecía la noche anterior, había sido una de las peores operaciones que hubiera vivido. Su equipo por poco y había sido diezmado en un parpadear, para su suerte los equipos de apoyo habían llegado más rápido de lo que el pensaba. Pero tenía que reconocer que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Eriol le había salvado de una muerte segura, situación en la que había llegado tras intentar evitar que el hijo de Yukito, Yue, fuera herido. Estaba perdiendo el sentido de la supervivencia, si eso continuaba estaba seguro que terminaría arriesgando a más personas de las que en realidad quería, pues estaba seguro que Eriol se lanzaría frente a las balas con tal de que el no fuera herido, lo había hecho ya tanta veces. No tenía sentido alguno arriesgar así la vida de su mejor amigo, solo porque él se estaba transformando en un maniático suicida.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, había permanecido demasiado tiempo intentando descansar y dormir, pero por lo visto le resultaba más que imposible. Mientras se encaminaba hacía la habitación más cercana, del lujoso hotel, su mente volvió a las cavilaciones anteriores.

El lobo estaba volviendo cada vez con más ímpetu, en la última misión le había llevado algunos minutos calmarse, más de lo normal, pero no era de consideración, pero en la más resiente, sus compañeros habían optado por sedarlo. Eso no era bueno, siempre había tomado parte de él la adrenalina del momento, su sangre borboteando de una lado al otro y el vértigo del peligro, eran una adicción, pero lo que menos necesitaba era que el "lobo" apareciera de nuevo y tomara control de su vida. Recordaba en carne viva hacía donde llevaba ese camino, un futuro de muerte segura encerrado en la propia mente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde donde terminaba su espada, tal vez terminando con la vida de lo que más le importaba en este mundo.

Porque el lobo era su defensa, era consiente de que él existía, muy al contrario de lo que los médicos suponían, cuando el lobo aparecía la sensación era de locura, como si la ira no le dejara pensar otra cosa, como si su objetivo se transformará de pronto en su única oportunidad de supervivencia. Así era el lobo, un Shaoran sin sentimientos, sin remordimientos, sin dudas, sin ser él. Pero al mismo tiempo le protegía de afrontar aquello que había hecho, de enfrentar la verdad de su vida y el verdadero rol que tenía, porque era un asesino, pero sin el lobo no tendría excusa para justificar su desbocado accionar. Siempre había logrado mantenerlo a raya, controlando sus emociones y no permitiendo que estas le arrebataran o le tomaran desprevenido, se había transformado en alguien muy calculador, sin embargo los esfuerzos estaban flaqueando, sentía interiormente una tormenta, y juraba que si cerraba los ojos escucharía los gritos, casi gruñidos, de su moustro interno, quien clamaba por tomar el poder.

Sonrió recordando cuando apareció Sakura, llevaba noches enteras sin poder dormir, corriendo en un intento de mantener su cuerpo lo suficientemente cansado y sin energías, de modo que sus emociones fueran débiles. Pero en cada discusión en cada emoción le sentía cerca, socavando su control, volviéndolo inestable y explosivo. Recordaba haberle gritado con todas sus fuerzas de que se fuera de su paso, pero ella había permanecido en el mismo lugar, y le había hablado hasta calmarlo. Ese había sido el principio de la relación que hoy mantenían, sonrió por última vez mientras se imaginaba a Sakura caminando de una lado al otro de la casa, pues por su propio pedido, su padre, había anunciado su regreso, y realmente contaba las horas para estar nuevamente con ella.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación a la que se dirigía y tocó un par de veces la puerta. Esperó paciente que respondieran, como no sucedió se disponía a marcharse cuando la puerta, ahora en su espalda, se abrió.

- Shaoran - mencionó sorprendido Eriol - no esperaba verte de pie tan pronto - soltó tranquilamente apartándose de la puerta para darle paso a la habitación.

- si lo sé, yo tampoco lo creía posible - soltó suavemente mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba asiento en las sillas- pero por lo visto estoy lo bastante inmunizado contra los sedantes como para reducir su efecto. - Eriol afirmó mientras le ofrecía una bebida.

- toma - mencionó extendiéndole la botella de agua mientras él se sentaba en frente - debes estar sediento - mencionó con preocupación Shaoran simplemente afirmó mientras le sonreía.

- relájate Eriol, solo fue un baja de guardia y me tomó desprevenido - tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó - pero a decir verdad realmente tengo sed - Eriol sonrió mientras iba a la heladera por otra bebida fría. - por poco y no salimos, casi nos matan y todo por culpa de esos malditos de informática, que no pueden hacer su trabajo bien, quien demonios puede trabajar cuando unos ineptos así no pueden hacer ni un solo trabajo - soltó casi sin respirar.

- lo sé, estuvo emocionante - soltó con su rebuscad sentido del humor mientras acomodaba su lentes - pero que sucede contigo, estas completamente loco te lanzaste sobre Yue como si estuvieras de nuevo en medio oriente - Shaoran sonrió esperaba un reproche así de su amigo así que solo optó por sonreír.

- graciosos verdad - mencionó con su tono calmo mientras bebía casi media botella de un solo trago - he estado haciendo muchas locuras últimamente Eriol, creo que por primera vez en mi vida necesito vacaciones - Eriol le miró asombrado casi en el la misma medida que preocupado.

- eso no es bueno - soltó mientras se sentaba meditando en el sofá que estaba frente a su amigo – no es nada bueno que quieras vacaciones Shaoran, simplemente no es tu estilo - soltó calmadamente.

- lo sé m e estoy volviendo demasiado humano, tal vez he escuchado demasiado a Sakura, no lo sé, pero lo necesito o terminaré loco, ya no tengo mucho resto como soportar otra embestida como la de hoy - soltó mientras miraba que su mano comenzaba a temblar - a menos que haga algo Eriol, la próxima vez van a tener que sedarme completamente, y no creo que pueda salir de esa, por más acostumbrado que este - mencionó pensativo mientras miraba su mano - ¿sabes de lo que hablo? - mencionó con vos profunda y apagada.

- si lo ví en ti hoy, estaba desesperado no reconocías a nadie – mencionó recordando la escena en la que su amigo era sostenido por 5 corpulentos hombres, y aún así podía moverse - no es bueno verdad, cada vez es más difícil volver en si - Shaoran afirmó.

- no sé como es que terminé en esto Eriol, pero si no lo controlo - cerró sus puño hasta que sus nudillos fueron blancos - terminará por consumir el poco de razón que me queda Eriol, se que me consumirá y no habrá límite que me detenga - Shaoran levantó la mirada con preocupación - y sabes lo que eso significa - Eriol afirmó lentamente.

- poner en riesgo a todo aquel que te rodea, pero principalmente a Sakura - él afirmó lentamente mientras dejaba que su cabeza recayera hacía atrás.

- no quiero recordar donde me llevó la última vez - soltó mientras escenas escalofriantes volvía a su memoria, trayendo nefastos recuerdos, sensaciones y olores - creo que nadie podría detenerme ahora, ya lo he visto todo - soltó con lentitud - no quiero terminar ni en un manicómio, ni como un desquiciado asesino - tras sus gafas los ojos del inglés se oscurecieron.

- no me dirás que fue lo que paso esa vez - mencionó con tranquilidad Eriol, a lo que recibió una sonrisa y un anegación lenta con su cabeza.

- sabes que sería lo mejor compartirlo con otro, en especial con alguien que sabe de lo que hablo. Pero mi labios están sellados, mi condena es solo propia, es solo mi calvario, voy a estar cargándolo hasta le día en que me muera - Shaoran volvió su cabeza lentamente - pero lo que paso esa noche te impresionaría hasta ti - soltó Shaoran mientras sus ojos se oscurecían - cuando finalmente reacciones, y no te lo hecho, sé que me desmaye, nunca voy a creer que fui yo - Shaoran tensó los labios, recodando los cuerpo decapitados y cercenados, los charcos de sangre espesa y oscura, y aquella joven mujer que le miraba desafiante, lista para atacarle, quien mantuvo su vista hasta que sus ojos se oscurecieron y se cerraron. - Nadie será como quien me detuvo en ese momento, nadie podría sentir esas emociones otra vez, como nadie podrá detenerme si algo pasa - mencionó con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba del asiento.

- esa vez te hirieron - Shaoran afirmó mientras ponía una mano en su costado derecho, para luego pasar por su cuello, donde había una pequeña cicatriz, su brazo tenía otra y finalmente su estómago donde había una lo bastante grande como hablar de una herida importante. - Nadie te había herido hasta es momento - Shaoran volvió a afirmar.

- Nadie hasta ese día, incluso hasta hoy, ha podido tocarme siquiera, es un privilegio que se llevó - mencionó calladamente mientras morían sus palabras en un suspiró - aunque lo que yo me llevé, no podría pagarlo ni aunque viviera 15 mil vidas, de condena - mencionó quedadamente - ese día me prometí que no volvería a ceder a la locura, pero creo que lo que no tuve en cuenta fue, que eso ya no estaba en mi como para decidirlo - Eriol iba a preguntar cuando su teléfono sonó al mismo tiempo que el de Shaoran.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de entender, seguramente era problemas, nada requería a los dos al mismo tiempo salvo algún problema o una nueva misión, Shaoran fue el primero en levantarse para abandonar la sala y salir al pasillo; mientras Eriol tomaba la llamada en el mismo lugar.

-diga - mencionó Shaoran y de manera cortante al ver el número desde donde provenía la llamada - Lee Shaoran aquí - mencionó impaciente sabía que era un protocolo de la compañía el pedir los números y el nombre completo, puesto que a través de ellos se detectaba quien era en realidad. - dime - soltó tranquilamente al escuchar que quien le saludaba era su padre.

-_debes partir de inmediato Shaoran, hay algo que necesita de tu presencia urgentemente aquí, hay un jet esperando por ti en este momento -_ mencionó su padre con apremio y preocupación, cuestión que no paso desapercibida para su hijo.

- ¿cuan grave es, y de que se trata? - soltó tratando de mantener la calma pues el comportamiento de su padre era por demás sospechoso - dime exactamente lo que sucedió y para que me quieres allí - acusó intentando sacar más información, que lo que parecía que su padre el otorgaría.

- _no es momento de debatir Shaoran, confía en mi, necesitas estar aquí cuanto antes. Trae a Eriol también contigo -_ Hien sonrió al escuchar el gruñir de su hijo al otro lado de la línea -_ es un altercado en un lugar público de uno de los dragones blancos, hay civiles involucrados, debes estar aquí eres el único que puede con la policía. -_ Hien sabía que su hijo no sedería tan fácilmente y maldecía su obstinación más aún en este caso, que el involucrado tenía tanto que ver con ellos. -_ es una orden Shaoran, tomarás el jet y vendrás aquí, recibirás instrucciones en cuanto toques suelo en Japón. ¿Entendido? -_ Shaoran simplemente volvió a gruñir, a lo que la voz de su padre respondió aún más distante y casi como si se tratara de un general a un soldado. -_ ¿entendido? -_ soltó nuevamente casi irritado.

- Afirmativo, tomaremos el avión y esperaremos por instrucciones, fuera - Shaoran suspiró estaba seguro que era algo sin importancia, de lo contrario su padre se lo habría dicho, pero el lugar público no era común en el dragón blanco, algo era seguro el pez era gordo de lo contrario nunca habrían arriesgado su anonimato.

- maldición - murmuró mientras entraba a la habitación para escuchar el final de la comunicación de su amigo, con su esposa, de eso estaba seguro, por su tono y la forma en la que hablaba.

- tranquila Tomy - mencionó suavemente - piensa en el bebé debes calmarte, haré lo posible por estar allí la misma noche y tranquila seguramente está bien, procura alejarte del lugar - sentenció con la misma calma, por su rostro casi podía asegurar que Tomoyo lloraba desconsoladamente del otro lado - lo se cariño, lo sé pero debes calmarte probablemente no estaba allí, organiza las cosas y sal de allí, en cuanto este contigo averiguaremos su paradero - Eriol vio a Shaoran que le hacía señas de que esperaría afuera, Eriol negó levantando la mano - está bien, quiero que organices solo lo que puedas, deja algo para los demás - mencionó intentando levantarle el ánimo y así calmar su ansiedad. - estaré contigo en pocas horas, ahora debo irme, te amo y procura calmarte le hará mal a las dos ¿si?, promételo - soltó casi desesperado, luego sonrió - nos veremos en unas horas, te amo - y vio como cerraba la tapa de su celular. -¿que sucede? - fue la primera pregunta de su amigo al verlo todavía en la puerta con la mirada ida.

- El dragón blanco atacó en un lugar público, iremos como primera avanzada, esperarán ordenes los demás mientras nosotros viajamos, allí ya están mis hermanas y Yamasaki para frenar la primera ola de la policía, pero debemos apresurarnos, no contamos mucho tiempo para averiguar que paso. Un jet espera por nosotros - soltó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, Eriol tomó su chaqueta y le siguió.

Eriol se mantuvo callado observando a su amigo, mientras una duda surcaba su cabeza "estaría así de calmo por el hecho de intentar ver las cosas objetivamente, o no sabría en realidad lo que pasaba". Sin mucho tiempo más ambos abordaron el avión que los llevaría a destino en tiempo record.

- deben despejar el área - soltó un policía en el cuarto intento por ingresar al hall de recepción de la clínica - esto es un homicidio, debemos arrestar al culpable y levantar huellas.

- no avanzarán - mencionó una mujer de unos 40 años, caminando hacía los uniformados - esto no es un caso federal, como ya se le informó, nosotros no haremos cargo - mencionó mostrando una credencia - esto no es un simple homicidio, aquí hay un pez más grande y ustedes están obstruyendo mi trabajo, pueden retirarse por las buenas o por las malas ustedes deciden - mencionó con altura y tranquilidad.

- la compañía se ocupara del caso - mencionó otra mujer tras ella que rondaba los 30 años - con gusto les llevaremos los informes pertinentes una vez que la situación sea resuelta - mencionó con una sonrisa - pero por favor les pido se retiren para que podamos realizar su trabajo - soltó con paciencia y voz calma, la primera mujer le miró con reproche marcado en sus fuertes, pero delicadas facciones.

- les rogamos mantengan las seguridad del edificios y los demás pacientes como los médicos, no pueden ingresar al área, no queremos más heridos, hagan un cordón de seguridad, si uno se infiltra tendremos un gran desastre – soltó una tercera mujer un poco más joven que la última, los policías miraron al detective que estaba junto a las tres mujeres.

- ya escucharon al trío Lee - soltó con gracias - en marcha, es lo que nos toca esta noche - soltó con suavidad tras mirar a las mujeres y sonreír saliendo tras sus hombres. La primera y mayor de las mujeres, miró a las más jóvenes con reproche.

- deben aprender a no ser tan indulgentes, esto no es un concurso de popularidad un calculo en falso y todas nuestras posibilidades de anonimato se irán por el tubo - soltó casi gritando de enfado contenido. - está claro ¿Fuutie?, ¿Fanren? - soltó casi destilando fuego en cada palabra.

Las otras dos mujeres le miraron y afirmaron, hasta que la más joven sonrió y mencionó - dime Fanren, no te parece que nuestras hermanita pasa mucho tiempo con Shaoran se le está pegando lo gruñona - por poco y estalla de la furia la mayor al ver a sus dos hermanas menores cotilleando como un par de adolescente, en un caso tan serio como el de ese momento - lo sabemos - soltó de pronto la menor sonriendo - moveremos nuestros traseros al trabajo - mencionó mientras se acercaba al mostrador donde estaban las enfermeras dando testimonio.

- tu por otro lado ve a ver como esta nuestro tesoro - soltó con tranquilidad Fanren - sabes que se desatará la furia si algo sale mal, Shiefa, procura no despegarle el ojo, no creo que este tipejo - mencionó mirando el cadáver ensangrentado y descuartizado - haya venido solo. - soltó con furia contenida - si el blanco era ella no dudará en atacar.

La mayor miró con preocupación - crees que ellos lo descubrieron - Fanren negó suavemente - entonces ¿Cómo y por qué ella? - Su hermana menor miró al suelo por unos segundo hasta que afirmó y volvió a mirarle.

- Mal momento, mal lugar - Shiefa pareció considerarlo hasta que afirmó - en la compañía no hay fugas, tu lo sabes, y quien procura su seguridad jamás cometería error semejante. Fue casualidad, solo espero que no haya tenido tiempo de divulgarlo, sino estaremos en problemas - Fanren afirmó al mismo tiempo que su hermana mayor y cada una partió hacia lugares diferente.

El avión dejó de carretear en la pista hasta que finalmente se detuvo completamente, a un costado de un hangar conocido para ellos. Pronto tanto Eriol como Shaoran bajaban vestidos de trajes negros. Caminaron a paso apretado hasta subir al auto que los esperaba, instintivamente Shaoran levantó su mano a su frente, la migraña y el malestar no menguaban, desde que sabía que lo requerían, un malestar subía por su pecho. Probablemente la culpa de faltar nuevamente a su palabra para con su amada esposa, maldecía a su padre en ese preciso momento.

- veo que han llegado bien - soltó Hien cuando ingresaron a la pequeña limosina - la situación está parcialmente controlada, Yamasaki los tiene al margen, mientras la agentes hacen su trabajo. - Tanto Eriol como Shaoran afirmaron. Este último ido casi por completo en sus sensaciones, no quería decepcionarla nuevamente. - Tomoyo está segura en casa con una de las agentes y dos médicos - mencionó Hien ante la cara de preocupación y casi espanto agrego en tono tranquilo – ellas están muy bien, los médicos son una precaución, estarán en casa hasta que tu vallas por ella - Eriol agradeció profundamente aquello.

Shaoran mantuvo la vista fija en su padre hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato - el lugar es el Tokio memoria ¿verdad? - su padre afirmó, esperaba que su hijo enloqueciera pero muy por el contrario, se quedó meditabundo - atacaron el lugar para sacar al que tenemos en emergencias - mencionó en tono calmo - ese sospecho acaba de confirmar que se trata de un Dagón blanco Hien - tanto Eriol como HIen le miraron con sorpresa estaba actuando frío y calculador.

- eso suponíamos pero el problema fue que entró por la sala de emergencias y el lugar estaba abarrotado hubo enfrentamientos y civiles fueron heridos - Shaoran torció el gesto con furia y rabia al mismo tiempo. - todos salvó una están en buen estado - Shaoran volvió a afirmar, suspiró aliviado pensando que Sakura estaría en su casa esperando por él, lo que era bueno, ahora sinceramente prefería decepcionarle a pensar que ella podía estar involucrada en todo aquel altercado. Porque de algo estaba seguro, en cuanto recibía noticias de su vuelta, ella siempre iba directo a casa para aguardar por él.

- bien ¿Qué paso con el agresor? - Hien simplemente abrió la puerta para que bajaran, y se encaminaron al salón de emergencias, todos estaban muy alterador y la presencia de Shaoran causó un pequeño revuelo.

Caminó con su presencia imponente pasando la cinta de seguridad que había en el perímetro, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del cadáver, se puso en cuclillas y le movió para apreciar aún más el corte que cercenaba al hombre casi en su totalidad en dos.

Todos le miraban asombrado tenía tal calma que asustaría incluso a un verdugo, era impresionante ver su rostro analítico y apacible mirando el cadáver, descuartizado a la mitad, sus órganos regados por el suelo a centímetros de sus pies, la sangre formando una gran charco y el rostro deforme del hombre, con los ojos desorbitados, y su rostro con una deformada mueca.

Incluso Hien se sorprendió cuando simplemente se levantó sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su sacó y limpiando sus manos, para caminar alrededor del cadáver y mirar los alrededores.

Se acercó a su padre y le miró con indescriptible calma, en contraste con todos los rostro horrorizados, incluso del mismo Eriol - el corte el limpio, quien lo hizo sabe lo que hacía, el arma es la misma que portaba el agresor, por lo que veo no forcejeo, o fue un ataque rápido o uno muy efectivo, tomó el arma casi sin tocar el suelo, y lo cortó en un solo corte - soltó pensativo - es un corte limpio por lo que supongo no es un aficionado o un golpe de gracia. - sentencio mirando a su padre - el atacante no le vio venir, sus músculos no están tensos, solo su cara lo que explica que fue rápido, no le dio tiempo a tensar lo músculos de su piernas antes del corte, por lo que no le dio tiempo a escapar - miró el lugar y mencionó en apacible voz - por el lugar, le enfrentó de manera directa y deliberada, el agresor disparó, varios tiros a sus pies, supongo que a sus piernas en realidad, era alguien ágil y liviano - soltó caminado el recorrido que lo separaba de la puerta de entrada y el cadáver - acertó un tiro en el hombro - mencionó pasando la mano por las salpicaduras de una columna - pero no logró detenerle, el rumbo cambia - soltó mirando las gota de sangre del piso - es claro que corre están demasiado separadas - volvió al cadáver - le cortó limpiamente. - pasó el cadáver y observó que a unos cuantos centímetros estaba una katana desechada - aquí terminó - soltó marcando con el pie un pequeño charco de sangre y luego siguió la vista de la trayectoria del río de sangre que se suponía goteaba de la katana - es alguien diestro y hábil con la katana, no recae en fuerza hasta que pasa completamente - mencionó marcando un charco de sangre al final del recorrido de la katana.

Miró ahora los alrededores buscando el recorrido de las manchas y se asombró al ver el charco que se formaba por gruesas gotas, que seguía un patrón hasta un pasillo, le siguió con calma inusitada y asombrosa antes el morbo de la escena.

Se mantuvo tranquilo, inhumanamente tranquilo, mientras todos le observaban avanzar a un segundo charco de sangre que era claramente grande. Tocó la sangre con sus dedos al descubierto y la masajeo entre sus dedos, después la llevó a su nariz. Se volteó a su padre con una mirada desolada e indescifrable hasta que sacudió su mano rápidamente y sacó el resto de sangre.

Tanto Eriol, como su padre y los presentes no entendía aquella reacción, el hombre se acercó a su padre con un rostro desolado y de preocupación extrema, que podría haberle dado aquella sangre para que el se volviera como un loco desesperado, de rostro pálido y manos temblorosas. Siendo que ni la impresionante escena del cadáver parecía no haberle afectado.

- ¿donde esta? - soltó impresionando a su padre - ya hice mi trabajo quiero verla, exijo verla - soltó asombrando a su amigo, su padre afirmó pero aún sorprendido.

- Eriol dejo esto en tus manos - soltó tranquilamente hien mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y se adentraban en los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Eriol sin pensarlo demasiado puso a todos a trabajar, mientras el mismo intentaba entender aquella reacción tan extraña en Shaoran. Miró de nuevo el cadáver y luego el rastro de sangre que el continuaba, hasta que su garganta se secó y sus manos temblaron ante la posibilidad; la sangre pertenecía a… ¿pero como lo había notado?, pensó antes de volver al nombre, la sangre era de…

- Sakura - fue el nombre contenido en su garganta mientras avanzaba hasta la cama del hospital rápidamente para tomarle sus manos, ahora frías y casi sin vida. Observó su rostro pálido y con dos heridas suturadas, una en su frente y la otro en su mejilla, el labio lastimado. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era su rostro pálido, la venda en su hombro y las bolsas de sangre que colgaban conectadas a su vena. - Sakura no - mencionó casi quebrado ante el descubrimiento.

Tras él su padre y su hermana mayor salían para darle espacio e intimidad, intercambiar miradas de extrañeza.

Le observó mientras masajeaba sus manos intentando trasmitirle calor, pero ella estaba inmóvil respirando pobremente, con ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y la piel tan clara que reflejaba sus venas bajo ella. Miró su rostro con dolor mientras le acariciaba suavemente, movió las mantas apenas para poder ver el cuerpo completo de ella, y se horrorizó al ver la venda que cubría su parte media, estaba claramente manchada con sangre.

- Kammi Sakura ¿por qué? - soltó casi desesperado mientras le cubría nuevamente y observaba su rostro. - tienes que abrir los ojos, amor - soltó acariciando su rostro - no te atrevas a dejarme solo - soltó mientras sus ojos se nublaban en lágrimas y tras un grito ahogado soltó las lágrimas amargas sin apartar la vista de su rostro casi muerto.

-¿como lo supo? - soltó Shiefa con tranquilidad, intentando ignorar lo lamentos de su pequeño hermano al otro lado de la puerta, quería entrar a consolarle pero en ese momento, ella era una agente y su hermano no tenía prioridad por sobre su misión.

- Estamos perdiendo a Shaoran - soltó Hien más para si que para su hija mayor, ella le miró sin entender - el cadáver - mencionó preocupado - sus ojos eran como si viera algo común, algo que no era real, no estaba actuando Shiefa, no se inmuto siquiera, no hubo emoción alguna en su rostro - shiefa le miró con preocupación marcada en sus rasgos. - se movió como si nada describiendo cada paso con precisión inhumana - soltó - podía relatarlo incluso mejor que todos los testimonios juntos.

- quieres decir que pudo describir el altercado solo mirando las machas - soltó casi espantada. Hien simplemente afirmó, ambos sabía lo que implicaba aquello.

- pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente - soltó casi sin fuerzas - nadie le mencionó quien era la atacante, y su rostro no era por la sorpresa de que alguien se lo mencionara, lo descubrió al oler la sangre del suelo. La llevó a su nariz y en ese preciso instante salió hacia mi como un loco, con preocupación y consternación, hasta horror como no mostró por el cadáver. - Hien permitió la salida de un suspiró muerto mientras volteaba a ver el rostro de asombro de su hija mayor - sé lo que estas pensando, humanamente imposible, eso es lo que me preocupa, está perdiendo lo límites. Y Sakura tiene razón - soltó con angustia - ella lo ha notado sin saber nada, es demasiado perceptiva y ahora esto - soltó hilando sus pensamientos - algo nos oculta, algo más de lo que ya sabemos, pero ella parece no recordar nada, pero su pasado comienza a interesarme mucho más que antes - soltó meditabundo.

- Shaoran es un depredador - soltó shiefa sorprendiendo a su padre, quien le miró y sonrió con tristeza - esta perdiendo su humanidad tal y como esta inmunda compañía quería, él era el perro de esta sucia compañía - soltó con furia, que pronto controlo, pero miró a su padre con reproche. - si vas hacer algo hazlo, pero no lastimes a Sakura de lo contrario lo perderás para siempre - mencionó entrando en al habitación; dejando a un meditabundo Hien Lee.

Su hijo tocaba fundo una vez más, pero ya no había chivos expiatorios, ni redenciones que lo salvaran, estaba llegando el momento, pero quien sería un Némesis lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo por segunda vez, si tan solo el primero no hubiera "desaparecido", pero tal vez había esperanza. Pensó poniendo una mano en su cuello donde había una profunda herida, que ahora era una protuberancia de cicatrización, tal vez consiguiera redimirlo, si podía lograr resucitar a los muertos.

- Shiefa que sucedió, que dijeron lo médicos - soltó Shaoran en cuanto su hermana ingresó a la habitación, esta se sobresalto - lamento haberte asustado, reconozco la forma en que caminas - soltó tranquilamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa.

- lo que paso lo sabes - repuso con tranquilidad- cada cosa que has dicho sucedió, hasta la más descabellada - mencionó observando como su hermano tomaba las manos de su esposa y un paño húmedo para lavar cuidadosamente la sangre seca que había allí. - ella fue quien terminó con el intruso, ayudo a poner a una parturienta para que le atendieran y se desmayó camino al quirófano donde atenderían a la mujer - soltó haciendo que Shaoran volteara con brusquedad sus rostro.

- había una mujer embarazada - soltó comprendiendo de pronto tan errático e inusual comportamiento - donde estaba ella - soltó volviendo a su trabajo tras la afirmación de su hermana.

- por lo que pudimos averiguar ella estaba en la calle, salía para su casa - mencionó con tranquilidad - supongo que ya le había alertado de tu próxima llegada - Shaoran afirmó mientras miraba las manos de su mujer con detenimiento buscando algún rastro de vital líquido. - al ver al hombre irrumpir con tanta violencia, por la puerta principal de la clínica se adentró nuevamente, cuando llegó al hall, después de atravesar los pasillos de las habitaciones, se encontró con el hombre parado en el medio de las sala, todos estaban agachado en el piso y el hombre apuntando a cada uno. - Shaoran afirmaba en silencio meditabundo haciendo la imagen mental conforme el relato -cuando el agresor disparó su arma y Sakura divisó el objetivo…

- la mujer embarazada - soltó tranquilamente pero claramente angustiado al imaginar la situación.

- salió del escondite en el que estaba tras la columna, corrió hasta interponerse entre la mujer y el agresor, ordenó a los médicos más cercanos a la mujer que se acercaran, cuando lo intentaron él volvió a disparar sin dejarles escapatoria, hirió a uno y al otro lo dejó estático. Por lo que los testigos dice, la doctora perdió la paciencia le gritó cuanto pudo y se lanzó hacía el hombre, quien le disparó a las piernas, al parecer le dijo algo antes con asombro, aunque nadie sabe que - Shaoran cerró los puños estaba seguro de saber casi con exactitud que era, pues al agresor lo conocía - le alcanzó con una bala el brazo, ella logró atacarlo hasta desarmarlo, el hombre tomó una cuchilla corta y le atacó, nuevamente le neutralizó, cuando lo logró el hombre desenfundo su espada, como último recurso que fue cuando le alcanzó la parte media de ella, cayó de rodillas. - Shaoran tensaba en cada minuto más sus puños hasta que las uñas se clavaron en sus palmas - el hombre volvió contra la mujer embarazada, que era asistida por los médicos; luego dicen que Sakura se levantó y le gritó cosas sin sentido, pero que hicieron que el hombre arremetiera con ella con furia, se movió rápido, nadie sabe como, le sacó la katana y con la misma, lo mató - soltó fríamente, pero visiblemente afectada ante la idea - las versiones varían un poco, pero ninguna demasiado como para dudar de la veracidad de los hechos. -¿que piensas? - soltó su hermana abandonando el tono frío y poniendo una mano maternal sobre su hombro.

Su hermano solo mirada a la mujer que palidecía en la cama. - sabes porque defendió a la parturienta - mencionó en voz calmada, su hermana negó - ella se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba condenada, el atacante iba a terminar con su vida, porque ella estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su compañero - soltó sorprendiendo a su hermana - Sakura debe haberlo descubierto de alguna manera, y por eso intentó sacarla del medio. - Shiefa se quedó helada ante la confesión - es claro que Sakura haría casi cualquier cosa por la vida de una persona, pero que esta fuera una embarazada sin duda precipitó su reacción - Shaoran tenía un rostro contrariado - podrían haberla matado. - soltó con desolación.

- pero no lo hizo Shaoran, ¿no te sorprende siquiera un poco que ella haya podido hacer ese corte? - mencionó Shiefa sorprendida ante al calculadora reacción de su hermano.

- creo que de alguna manera creo que ella es capaz de eso - soltó quedadamente mirando a la nada - pero lo que me preocupa ahora es otra cosa - le dijo en tono serio mirándola para que comprendiera que en ese momento era su superior. - quiero que saquen al que está internado en esta sala - soltó quedadamente - ya no has servido suficiente, acaban de confirmar que se trata de un dagón blanco, llévenlo a las celdas yo me encargaré de que él confiese - Shiefa afirmó tranquilamente - lleven a Sakura a casa - le acarició el rostro con detenimiento - si ella despierta en un sala de emergencia entrará en shock - dijo clamadamente mirando a su esposa - terminaré todo aquí e iré con ella, mientras quiero que alguna de ustedes permanezca todo el tiempo a su lado ¿entendido? - Shiefa volvió a afirmar, mientras le veía besar a su esposa en los labios y murmurar un sentido "lo siento", para erguirse nuevamente y dejar la habitación.

- hijo murmuró - hien al verlo salir con el mismo rostro frío y calculador que siempre llevaba - ¿Cómo está ella? - mencionó en un tono bajo.

- no lo sé, está dormida y por poco y se desangra - mencionó mientras volteaba a su padre con ojos amenazantes - te lo dije millones de veces era sabido que alguien vendría por ese tipo - Shaoran avanzó contra su padre con lo ojos negros y enfurecidos - espero tu y el consejo este felices, su chivo expiatorio acaba de descubrir que era así, pero quiero que les adviertas que en cuanto Sakura terminen nuevamente entrometida en una de sus jugarretas, yo personalmente arrancaré sus cabezas de su cuerpos - mencionó en un desolador tono, mientras avanzaba hacía la salida con las manos en su bolsillo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos espero este capitulo les haya resultado tan interesante como a mi al escribirlo, sé que le falta un poco de acción pero por el momento la trama se está armando. Como verán la pequeña Sakura ha comenzado a desarrollar habilidades por demás extrañas, aunque al aparecer tanto padre como hijo Lee, saben más de lo que dicen. En fin… espero que realmente disfruten del fic, cualquier duda me la hagan saber y verlos pronto, pero antes de despedirme me queda responder su mensajes, que lamentablemente no he respondido a su correo como otras veces, de verdad me disculpo lo tiempos se me han acortado con el comienzo de la universidad.

Ahora si las respuestas:

Johanna-Ikari: _muchas gracias por dejarme un review, a decir verdad bueno las misiones son más macabras de lo que se ve hasta el momento, por eso con el correr de la historia van a comprender porque Shaoran es como es, cuantas cosas ocultas hay en sus vida. Donde seguramente también aparecerá el traidor, que por el momento puedo adelantarte que no es Yue, aunque en un momento lo sopese, pero me embarqué en algo un tanto más arriesgado y bueno… no sigo hablando porque me voy por las ramas y voy a terminar diciéndotelo uu! (soy un desastre siempre me voy je!) me olvidaba con lo que alguno de los dos terminará mal, será el pie para el nudo de la trama jeje! _

**Rosh Bernal:**___hola muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad que, que puedo decir soy culpable de estar completamente enamorada de la pareja Shaoran & Sakura, la mayoría de mis fic son de ellos. En este tal vez a diferencia de "cuando el sueño termina o los anteriores" ambos ya están consolidados como marido y mujer, el tema viene por otro lado, es una lucha por el amor bastante distinta y algo bizarra, me atrevería a decir por alguna s vueltas que vienen a futuro con el fic; pero espero no defraudarte, el amor que siente ellos como siempre es fuerte, solo que este fic lo pone a prueba como ningún otro jeje! (soy muy mala). Respecto a lo otro bueno Shaoran se va a dar cuanta que esta desaprovechando momentos valiosos, pero prometo esforzarme por poner una escena algo más romántica con el correr de los capítulos. Pero por el momento es lo que estoy barajando para la historia, aunque sinceramente a veces pienso que mis personajes toman vida propia, hacen de la historia suya. Je! Loco ¿no?._

**KibumiWong**_ hola muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara y te pareciera lindo, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario. Respecto a lo otro te prometo que ni bien tenga unos minutos voy a leer tu one-shot así te dejo mis comentarios. Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta para ello de verdad es todo un honor._

_**Shiriko.Sakura**____hola muchas gracias por tu review, si Shaoran es adoptado, nadie lo ha dicho de una manera explicita porque Shaoran fue adoptado por Hien Lee cuando era apenas un niño, seguramente en el próximo capítulo o un poco más adelante la situación se aclara un poco más. Pero en resumidas palabras todos los que están en la compañía e incluso Sakura saben que Shaoran es el hijo adoptivo de Hien Lee._

_Espero puedas continuar con todos tus proyectos y que tengas mucha suerte en los idiomas, no te preocupes por la demora me encantó recibir tu review, espero nos veamos pronto muchas gracias y saludos!!!_

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones y preguntas, espero sigan así porque me da mucho ánimo para continuar. No le puedo prometer varias actualizaciones mensuales, supongo que dos como mucho, porque con los tiempos de la universidad se me complican, pero tranquilo que no voy a dejarlo con la intriga de el gran final!!! Je aunque todavía falta.

Me voy despidiendo y agradeciendo a todos los que me escribieron, espero recibir su reviews en el próximos, nos vemos y suerte!!!

Angel-yanu


	5. V resplandor de un pasado olvidado

Réquiem para un corazón

Réquiem para un corazón

By Angel-Yanu

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp como así también la historia original de CCS, este es un modo de entretención sin fines de lucro y sin mayor restricción de edad salvo por la trama de la historia. Todos los demás personajes "extras" son de mi autoría. (Universo alterno)

Summary: perdido en las sombras de una mentira, en un trabajo agobiante y lleno de atrocidades, ella era su ángel la luz de cada mañana. Pero su corazón tendría Réquiem después de tanta muerte… un asesino puede ser salvado por el más divino ángel sobre la tierra.

Notas de la autora: hola a todos muchas gracias por seguir tan de cerca mi fic.

Bueno primeramente quisiera explicarles que en para aquellos que leen mis dos fic (cuando el sueño termina y este) puede que encuentren esta trama resulta, densa, tal vez es la forma en la que escribo este fic en particular. Puesto que no es de fácil lectura, tiene metáforas y otras cosas que tiene como objetivo llevarlos a "ser" los personajes. Por otro lado la temática tampoco es similar, porque mientras que "cuando el sueño termina" trata un temática un poco más _ Light, _ si se quiere, donde las emociones de los personajes son más identificables con el diario de cada lector. "Réquiem para un corazón", es todo lo contrario, o por lo menos esa intenta ser, muestra emociones más profundas y por mucho más complicadas de identificar en nuestra vida diaria.

Aquí los personajes no son personas de vidas normales, muy por el contrario mucho de ellos han vivido existencia miserables, llevadas al límite de sus posibilidades, tanto que su mentes comienzan a tener fugas, como por ej. Shaoran y su "contraparte" el lobo, o la actitud de Eriol de extrema calma ante situaciones que a cualquiera le erizarían los pelos de la nuca.

En fin, ¿para que hago este extenso comentario?. Bueno primero, porque sus reviews me llevaron a dar cuenta que tal vez le faltaba un poco de explicación, como así también trabajo de redacción de mi parte, para que esta trama (de por si complicada) fuera un poco más sencilla. Y segundo, porque creo que me siento más cómoda explicando las diferencias entre mis dos fic, que si bien se están construyendo casi simultáneamente, difieren ampliamente en temática y forma de trabajo, hasta tal vez el público al que apunto. Por todo esto agradezco enormemente que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, pero sobre todo de dejarme sus comentarios, que como en este momento propiciaron a que escribiera estas líneas.

Por favor no quiero que me mal entiendan, no quiero decir que quienes dijeron que se trataba de una trama "densa" hayan errado o que me molestara su comentario. Por el contrario creo que están en lo correcto es una trama más densa que cualquiera que figure en mi repertorio, y por ello la aclaración. Ahora sin más que explicar los dejo con nuestro capitulo de hoy y agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios.

Angel-yanu

--ooOOoo--

Recapitulando.

_- creo que de alguna manera creo que ella es capaz de eso - soltó quedadamente mirando a la nada - pero lo que me preocupa ahora es otra cosa - le dijo en tono serio mirándola para que comprendiera que en ese momento era su superior. - quiero que saquen al que está internado en esta sala - soltó quedadamente - ya no has servido suficiente, acaban de confirmar que se trata de un dagón blanco, llévenlo a las celdas yo me encargaré de que él confiese - Shiefa afirmó tranquilamente - lleven a Sakura a casa - le acarició el rostro con detenimiento - si ella despierta en un sala de emergencia entrará en shock - dijo clamadamente mirando a su esposa - terminaré todo aquí e iré con ella, mientras quiero que alguna de ustedes permanezca todo el tiempo a su lado ¿entendido? - Shiefa volvió a afirmar, mientras le veía besar a su esposa en los labios y murmurar un sentido "lo siento", para erguirse nuevamente y dejar la habitación._

_- hijo murmuró - hien al verlo salir con el mismo rostro frío y calculador que siempre llevaba - ¿Cómo está ella? - mencionó en un tono bajo._

_- no lo sé, está dormida y por poco y se desangra - mencionó mientras volteaba a su padre con ojos amenazantes - te lo dije millones de veces era sabido que alguien vendría por ese tipo - Shaoran avanzó contra su padre con lo ojos negros y enfurecidos - espero tu y el consejo este felices, su chivo expiatorio acaba de descubrir que era así, pero quiero que les adviertas que en cuanto Sakura terminen nuevamente entrometida en una de sus jugarretas, yo personalmente arrancaré sus cabezas de su cuerpos - mencionó en un desolador tono, mientras avanzaba hacía la salida con las manos en su bolsillo._

Capitulo 5: El resplandor de un pasado olvidado.

El hombre que había permanecido durante semanas en la sala de emergencias, estaba ahora sentado en una silla, atado y conectado a un sinnúmero de cables. Su aspecto era deplorable, su cuerpo consumido, su rostro y cuello moretoneados, sus manos ajustadas como garras a los ante brazos de la silla.

- por favor - suplicaba casi sin voz - no sé nada - murmuró mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y todo lo que estaba en su interior, quedaba desparramado sobre su cuerpo y alrededores formando un mal oliente charco.

A su alrededor paredes de azulejos blancos, salpicados, y manchados con humedad. Algunos faltantes, otros machados con sangre seca. Toda la habitación era oscura y sin ventanas salvo por la que estaba frente al hombre, una ventana de vidrio blindado donde estaban parados 4 hombre, tres de ellos mirándole directamente, mientras que el restante estaba apoyado en la pared, con lo brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

- di lo que sabes y esto terminará - mencionó con marcado acento británico, uno de los hombre por el micrófono que estaba en el panel que tenía delante - solo di que viste y que sabes - dijo tranquilamente, sin inmutarse por el escalofriante escenario frente a sus ojos.

- no sé nada, no quien era la mujer - mencionó llorando el hombre mientras levantaba la cabeza, intentando inspirar un poco más de aire - no sé nada, por favor - murmuró casi cayendo sin voz.

El hombre que antes había hablado tapó le micrófono y murmuró al hombre de su derecha - otra ronda - en el momento que esa orden salió de su boca. Una descarga eléctrica golpeo al hombre, sacudiéndolo. Hien Lee a la izquierda del hombre que hablaba ladeo su rostro.

En la habitación el hombre primero se tensionaba y retorcía en posiciones impensadas, sujeto por las ataduras que se enterraban en su piel. Pronto comenzaron los gritos en cuanto sus labios se despejaron.

- Suficiente - soltó quien hablaba, con una sonrisa en los labios. Realmente parecía disfrutar todo aquello. - Bien ahora, me dirás lo que quiero oír - mencionó en voz calma y pausada -¿que sabes de la mujer que estaba en la sala?, ¿Qué sabes de la doctora que terminó con la vida de tu compañero? - el hombre tembló varias veces más hasta que volvió a vomitar todo lo que quedaba en su estómago.

- No lo sé - mencionó sin levantar el rostro. Quien le interrogaba levantó la vista mientras hacía seña a los dos matones que estaban en la habitación. Estos se acercaron rápidamente y le golpearon sin misericordia, hasta que el general ordenó nuevamente que se detuvieran. Automáticamente obedecieron y volvieron a la poción anterior.

- habla tu vida terminará sin dolor - soltó mostrando una jeringa - solo debes decir que sabes y tu vida terminará sin dolor, solo te dormirás tienes mi palabra - quien estaba en la habitación atado levantó la vista y sus ojos se trasformaron en odio mismo, los ojos inyectados de sangre, las venas sobresaliendo sobre su piel.

- ella, ella - siseó exasperado casi vomitando cada palabra - ella, ella, es la ruina del dragón blanco, ella es la bastarda, la traidora quien nos llevó a la ruina - soltó mientras luchaba por la amarras - ella es un prostituta - dijo gritando, el hombre que estaba apoyado contra la pared, tensionó sus brazos sin abrir los ojos. Hien Lee volteó casi de inmediato a verlo. - ella es solo un prostituta, una linda prostituta la cual todos y cada uno de nosotros tuvimos - la respiración del centinela aumentó considerablemente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en quien estaba interrogando. Adivinando que sucedía a sus espaldas - ella grito y lloro mientras la violábamos una y otra vez, mientras ella suplicaba por que nos detuviésemos, porque la matáramos, ella lloraba suplicando la muerte. Su cuerpo fue de todos hasta hacerla retorcer de dolor, hasta que gritara, hasta que la perra se desmayaba - mencionaba en un estado de excitación casi enfermizo - una y otra vez durante noches; después la soltamos, la devolvimos a su padre, el traidor. La puta no dijo nada, se quedó callada porque sabía que su padre era el precio de su silencio, pero a su lado siempre estaba el jefe, violándola cada noche, recordándole su precio - el hombre volvió a la calma. - el gran dragón estaba siempre junto a ella y fue el primero de todos nosotros, aquel que le hizo rogar por la muerte, aquel que…

Los gritos del hombre llenaron la habitación mientras el brazo del prisionero golpeaba el vidrio y la sangre manchaba la escena. Hien Lee volteó rápidamente pero su hijo ya no estaba, giró al interior y su garganta se secó. Allí estaba con su Katana colgando a un costado, frente a su victima con una mirada de odio tan profundo como aterradora.

- Shaoran - soltó el padre mientras intentaba ingresar a la habitación, pero los dos matones le impidieron el paso. Se volvió, con odio en su mirada, sobre quien sostenía el micrófono en su mano y una miraba fascinado la escena.

- repítelo escoria - gritó mientras enterraba su espada en una de las piernas, dejándola en ese lugar. Atado a la silla la cabeza, del prisionero, giró bruscamente, sus ojos salieron casi de sus orbitas. Sus labios se abrieron e inundaron todo con un desgarrador grito. El verdugo no se inmutó ante esto, sus ojos estaban estáticos, amenazantes, la respiración era un frío jadeo irregular, mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba y destensaba.

La presa inspiró, los gritos se calmaron. Giró la vista para ver a aquellos ojos muertos DE su verdugo- quien eres - soltó horrorizado, tratando de escapar. Pero las ataduras le dejaban estático en su lugar. Sin más levantó la cabeza y le miró unos segundos, inspiró con fuerza, articulando una sonrisa que se transformó en una súbita risa - tu eres el esposo de la puta - el rostro de quien estaba frente a él se tensó - ¿Qué no sabías que tu esposa era una puta? - Sus dientes ensangrentados se mostraron abiertamente.

- rogaras la muerte desgraciado - siseó iracundo, mientras tomaban la empuñadura de su katana. En un súbito movimiento, las dos piernas caían cercenadas a sus pies rodando por el piso azulejado. La sangre salpicaba todo formando un gran charco rojo oscuro.

El hombre perdía el sentido cada vez más, sus ojos se balanceaban hacía atrás mostrándose como dos líneas blancas mientras, su boca se abría y cerraba en lo que intentaba ser un grito. El asesino le pateó la cabeza, la cual cayó a un lado sangrando.

- Donde quedó tu valentía maldito infeliz - siseó mientras avanzaba un poco más con su katana prepara - DONDE ESTÁ TU MALDITA SONRISA - gritó al tiempo que cortaba el brazo restante. Súbitamente el cuerpo cayó de la silla, boca abajo inerte sobre su propia sangre.

Caminó hasta el cuerpo cercenado y lo pateó hasta que quedó boca arriba - tu maldito cobarde ¡¡HABLA!! ¡¡SUPLICA POR TU MISERABLE VIDA!! ¡¡ SUPLICA POR LA MUERTE!! - Quien estaba en el suelo intentaba inspirar, pero era claro que ya estaba prácticamente inconciente - ¡¡SUPLICARÁS POR TU MUERTE, MALDITO BASTARDO, SUPLICARÁS QUE TE MATE!! - le grito mientras clavaba su espada en el estómago del asesino y la retorcía para un lado. El hombre bajo su arma abrió los ojos y siseó.

- tu eres el amante de la maldita puta - soltó entre borbotones de sangre que salía de su boca - que se siente coger a una puta - una cínica sonrisa se formó en sus labios - que se siente saber que todos le hicieron gritas antes que tu, esa puta se revolcó suplicando la muerte, tu mujer es un pu… - la espada ascendió con brutalidad hasta la cara del hombre, cortándola en la mitad tras un grito de furia que heló a todos los que observaban.

El micrófono se resbaló, su sonrisa cayó en horror y repugnancia. Ante el espectáculo que le siguió, la espada se movió por le aire con velocidad única destrozando el cuerpo que quedaba, mientras los gritos se intensificaban hasta perderse en profundos jadeos.

Todos permanecieron en silencio observando al hombre que estaba en cuclillas respirando entrecortadamente, justo al lado de su víctima. Lentamente se levantó, y sacudió su katana para ponerla de nuevo en su saya. Caminó hasta la puerta, pateó las extremidades haciéndose paso hasta la puerta.

Levantó la vista a su padre en una muda advertencia y caminó hasta salir del lugar sin mencionar una palabra, todo tras él era una estela de sangre.

Le acariciaban suavemente el rostro - crees que despertará Shiefa - mencionó su hermana menor viendo a su cuñada en la cama.

Shiefa permaneció parada mirando por la ventana, todo estaba tranquilo pero ella no podía calmar su interior, ver a su pequeño hermano reaccionando como reaccionó y las palabras de su padre solo hacían que su furia aumentara aún más.

- shiefa hermana - mencionó fanren entrando con una bandeja cargada con tres infusiones - toma uno te hará bien la casa está tranquila, acabo de recorrer los alrededores - mencionó mientras su hermana afirmaba y tomaba una taza con té.

- Muchas gracias Fanren -soltó calmadamente mientras continuaba su guardia. Fanren simplemente afirmó mientras se giraba y se dirigía a donde estaba su hermana menor.

- se ve tan pequeña - mencionó la menor mirando a su cuñada y acariciando su rostro - ha esta muy tranquila desde que la dejamos en la cama, al parecer el pequeño Shaoran si sabe lo que necesita su mujer - soltó suavemente mientras miraba a su hermana, dejando la bandeja en la mesa ratona.

- Shaoran siempre sabe lo que los demás necesita - mencionó suavemente Shiefa mirando a sus dos hermana - pero saben que es lo que más me preocupa, las cosas que desconoce de ella - soltó suavemente mirando a su cuñada - hay tantas cosas inexplicables, como las de esta noche que realmente me hace preguntarme si ella es quien dice ser.

- vamos Shiefa - soltó fanren mirando a su hermana - no estarás pensando lo mismo que el viejo loco, que ella es una infiltrada - soltó mientras le enfrentaba con enfado. Shiefa avanzó un poco más casi parándose a unos centímetros lista para comenzar una pelea.

- nuestro padre tiene razones para sospechar de que ella puede ser una espía - soltó firme golpeando su delicada mano en el pecho de su hermana - lo que sucede es que a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo el bienestar de Shaoran - fanren avanzó casi de inmediato y le tomó por el cuello de la camisa

- tu ere la maldita estúpida que no te das cuenta, que el viejo loco de nuestro padre te maneja como quiere - soltó en cada momento más enfadada - desde que esa "espía" como tu la llamas llego a la vida de nuestro hermano el salió del pozo en que estaba - Shiefa le tomo de la mano que estaba en su camisa y la empujó liberándose con sorprendente facilidad.

- Shaoran pierde al amor de su vida y ella aparece - soltó intranquilamente mientras caminaba hasta la cama, su hermana menor le observó alerta - ella no puede ser un ángel, esas cosas no existen - soltó casi amargada.

- lo único que se yo - mencionó Futtie, la menor de las hermanas sentada junto a Sakura - que ella si quisiera matarla o filtrar información ya lo había hecho, Shaoran la deja sola durante meses, duermen juntos todas las veces que pueden. Creo que si lo quiera matar ya hubiera tenido más de una oportunidad, más aún cuando Shaoran sacó todas las cámaras de la casa - soltó con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un paño húmedo para ponerlo en la frente - se comportan como paranoicas, no creo que esta mujer sea peligrosa. Ustedes vieron lo que puede hacer, no les parece que hubiera tenido oportunidad de terminar con Shaoran sin que nadie sospechara. Sin que nadie siquiera la involucrada. - ambas hermanas mayores le miraron con asombro - las cosas son como son existen las coincidencias en este mundo chicas - fanren simplemente afirmó mientras volvía al asiento junto a la puerta.

- no lo sé Futtie - mencionó la mayor - puede que tengas razón pero lo que hoy vimos no era las habilidades de una principiante - soltó suavemente – sea lo que se que ella supuestamente no recuerda, está complicando su credibilidad - soltó suavemente caminando hacía la ventana - y no sé tu, pero yo no quiero ver a Shaoran sufriendo otra vez - Futtie sonrió calmadamente.

- solo tienes que confiar un poco más en él, Shaoran es un hombre - soltó calmadamente acariciando el rostro de su cuñada - él sabe lo que hace y quieras o no reconocerlo, Sakura siempre ha estado para él y ha soportado cosas que incluso nostras no haríamos. Eso es bueno creo- susurró convenciendo a sus hermanas que volvieron a sus posiciones - saben que es lo único que me preocupa - mencionó mientras miraba a su cuñada con increíble dulzura. Sus dos hermanas voltearon a verle - han notado como los ojos de ella se han oscurecido con el pasar de los años, la sonrisa de Shaoran también lo ha hecho. Tendrá algo que ver, el cambio en nuestro pequeño hermano. Ella lo notará - se preguntó con calma quitando con suavidad el paño que estaba en la frente de su cuñada y remplazándolo por otro más frió.

Las tres mujeres se perdieron en su mente guardando silencio, mientras volvía a sus posiciones atendiendo cada una un flanco diferente. Pero algo era claro lo que su pequeña hermana le había dicho les dejaba meditabundas. ¿podría ella saber lo que sucedía en Shaoran? Sin siquiera saber la verdad que movía su vida o el mundo que le rodeaba. Sin salir de la burbuja creada para ella.

Se recargó en la pared de la ducha hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Lentamente llevó las manos a su cara, le dolía el cuerpo como nunca antes. Estaba agotado, tenía la sensación de haber levantado un pesado bloque por si solo. Pasó las manos por sus cabellos intentando liberar la tensión, y aflojar sus adoloridos músculos, pero sobre todo discernir la verdad en lo que aquel maldito bastando había dicho.

Todos su músculos se tensionaron dolorosamente al recordar las palabras. ¿había alguna remota posibilidad de que ella hubiese olvidado ese momento?, ¿podría alguien olvidar tal brutalidad, tal degradación?. Lo meditó con calma y sus ojos ardieron encontrando nefastas respuestas. Su mente lo había olvidado, pero la memoria de su cuerpo no.

Recordaba con precisión las reacciones de ella en sus primeros encuentros íntimos, le había visto temblar con miedo, negar suavemente, y tensarse en momentos claves. Ella no lo recordaba puesto que siempre lo aludía a los nervios y con el pasar de los años, se transformó en una manera de burlarse de si misma.

- ¡¡Maldición!! - gritó con todas su furias golpeando el azulejado suelo, rompiendo algunos mientras su propia sangre se esparcía por el suelo, mezclándose con el agua. Volvieron sus manos a su cabeza y el dolor se hizo más intenso. Conforme conocía la historia de Sakura, menos deseo tenía que ella pudiera recuperar su memoria. Todas las verdades que conocían la destruirían en el momento que lo supiera.

Inspiró mientras se levantaba del suelo, lo que representó un gran esfuerzo. Sus músculos parecían poseer vidrios entre ellos y cada movimiento era un ataque directo a su sistema nervioso. Pese a ello y al tremendo dolor de cabeza que sufría en esos momentos, terminó de ducharse, alistándose, pues a pesar de todo debía volver a su casa y relevar a sus hermanas, quienes seguramente también necesitaban regresar con sus esposos.

- Shaoran - fue la voz calmada pero firme de su padre que le llama - ¿estas aquí? - mencionó avanzando hacía el interior, de la habitación que tenía asignada en el cuartel de la compañía.

- aquí - soltó en voz cansada saliendo con la camisa a medio prender y caminando a paso tranquilo hacía su padre. Sin embargo este le miró como esperando ver otro rostro. - estoy bien Hien, ese maldito lo merecía – soltó desplomándose en el sillón más próximo. - solo siento que la cabeza va a explotarme y no puedo respirar sin sentir dolor. - suspiró estirando sus piernas e invitando con una mano a su padre a tomar asiento.

- puedo pedir a la enfermería que suban algo para el dolor de cabeza - Shaoran sonrió y negó suavemente.

- Seguramente Sakura te lo ha comentado, comienza a no hacerme absolutamente nada más que enfermarme por semanas. Ella tiene razón necesito un descanso - soltó restregando su frente con ambas manos y abriendo los ojos a su padre - pero en esto no hay descanso ¿verdad? - Hien sonrió mientras negaba. - lo supuse ¿noticias? - hien inspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Nada tan importante, el forense dijo lo mismo que tu dijiste, con menos detalles - soltó mientras Shaoran abría los ojos y se enderezaba un poco pero dejando su cabeza reclinada hacía atrás. - el corte es limpio, en una sola tajada. Porque siento que no te sorprende - su hijo volteó mirándole elocuentemente.

- ¿me lo estas preguntando de verdad? - mencionó casi con sarcasmo mientras reclinaba un poco la cabeza para verle directamente a los ojos. - en el fondo tanto tu como yo sabemos de lo que es capaz Sakura, se sorprende la perfección del corte, nunca creí que fuera tanto pero… de que era capaz de hacer lo que hizo estaba seguro.

- entiendo - soltó su padre observándole, se veía cansado y adolorido, sabía que se mostraba así porque él era su padre, no había necesidad de fingir. - hijo, que sucede contigo - soltó su padre notando que él estaba tenso y respiraba con lentitud.

- lo que el maldito bastardo dijo es verdad Hien - sentenció a modo de respuesta. Su padre iba a articular una pregunta pero el joven Lee pronunció antes que él - ¿Cómo lo sé? - soltó casi con gracia mientras una sonrisa de sarcasmo aparecía en su rostro - es mi esposa lo recuerdas Hien - su sonrisa se borró y su rostro se torno serio - es probable que su mente lo haya olvidado, pero lo que es claro es que la memoria de su cuerpo no lo olvidó para nada - Hien iba a preguntar algo más pero su hijo le miró con seriedad y advertencia - no diré nada de mi vida intima hien, no me importa quien seas - soltó calmadamente.

Su padre sonrió su hijo siempre era así con esos temas, desde que era un adolescente no mencionaba nada - iba a preguntarte que harás al respecto. ¿Cómo te sientes? - Shaoran suspiró mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

- siento una paz interna por haber terminado con ese desgraciado. Pero al mismo tiempo me repulsa el hecho de volver a levantar la espada por la desesperación - suspiró pausadamente - quiero ver a Sakura, pero no sé si podré mirarle sin reflejar lo que sé. Pero sobre todo, no quiero que despierte aún, no sé como reaccionará cuando note lo que ha hecho. Porque estoy seguro que hasta el momento que perdió el conocimiento no tuvo un segundo para caer en la realidad, de que ha matado a un hombre - Hien le observó con detenimiento y meditabundo, esperaba escuchar solo gritos y angustia. Pero por el contrario estaba ahí su hijo casi inexpresivo, meditando cada posibilidad con detenimiento. Estaba seguro algo estaba sucediendo con su hijo.

- si quieres puedo pedir a tus hermanas que se queden contigo, hasta que Sakura despierte seguramente ella podrán calmarle sin que tengas que intervenir. - Shaoran suspiró negando y volcando su rostro a su padre nuevamente.

- no me preocupa involucrarme Hien se que es lo que me corresponde, y lo que deseo. Pero sabes que esto es algo, que no quería que Sakura experimentara. Tanto trabajo para mantenerle alejada, para que un error cueste tan caro. Porque más allá de incidente, pude perderla Hien, podría haber muerte si su cuerpo no reaccionaba por ella. No quiero pensar en otra muerte - soltó casi con agonía. - iré a casa las niñas necesitan a sus madres y sus maridos también. Yo necesito mi hogar y descasar, mantenme al tanto de las cosas. - Hien afirmó su hijo puso una mano en el hombro de su padre y sonrió - lamento haberte preocupado Hien, pero de todas formas gracias - su padre simplemente palmeo la mano que estaba en su hombro y le sonrió.

- ve a tu casa y ocúpate como es debido de tu mujer - le dijo con una sonrisa y en tono de reproche. Shaoran afirmó y salió de la habitación tomando su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto.

- Shaoran está aquí - soltó la mayor de las hermanas mientras observaba por la ventana que el patio se iluminaba por completo. Antes de poder mencionar algo más, Fanren ya estaba corriendo hacía la puerta. Shiefa volteó hacía su hermana menor y esta le sonrió en respuesta mientras retiraba el paño con cuidado secando la frente de su cuñada.

- ¿Qué esperabas? - soltó calmadamente mientras acomodaba las cosas y miraba a su hermana mayor - ¿esperabas que te cediera el lugar porque era su superior? - Shiefa le observó con reproche el cual ignoró completamente y le sonrió - sabes que con respecto no hay rango, creí que lo tenías claro - mencionó divertida mientras esperaba la reacción de su hermana - ve Shiefa yo me quedaré vigilando - soltó calmadamente casi ordenándole a su hermana mayor que se moviera.

- Shaoran!! - gritó su hermana estrechándole. Su hermano le recibió en los brazos y le beso la frente - ¿estás bien? - afirmó sin siquiera mencionar una palabra. Estaba muy serio, su hermana se apartó un poco y le observó con detenimiento hasta que él soltó en un suspiro de resignación.

- estoy bien Fanren, tal vez cansado pero no más que eso tranquila - soltó sonriendo, lo que provocó que su hermana se calmara y le sonriera en respuesta- ¿Cómo está? - soltó con profunda preocupación.

- la trasladamos como lo dijiste y en cuanto estuvo en su cama se calmó, a dormido tranquila desde entonces. Continúa con fiebre aunque Futtie asegura que es normal. A estado a su lado todo el tiempo, cerciorándose que se encuentra bien - Shaoran volvió a sonreír mientras despeinaba a su hermana. Quien iba a protestar pero cayó en cuanto vio el rostro de su hermano.

- te lo agradezco hermana. Sé que quisieras estar en tu casa con las niñas, lo lamento mucho. Yo debería estar aquí - ella negó al momento que ambos volteaban a ver a la hermana mayor aparecer en la entrada al hall.

- nada de eso Shaoran, tenías asuntos que encargarte - soltó calmadamente pero con una mirada muy seria, todo lo contrario a la fanren que prácticamente le había recibido como si volviera de la oficina. - ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – soltó en tono de reproche.

- concluido y despachado en una bolsa - soltó fríamente Shaoran - también te lo agradezco Shiefa, se que no era parte de tus ordenes - su hermana simplemente afirmó mientras le observaba de arriba a bajo.

- sabes que desde el momento en que te casaste con ella, la transformarte en la prioridad numero uno de todos nosotros, su vida es primero que nada - soltó calmadamente mirándole de la misma forma que cuando entró. La tensión entre ambos podía cortarse con un cuchillo. - estará bien, Futtie está cuidando de ella, la fiebre comienza a menguar, no quiso medicarla hasta que tú no estuvieras aquí. - él volvió a afirmar mientras se reverenciaba.

- nuevamente te lo agradezco shiefa - dicho esto avanzó por el pasillo hasta adentrarse en la habitación. Sus hermanas estaban a punto de gritarse pero mantuvieron la compostura, al ver el cambio en el rostro de su hermano.

-Shaoran - susurró su hermana mirándole con detenimiento y tomándole de la mano para que avanzara hacía la cama - está mucho mejor, aunque presiento que te extraña a mencionado tu nombre varias veces. - sentenció en voz calmada y sentándole en la silla que ella antes ocupaba.

- ¿despertará Futtie? - soltó con angustia mientras tomaba la débil mano de su esposa - se ve tan mal. - su hermana se arrodillo junto a él y le sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro.

- la herida era superficial, perdió mucha sangre, pero ninguno de sus órganos fue comprometido, está pálida pero estará bien shao, no debes preocuparte se recuperará en poco tiempo - soltó dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza su hermano con lentitud - no puedo prometerte que despierte en pocos minutos, porque está sedada pero lo hará en cuanto el sedante pase y su cuerpo recupere fuerzas - Shaoran afirmó sonriendo.

- te lo agradezco Futtie - mencionó mientras le tomaba la mano y le sonreía - ¿Cómo te sientes? - le susurró sonriendo con complicidad, ella afirmó mientras se llevaba la mano a su vientre y sonreía con los ojos llenos de ilusión. - me alegro pero debes descansar, Hien lo sabe - ella afirmó nuevamente - viejo loco mandarte a una misión sabiendo eso, está perdiendo los estribos - mencionó tensando su mano.

- yo le pedí ir shao, sabía que era importante para ti y para mi. Quería ver que Sakura estuviera bien con mis propios ojos. Además Tomoyo necesitaba salir de escena, su embarazo es muy avanzado como para tanto revuelo - soltó dulcemente y en voz calma - ¿Cómo te sientes tú? - Shaoran afirmó mientras miraba nuevamente a su esposa. - lo comprendo, podrás dormir o necesitas que te de algo - le mencionó observando que sus hermanas permanecían paradas fuera del cuarto, una de cada lado de la puerta.

- no estaré bien Futtie, pero nuevamente te lo agradezco - ella sonrió mientras le besaba la frente y se levantaba - descansa y cuídate ¿quieres? -volvió sobre sus pasos y le abrazó dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

- procura cuidar de ti hermanito, de lo contrario Sakura se preocupará por ti - él le observó sorprendido - crees que aún puedes engañarme, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estás bien. Siquiera tu forma de caminar es la misma - ella volteó el rostro hacía su cuñada - y si yo lo noté ella no tendrá problemas. - Shaoran afirmó mientras le agradecía con la mirada - nos veremos ya sabes puedes llamarme cualquier cosa, estoy cerca además sabes que me agrada verte - sonrió mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de su cuñada y otra en la de su hermano - estará bien tranquilo - soltó a forma de saludo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y sus cosas, saliendo a paso lento.

Al llegar a la puerta observó a sus hermanas y sonrió - ¿A dónde crees que vas? - soltó su hermana y superior - todavía no tenemos ordenes de retirarnos - Futtie le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras seguía colocándose el saco. - Lee no puedes ignorarme.

- si, si puedo no los estas viendo - sus vos era de advertencia mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente - me voy a mi casa, mis hijas me necesitan. Extraño a mi marido, necesito descansar, pero sobre todas las cosas ambos necesitan de intimidad, Shaoran está cansado, Sakura descansa y no necesita que la molesten. - Shiefa iba a protestar cuando su hermana la detuvo con una fría mirada - no molestes Shiefa, sabes tanto como yo, que Shaoran que un escuadrón nada le sucederá a Sakura mientras él este a su lado - Fanren sonrió mientras afirmaba y ingresaba a la habitación.

- a donde vas - soltó casi con histeria la mayor de las hermanas. La aludida volteó lentamente sobre sus talones y negó suavemente - responde - esta le tomó por el cuello y la azotó contra la pared.

- estoy harta de tu actitud shiefa, guarda silencio por una vez en tu vida. Aquí no eres mi superior, no puede pronunciar una palabra. Me iré Futtie tiene razón no es momento para preocuparnos por la seguridad de Sakura. Ambos necesitan intimidad, estar tranquilos - soltó mientras le soltaba despectivamente y golpeándole contra la pared nuevamente.

- suficiente - fue la voz helada de su hermano menor. Quien le tendió la mano a Shiefa para que se levantara de suelo y extendió la otra hacía Fanren con su sacó. - Futtie tiene razón, no debían involucrarse y lo han hecho, por ello se lo agradezco, pero necesitamos descansar, los dos, saben que no dejaré que nada le sucede - Fanren afirmó y los mismo futtie que se dirigieron a la puerta rápidamente.

- nos veremos hermanito - soltó Futtie saliendo por la puerta secundada por Fanren quien sonrió y le saludo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- tu no te irás verdad Shiefa - su hermana terminó de ponerse le pie y le miró con furia contenida. Shaoran simplemente mantuvo la vista clavada en la de ella. - ¿Qué quieres? - soltó fríamente.

- tengo ordenes - sus palabras quedaron en su garganta en cuanto vio a su hermano cerrar la puerta y avanzar peligrosamente hacia ella.

- está es mi casa, no hay ordenes y no depende de la compañía. Lo repetiré solo una vez ¿Qué quieres? - shiefa afirmó volteando el rostro hacia un lado.

- quiero saber que demonios sucede contigo, no queda nada del Shaoran de siempre. No has sonreído en meses, no hablas, no duermes solo matas - soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones al terminar la frase.

- no vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra entre estas paredes. Nada me sucede simplemente soy lo que soy Shiefa, tengo un trabajo lo cumplo. No sonrió porque no ha sido una buena semana, tengo a mi mujer en la cama vendada, herida y probablemente con un shock en cuanto descubra que mató a un hombre - Shaoran respiraba con dificultad- como voy a explicarle que su cuerpo se defendió por si mismo sin que su conciencia lo notara. O mejor como le digo que es capaz de manejar las Katana como un experto, como el asesino mejor entrando, cuando siquiera recuerda como se llamaba su madre, cuando no recuerda nada de su pasado. O peor aún cuando yo no sé como lo hizo - sentenció en voz profunda y calma, pero temiblemente amenazante - ya te lo he dicho Shiefa no soy tu protegido, no soy un niño, dejé de serlo hace mucho. Soy tu superior si quieres verme de esa forma, pero sobre todo soy un asesino, no pidas que vuelva ha ser el mismo cuando ya no puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas, cuando no puedo salir a la luz sin sentir jaquecas insoportables. Cuando no puedo mirar a mi mujer sin el miedo de que enloqueceré y podría matarla. No tengo ganas de ser el mismo ¿entendido? - Shaoran se mantuvo en la misma posición mientras su hermana se recargaba en la pared, a donde había llegado mientras Shaoran avanzaba hacía ella.

- no ves que va a matarte, no ves que todo un juego de mi padre. Te matará como a mi madre, para ellos no somos más que números, una estadística. - Gritó ahogadamente mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro de porcelana y su cabello negro se pegaba a su rostro. - es un camino sin retorno, no te das cuenta que estas perdido lo límites, que lo que comenzó como una última opción hoy es la primera, que te matará en cuanto no les sirvas - Shaoran extendió su pañuelo a su hermana sin expresión alguna.

- lo que no entiendo es porque lloras por algo que sabes que elegí Shiefa. Tomé mi decisión, incluso la de poner en manos de los más despiadados al amor de mi vida, a mi mujer. Porque no te das cuenta, que sé que este camino me matará, pero que es el único que tengo para terminar con esta porquería, para terminar con esto y tener las esperanzas de que Sakura tenga una vida buena, en donde puede pensar en tener un hijo, sin miedo a que alguien lo use para terminar conmigo. - Shaoran suspiró y su cuerpo se relajo - entiende esto Shiefa, si no sigo este camino tus hijas tendrán el mismo futuro que tu, no tendrán opción. Probablemente no llegue a ver nada y muera mucho antes, pero no me iré solo me llevaré a estos bastardos conmigo. - Shiefa le miraba asombrada pero con sus ojos color café cristalinos y desbordados en lágrimas. - Hermana sabes que si tuviera otra opción la tomaría gustoso, que si pudiera ser el esposo que mi mujer se merece lo sería. Dejaría todo por se una hombre, pero solo soy un asesino y tengo demasiado en esta vida como para arrepentirme.

- Shaoran - soltó suspirando tratando de contener la lágrimas - no puedes ser conciente de lo que haces, no puedes saber que te estas matando - su hermano torció una sonrisa.

- lo sé soy un milagro médico - mencionó con amargura clavada en la voz - soy conciente de cada cosa que pierdo, de cómo el control cada vez parece algo más irreal. Como si mi cuerpo no fuera mió y que mis deseos me consumen, que la katana es la única forma que tengo de calmar mi interior. - Shaoran cerró sus puños - soy demasiado consiente de que escucho una voz que no es mía. Que convivo en mi interior con una propia creación que terminará por consumirme. Es demasiado duro no poder perder la conciencia, siquiera cuando le hago el amor a mi mujer, porque sé que en cuanto flaquee, la sentenciaré a muerte. - Shaoran suspiró mientras levantaba los ojos hacía los de su hermana - si Shiefa son conciente de cada cosa que pasa, y sigo adelante porque sé que es el mejor camino. Ahora por favor necesito descansar, necesito estar con mi mujer, necesito estar para ella el tiempo que me lo permitan. Por favor hermana necesito tranquilidad. - shiefa respiró por primera vez desde que él había comenzado su monólogo - no tengo más respuestas para darte. Solo hay una explicación, este es el camino que tomé el destino que elegí y continuaré por el mismo hasta que no tengas más fuerzas. Es el rol que tengo - mencionó calmadamente.

Su hermana afirmó mientras le abrazaba estrechamente, Shaoran le abrazó con un brazo y le beso la frente. - llámame si necesitas algo - él sonrió y volvió a afirmar. - estaré con el comunicados encendido en todo momento - le vio partir y le saludo.

- intenta descansar y estar con las niñas, sé que deben haberte extrañado. Dales mis saludos - soltó calmadamente mientras le veía afirmar y salir por la puerta del frente. Se recargó en la pared, esperando a que su respiración se calmada, no entendía porque demonios le había dicho tanto, aunque se sentía un poco menos frustrado.

Negó mientras sonreía apenas, su hermana mayor le conocía demasiado. Sabía que ese había sido su propósito todo el tiempo, que el soltara lo que tanto le carcomía el pecho. Volvió a negar acercando el sofá a la cama donde estaba su mujer. Dios necesitaba un descanso su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido. Le observó con cuidado mientras acomodaba sus cabellos dorados lentamente. Se veía tranquila realmente esperaba que ella tuviera dulces sueños.

Inspiró mientras tomaba su mano y se reclinaba en el sofá estaba seguro, no podría pegar un ojo, tampoco lo deseaba hasta no verle levantada, no conseguiría calmarse lo suficiente para dormir.

Le vio sonreír entre sueños, esto calmó su alma. Pero su mente nuevamente trajo las palabras de aquel bastardo. ¿Podría ser posible que ella hubiera pasado por aquello?, que nadie lo hubiese notado, que siquiera lo más hábiles investigadores y médicos no lo hubiesen notados. Porque estaba seguro no había nada en el expediente y su padre tampoco lo sabía.

- Kammi Sakura -murmuró desgarradoramente acariciándole el rostro. Cuantas cosas había olvidado, que realmente merecía la pena nunca recordar. Pero sobre todo como sería su esposa, con todos los recuerdos, sería la misma. Al parecer la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, de una vida mejor. Por ello era por lo que peleaba porque sabía al final, cuando ella lo supiera le perdería o, tal vez si tenía suerte, moriría antes de ver el odio en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Inspiró nuevamente observándole dormir.

- estoy bien Eriol, por favor solo quiero descansar -sentenció por 10 vez su esposa caminando hacía la cama - vamos hablaremos en la habitación, los pies me están matando - soltó con gracia tratando de calmar los ánimos. Su esposo afirmó mientras le seguía sin cambiar el rostro de consternación y preocupación.

Una vez que ella estuvo en la cama suspiró sonoramente y le sonrió a su esposo - ¿segura estas bien Tomy? - insistió nuevamente con voz dulce pero preocupada - los médicos dijeron que estabas muy alterada en cuanto te sacaron de la clínica, yo mismo lo escuché. ¿Estas segura de que haces bien en quedarte aquí? - Tomoyo sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de su marido.

- lo único que necesitamos es estar contigo, creo que desesperé cuando supe lo que Sakura había hecho, no puedo creerlo - Eriol afirmó mientras se sentaba junto a ella - nunca pensé a Sakura capaz de ello. He visto mucho pero nada como eso, sus movimientos… no tienen explicación, solo alguien con años de entrenamiento podría moverse así - Eriol le observó.

- Shaoran mencionó exactamente lo mismo, no era el corte de un principiante y mucho menos de alguien que había desesperado, por el contrario era el corte meditado, preciso. Según él y el forense el hombre no tuvo tiempo de siquiera ordenarle a sus piernas el salir corriendo - Tomoyo cerró los ojos y afirmó - ¿le viste? - Tomoyo afirmó mientras suspiraba.

- estaba en mi oficina cuando todo sucedió, estaba arreglando las fichas médicas y precisamente consultando los últimos controles del escuadrón. Irrumpieron la entrada con un gran disturbio todos gritaban y salir a ver, esperando encontrarme con una emergencia, tal vez un accidente. Pero por el contrario, en el medio de la sala estaba un enviado del dragón blanco, se que lo he visto en otras misiones. Pero estaba irreconocible, irascible gritando a todo pulmón esperando que alguien le entendiera. No pude hacer otra cosa que esconderme y esperar el momento justo para un contraataque - Eriol volteó a mirarle como si estuviera hablando locuras. - sé que no hubiese podido hacer mucho, pero no podía quedarme esperando que los otros fueran heridos. Estaba esperando y observando cuando Sakura irrumpió en el lugar, le vie escondida tras una de las columnas, vi algo en ella que no había visto antes - mencionó meditabunda.

- Shaoran mencionó que Sakura hubiese reaccionado de otra forma de no haber aparecido la parturienta, tu que crees - Tomoyo negó lentamente.

- sé que lo que voy a decir sonará a locura, pero ví en sus ojos las determinación, estaba segura de que atacaría en cuanto de diera lo posibilidad. Fue esa mirada que tiene los tiradores, listo para disparar - Eriol afirmó - cuando la parturienta apareció el rostro de Sakura cambió completamente, estaba de nuevo ella con su rostro preocupado y sus ojos eran de consternación, toda frialdad había desaparecido. La mujer se tambaleó hasta caer justo en la puerta donde estaba, el prisionero. Sakura se adelantó llamando la atención del hombre en cuanto vio, que le apuntaba a matar. Ordenó que se movieran para atenderla, pero en cuanto lo hicieron el agente disparó contra los médicos. - Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmarse.

- Cielo, por favor no es necesario todos me han dicho como fue - soltó intranquilo tratando de hacerla desistir de recordar el hecho.

- puede que si Eriol, pero nadie vio a Sakura moviéndose como se movió, ni como su rostro cambio o como una sonrisa escapó en cuanto atravesó al hombre - mencionó temblando un poco - se interpuso frente al hombre y le grito barbaridades que nunca escuché de ella, hasta me pareció que por momentos reconocía a quien tenía enfrente. Mencionó algo como "_que pasa ahora que… no está tu jefe tiemblas" _después volvió a gritarle "_ahora que no estoy atada no tiemblas de miedo"._ El hombre se quedó estático en el lugar, y su piel se puso blanca. En ese segundo Sakura se movió rápidamente, parecía saber exactamente que hacer, uso las columnas para resguardarse de los disparos, pero incluso cuando le alcanzaron siguió con su trayectoria como si no lo notara - Tomoyo volvió a temblar - antes había visto algo así, solo a algunos… tu sabes a que me refiero.

- los exterminadores de la compañía - Tomoyo afirmó - pero Tomy, comprende que es casi imposible que Sakura se moviera como ellos, están dementes, son entrenados para exterminar - su esposa le miró casi suplicante.

- lo sé Eriol, créeme que lo medite mientras estuve en la oficina de Hien una y otra vez, no podía haber visto lo que ví, pero todo me lleva a pensar que si. si tan solo le hubieras visto desarmarlo, causando daños impresionantes con pocos golpes. Con solo dos golpes había sacado el arma y con un simple movimiento la desarmó antes de lanzarla al suelo, escapó de cuchillas dobles y desarmó al hombre, golpeándole con tanta ferocidad, pero sin que su cuerpo lo notase, ella se movía como si fuera ballet no una lucha - le observó sorprendido acuciando el vientre de su esposa - fue increíble amor, era algo casi anormal, su rostro era inexpresivo y su mirada amenazante. Creo que en el único momento que ví su rostro, el de Sakura fue cuando el hombre le gritó "_se quien eres maldita, terminare contigo y con el lobo"_, ella se congeló en el lugar y fue cuando le hirió en el vientre. Pero solo se tomó la herida y gritó nuevamente lanzándose contra él.

- Sakura no puede saber como se lo conoce a Shaoran ¿verdad? - Tomoyo no pudo negar o afirmar simplemente le devolvió la misma mirada - no puede, pero sobre todo como sabía aquel hombre quien era ella o como fue que ella pudo usar la misma espada que su agresor - Eriol volteó a su esposa.

- lo vi, claramente cuando la hirieron no lo dude iba a avanzar, pero quedé clavada en donde estaba. Sakura se movió rápidamente golpeó la mano del hombre, esquivando la estocada, la espada salió de las manos y ella la tomó prácticamente en el iré, le giró para que el filo quedara expuesto, y antes de que reaccionara se abalanzó sobre el hombre haciendo lo que todos vimos - su esposo inspiró buscando calma - cuando terminó me sorprendió lo que hizo - murmuró Tomoyo capando su atención nuevamente - sacudió la espada y si no fuera por el grito de la mujer, estoy segura que hubiera intentado meterla en una vaina imaginaria, la forma en que se movió solo es algo natural en quienes son entrenados en las artes de combate. - Eriol volvió a suspirar.

- estos es demasiado increíble tomy, no hay una explicación lógica para nada de lo que paso. Hasta el mismo cadáver podría ser confundido por obra del mejor de nuestros exterminadores, no es algo que se vería como obra de alguien que actuó por instinto. - ambos negaron - Shaoran estaba tan desconcertados como nosotros, aunque él vio la escena como si fuera algo normal - Tomoyo volteó asombrada - no parecía afectarle lo que vio, nada de lo repulsivo que era el contexto pareció molestarle. Ha pasado por peores cosas que las que podíamos imaginar.

- no lo sé, pero si de algo estamos seguros, es que no fue la primera vez que Shaoran ve algo así. Pero estoy segura que Sakura jamás tomó una Katana antes, es más puedo jurara que era muy torpe en el gimnasio - sentenció Tomoyo preocupada - no lo entiendo - Eriol negó mientras le abrazaba - y me preocupa, porque si nosotros no lo entendemos ella podrá menos aún. Será un Shock muy fuerte, dar cuenta de lo que hizo sin saber como - Tomoyo se acurrucó junto a su esposo - espero Shaoran esté con ella.

- lo único que sé es que Shaoran fue al interrogatorio del sospechoso, a quien fueron a buscar - ambos cerraron los ojos, estaban consientes de cómo eran esos interrogatorios, nadie salía vivo de ese lugar - solo espero que Shaoran esté de vuelta en casa, Sakura realmente lo necesitará en cuanto despierte. - pronto sonó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche. - con permiso - mencionó Eriol mientras tomaba el teléfono sentándose en la cama

-_ Eriol, Shaoran - _ fue la voz apagada de su amigo desde el otro lado -_ ¿Cómo está Tomoyo? ¿la encontraste mejor?, siento no haber llamado antes-_ soltó calmadamente.

- está bien Shaoran, preocupada por Sakura pero ambas están en perfectas condiciones - Eriol sonrió, apreciaba mucho la preocupación de su amigo, más aún sabiendo por el momento que estaba pasando - ¿Sakura?

-_ aún no despierta, está con fiebre aunque Futtie me aseguró que es normal por el tamaño de la herida. No sé como reaccionará en cuanto se de cuenta de lo que paso - _ Eriol no supo que responder - _de igual manera solo me queda esperar. Solo llamaba para saber como estaban, estaré llamando en cuanto tenga novedades. Por favor hazme saber si necesitas de algo -_ su amigo sonrió nuevamente.

- estaremos bien Shaoran, tu dinos si nos necesitas, Tomoyo está preocupada por Sakura. Los dos lo estamos así que dinos en cuanto despierte. - Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar a su marido.

-_ gracias Eriol, les tendré al tanto procuren descansar, en especial tu. No sabemos cuando nos llamarán de nuevo, esto no puede traer nada bueno. Nos veremos, buenas noches -_ Eriol respondió mientras la línea se cortaba.

- Sakura está en la casa con Shaoran, no ha despertado aún, pero Futtie le vio y dice que es cuestión de tiempo - Tomoyo sonrió mientras abrazaba a su esposo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que finalmente Eriol besó la frente de su esposa - cariño intenta descansar, vamos a dormir los dos lo necesitamos. - sin más ambos se adentraron en las sábanas, para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

- shao - fue la voz débil que le despertó, volteó asustado hacía su lado encontrándose en la oscuridad dos esmeraldas, apenas iluminadas por el brillo de las luces del exterior. - shao ¿Dónde estamos? - Shaoran sonrió mientras encendía la luz de noche y se arrodillaba a su lado.

- en casa - mencionó suavemente acariciando su cabello con preocupación - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Sakura sonrió afirmando - ¿necesitas algo? - ella negó.

- ¿que paso Shaoran yo… - sus ojos se dilataron y su rostro palideció rápidamente, le estrechó las manos con apremio intentando calmarle. - Por kammi que he hecho - mencionó mirando a Shaoran. - dime que no es verdad, que solo es una pesadilla - Shaoran negó lentamente. En cuanto llegó la respuesta Sakura comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, soltó las manos de Shaoran y la miró como si estuvieran malditas. Se sentó súbitamente en la cama, incluso ignorando el dolor que ellos suponía. - ¿Cómo…yo no puedo… yo he… no - Shaoran vio lo peor llegar.

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron aún más y su respiración se aceleró, en el mismo segundo que sus manos llegaban a su frente y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse sin control. - Sakura no - gimió mientras se lanzaba sobre ella para evitar que se hiriese. - Sakura - exhalo con impotencia mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Al verla retorcerse de dolor y gritar, la sostuvo con fuerza aunque sus brazos flaquearon al verla en tal agonía, solo debía resistir un poco más.

Cuando finalmente las sacudidas frenaron y ella se calmó lo suficiente, Shaoran se apartó tomándola en brazos ya acunándole contra su pecho. Intentando calmarle, su respiración era ahogada y su llanto profundo. Pronto las lágrimas empapaban su pecho y las uñas de las femeninas manos se clavaban en su espalda dolorosamente.

- todo estará bien Sakura, todo estará bien -tras esas palabras le estrechó escuchando que su respiración se volvía ahogada. Sin más remedio le tomó con un brazo, tomando del cajón, de la mesa de noche, una jeringa preparada. Tras darle unos golpecitos la inyecto suavemente en el muslo de su esposa. - tranquila todo estará bien - mencionó mirando a el rostro que estaba ido, pronto sus facciones se relajaron, su respiración se volvió pausada y profunda - por kammi Sakura no - murmuró estrechándola contra su pecho. Aquello solo le demostraba que en cuando despertara, su mundo se vendría abajo, el ataque solo era la reacción de su cuerpo, pero cuando este pasar y ella despertara se enfrentaría a la peor realidad. La de su mente. - por que…- porque no había estado para ella, para protegerla, con él a su lado jamás tendría que haberse manchado las manos. Jamás tendría que haber lidiado con lo que lidiaba con aquel sentimiento, que el tan bien conocía.

Le beso la frente mientras le recostaba en la cama y el se quedaba a su lado, al ver que ella se acurrucaba junto a él en cuanto ocupó su lugar. Tal vez también necesitaba dormir, en pocos minutos ambos estaban descansando.

**Notas de la autora****:**

_Largo ¿no?, bueno quería de algún modo darle mejor calibre al fic y me pareció buena idea alargar un poco el capitulo, espero no haya resultado muy pesado. En fin como verán realmente me preocupa lo que me han dicho y espero este sea un mejor capitulo, por lo menos un poco más claro._

_Sin duda como mencioné al principio, la trama es densa y por momento confusa, pero puedo asegurarle que todo tiene un propósito, incluso los momentos en los que parece faltar un cierre o información. Solo les pido paciencia y todas las opiniones que puedan dar, para que el fic sea cada vez mejor. Desde ya les agradezco enormemente por todo el apoyo que siempre me hacen llegar, saludos a todos!!_

_Contestando reviews__:_

**Rosh Bernal** : hola muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias, por tu review de verdad me ha hecho muy bien recibirlo sobre todo por la parte que me dices que mi fic te gusta tanto como para volverlo a releer en cuanto se hace alguna bola, debo reconocerlo a veces se que se torna complicado de entender. Espero mis comentarios del comienzo de este chap sean de utilidad, pero sobre todo que este capitulo puedas disfrutarlo sin volver a leerlo. Te agradezco mucho de nuevo tanto entusiasmos que me trasmitís en tus reviews realmente me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ¡¡gracias!! Espero tus comentarios de este chap. Saludos!!

**Naoko Sakuma**: hola muchas gracias por tu review, no hay problema con el dejar comentarios, la verdad que me pone muy contenta que lo hayas hecho ahora, espero continué. También espero que mi aclaración al comienzo haya sido de utilidad como para "ilustrar" un poco mejor la cosas. Lo de trama densa, tengo que reconocerlo es así, solo espero que este chap tenga más claridad sin sacarle lo interesante, porque como bien resaltarse, la idea es que el fic sea interesante y que ponga suspenso. Je! Como verás ya me extendí mucho, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y gracias por tu comentario que me ayudo a darme cuenta que era necesario una aclaración por lo de la trama. ¡¡Gracias!! Saludos!!

Pd: me olvidaba, prometo solemnemente poner una buena escena S&S para que todos la disfrutemos.

**LMUndine**: hola gracias por el apoyo!!, prometo no dejar el fic sin un final, tal vez tarde un poco más pero seguro que lo termino, más contando con tu apoyo. Lo de Sakura bueno… es un misterio como habrás visto después de leer este chap, nadie lo sabe solo puedo decirte, que la verdad la tienen Hien y Shaoran. Respecto a Shaoran, es un tanto complicado su vida está literalmente entre cuchillos, con el correr de los capitulo se verá la cara real de la vida de Shaoran, espero este chap no te haya decepcionado, muchos saludos!! Nos estamos viendo!! Gracias de nuevo!!

**Ire yamichii**: gracias por entender lo de la uni, la verdad que estoy apretada de tiempo, pero sigo firme!!. Me encantó la expresión "_para chuparse los dedos", _ es buenísimo y me pone muy contenta que te resulte así. La verdad que la trama es densa pero prometo hacerla cada vez más fluida y más interesante. De la vida de casados que puedo decir, es "extrema" ! Muchas gracias por tu reviews saludos hasta la próxima!!

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y a todos aquellos que siguen el fic, espero no haberlos defraudado y por favor quienes puedan dejen sus comentarios, la vedad que más allá de que este fic busca ser una trama nueva e interesante, digamos que estoy un poco "experimentando" y cualquier comentario me viene de maravilla, gracias todos!! Nos vemos_

_Angelyanu_


	6. VI El oscuro abismo de la desesperación

Réquiem para un corazón

Réquiem para un corazón

By Angel-Yanu

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp como así también la historia original de CCS, este es un modo de entretención sin fines de lucro y sin mayor restricción de edad salvo por la trama de la historia. Todos los demás personajes "extras" son de mi autoría. (Universo alterno)

Summary: perdido en las sombras de una mentira, en un trabajo agobiante y lleno de atrocidades, ella era su ángel la luz de cada mañana. Pero su corazón tendría Réquiem después de tanta muerte… un asesino puede ser salvado por el más divino ángel sobre la tierra.

Recapitulando.

_Le beso la frente mientras le recostaba en la cama y el se quedaba a su lado, al ver que ella se acurrucaba junto a él en cuanto ocupó su lugar. Tal vez también necesitaba dormir, en pocos minutos ambos estaban descansando_

Capitulo 6: El oscuro abismo de la desesperación

- quiero que me digas la verdad Shaoran - soltó seriamente su esposa intentando mantener la calma - no es mucho lo que puedo recordar por mi misma, y lo que recuerdo no me trae la mayor de las tranquilidades. - su esposo se sentó junto ella y le miró preocupado - por favor lo necesito, no puedo estar con esta duda dime es verdad. Yo hice todo lo que dicen en el diario - Shaoran suspiró aletargadamente intentando darle un orden a la ideas.

- todo tiene un buen motivo, no eres quien dicen - soltó apesumbrado apartando el diario, donde estaba resaltado en cursiva, una asesina de profesión escondida en una doctora. - no saben de lo que están hablando - mencionó quedadamente intentando conseguir tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba "dialogar" con los de aquel diario.

- no me importan lo que los diarios digan, lo que me preocupa en este momento es saber… si yo mate a ese hombre. Si fui capaz de matarlo de esa forma, porque no puedo comprenderlo - soltó casi al borde de las lágrimas - entiendes lo que significa, que estas casado con una posible asesina, o al menos alguien que es capaz de hacer cosas tan atroces - el corazón en su masculino pecho se contrajo mientras le tomaba las mano intentando calmarla, comparado con él, ella era un ángel.

- sabes que lo que sucedió es tan confuso para ti como para mi, conozco de tu pasado lo mismo que tú y esto me asombra. Solo sé que lo que vi ahí era obra de alguien que le han entrenado en al arte de combate, lo cual me alegra - soltó suspirando y causando una tremenda mirada de reproche por parte de su esposa - si no fuere así te hubieran matado Sakura, el hombre que estaba allí, era alguien muy peligroso, lo han tratado de apresar muchas veces, ¿comprendes? - Sakura afirmó aunque aún preservaba la cara de disgusto - sé lo que me dirás, nada justifica una muerte, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero… tu salvaste a una mujer, a todo el personal del hospital, a un niño por nacer y a todos lo que estaban en las salas de atención. Es una situación extrema Sakura, deseaba el bien estar de todos, arriesgaste tu vida por ello, el resultado es lo menos relevante - Sakura le miró sin poder creer lo que había escuchado - era un hombre que merecía la muerte.

- no puedo jugar el papel de dios Shaoran, no me corresponde juzgar quien debe vivir o quien debe morir - su esposo apartó la vista con las orbes color caramelo turbadas en tonos oscuros - yo no puedo hacer lo que hice, no era lo correcto - se sorprendió cuando las masculinas manos se apartaron de ella y se tensionaron, al momento que su marido se paraba rígido frente a ella y tras un sonoro suspiró, sus ojos se abrieron y le miró con un rostro que nunca había visto. - Shao… - sus palabras quedaron en sus labios cuando la mirada se volvió más dura, y los ojos de su amado temblaban con furia.

- ese hombre que tu ajusticiaste, lo merecía, lo merecía como ningún otro y si dios no lo toma, alguien tiene que hacerlo - Sakura le miró anonadada y estática de la impresión de las palabras de su marido - él no merecía pisar esta tierra, contaminaba el mundo en el que vivimos; son esas escorias las que arruinan la vida del mundo. - Shaoran intentó calmarse pero la voz de su último cadáver volvía con más fuerza "_todos le hicieron gritar antes que tú_", eso le incluía, y su amada le estaba perdonando arrepentida de terminar con una vida inservible.

- Dios Shaoran no digas eso, nadie merece morir - soltó alarmada al borde de las lágrimas - yo no debía matarlo, no fui conciente de lo que hacía, no pude detenerme, fue horrible - sus mejillas se bañaron en lágrimas - dios no puedo escucharte decir cosas así - comenzó a llorar con angustia inusitada, casi dificultándole la respiración.

- Mi amor - soltó Shaoran arrodillándose frente a ella olvidando todo el enfado, todo el dolor o la frustración. Se sentía miserable al traerle tal angustia - no llores, por favor Sakura lo siento, me dejé llevar - soltó mientras el tomaba las manos e intentaba hacerle calmarse, sobre todo porque podía ver el dolor que causaba el llanto con las heridas que poseía.

- es que yo, yo soy una asesina Shaoran, soy peor que ese hombre - instintivamente le estrechó entre sus brazos, negando y besándole las mejillas, la frente y la coronilla - no puedes negarlo Shaoran, como puedes amar a alguien que tiene las manos manchadas - soltó mirando sus manos casi con horror - mate a un hombre sin pensarlo dos veces, como si fuera la única opción. - Shaoran le permitió desahogarse sabía que era lo mejor. En su interior una voz gritaba que confesara, que le dijera aquel secreto que la transformaba a ella en un ángel. Puesto que le había amado incluso cuando el tenía el corazón manchado de sangre y asesinatos. Él no podía no amarla, ella había matado defendiendo una vida, era mucho mejor que lo que él hacía.

- tranquila mi Sakura - susurró suavemente acariciando con suavidad la espalda, intentando confortarla - digas lo que digas, el hombre que mataste no iba a dudar en eliminarte y matar a todas las personas que se interpusieran en su paso. Sin contemplación, no hubo otra opción, en ese momento actuaste por instinto, querías salvar a la gente y eso es lo que tiene que primar - Sakura iba a protestar pero él le beso dulcemente - para mi eres la misma y te amo, arriesgaste tu vida, pude perderte - mencionó con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos - el que una persona muriera fue una jugada del destino. Se que no lo harías si pudiera ver otra opción, te amo - Sakura soltó un suave llanto.

- no sé como seguir, no sé que voy hacer cuando vuelva al trabajo, la gente mis pacientes ¿que dirán de mi? - le abrazó estrechamente trasmitiéndole tranquilidad - ¿Qué voy hacer Shaoran? - le tomó el rostro con suavidad y acaricio sus mejillas.

- sé que quienes te conocen verán lo mismo que yo veo Sakura. Pusiste tu vida en juego para salvar a alguien que no conocías, eso es lo que va a primar en la opinión de la gente. Además todos tus compañeros de trabajo, incluso las chismosas enfermeras - agregó robándole una sonrisa - estaban muy preocupado por ti, y no por lo que habías hecho. - Sakura sonrió afirmando intentando calmar su interior - date tiempo, descansa cuando veas las cosas más claras y las analices diferente sé que te sentirás mejor. - Shaoran le observó con dulzura y besándole con parcimonia, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, demasiado para su impresión - promete me algo - soltó casi con angustia. Ella simplemente afirmó intentando descifrar que era lo que le preocupaba - que pase lo que pase, no te interpondrás enfrente de alguien armado, por favor Sakura, si te perdiera - soltó casi estrechándole con desesperación - cuando te vi, pensé que te perdería, no me lo perdonaría, no podría pensarme sin ti a mi lado. ¿Puedes prometerlo? - Ella se lanzó a sus brazos acongojada, por la mirada de su marido. Estaba llena de miedos pero al mismo tiempo de amor incalculable.

- lo prometo, mi amor, lo prometo - soltó mientras se sentía un poco débil - crees que puedes quedarte hoy - mencionó algo dudosa. Él le miró sorprendido y sin comprender por qué preguntaba algo así. - Tu encargo lo habías terminado ya, la operación por la que te fuiste - él afirmó.

- estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites, Hien también está muy preocupado por ti y me dio unos días. Nada demasiado extenso, pero prometió liberarme de cargos sin mucha importancia, por el tiempo que tu este en cama - Sakura sonrió con satisfacción y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo le necesitaba a su lado. Le abrazó y se acercó a su pecho.

- me alegra que vieras que necesitas un descanso - él le abrazó por sobre los hombros y beso su frente - solo espero que no tenga que quedar en cama por días para que se digne a darte un descanso - soltó con un enojo casi infantil, que hizo a Shaoran sonreír y al mismo tiempo admirarle, sabía que interiormente ella era un caos, pero intentaba por todos los medios hacerle sonreír. Puesto que había visto su preocupación marcada en sus miradas.

- te amo - soltó casi suspirando entre sus cabellos y como si fuera la última vez que lo pronunciaría - y no sabes cuanto - Sakura sonrió mientras sentía lentamente que el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Él le notó y sonrió hablando suavemente - duerme lo necesitas, tus heridas sanarás más rápido. Yo estaré aquí- le sonrió tiernamente mientras le veía ser vencida por Morfeo. Su rostro se transformó en el más tranquilo que hubiese visto, sus sueños eran felices; al menos todavía podía garantizarle eso.

Como un flechazo, la verdad que conocía del pasado de su amor, golpeó con severidad su corazón y su razón, tendría que disfrutar y rogar porque ella nunca recordara tan nefasto pasado. Y que sus sueños fueran siempre felices. Cuando dormía era el momento en que su corazón se cargaba de fuerzas para pelear, ella necesitaba el mundo que él había creado para ella, debía pelear por proteger su cofre de cristal. Todo el que intentara romper aquel capullo sufriría las consecuencias, ese era su credo, pelear por ver su rostro tranquilo al dormir y su sonrisa en cuando sus ojos le miraran. Cualquier sacrificio era opacado por la grandeza de su necesidad.

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron lentamente a su rostro y el dulce olor de la comida casera inundó sus sentidos, a lo lejos escuchaba algunas voces junto con la de su marido. Sonrió abriendo lentamente los ojos, tenía la sensación de que había dormido demasiado, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la claridad, vio que tenía una línea intravenosa conectada a dos bolsas. Leyó las etiquetas y volvió a recostarse negando, una era la medicación que tomaba a diario para sus dolores de cabeza y la otra era un antibiótico, lo que le sugería que la fiebre había aumentado a causa de una infección.

Los pasos hacia su habitación le hicieron reaccionar, volteó lentamente el rostro, para encontrar la dulce sonrisa de su amiga. Quien prácticamente se abalanzó al taburete que estaba junto a su cama.

- dios Tomy, no debes correr estas embarazada - soltó tranquilamente mientras inspiraba. Tomoyo le tomó la mano casi al borde de las lágrimas. - tranquila Tomy estoy bien, al menos me siento mejor - susurró tranquilamente.

- nos asustaste mucho comenzaste a tener fallas respiratorias y fiebre muy alta, pensé que terminarías en el hospital. Pero en cuanto te dieron la medicación que tomas para las migrañas la situación mejoró - Sakura miró el "sachet" que colgaba de la viga que ingresaba a su sistema por la línea que tenia conectada a su brazo.

- era esperable - dijo casi abatida, sintiendo que su estómago daba vueltas cada vez más pronunciadas. Su amiga le miró con preocupación y su rostro plagado de alegría cambió a uno más serio.

- dime que no dejaste la medicación - murmuró suavemente pero con severidad. Sakura cerró los ojos con lentitud y negó- ¿Qué por qué harías algo tan imprudente? - su amiga inspiró mientras hacía algunos movimientos para erguirse lentamente en la cama.

- el medicamento estás haciendo cosas muy extrañas en mi. Las contraindicaciones se está cumpliendo una a una, espera poder sacarlo del sistema y así potencias su efecto aminorando los contra efectos, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no puede solo con todo esto - Tomoyo acarició con preocupación el dorso de la mano de su amiga - por favor Tomy no se lo menciones a Shaoran, se preocuparía demasiado por favor, tu puedes comprenderlo eres doctora, si no hago algo mi cuerpo se acostumbrará y terminaré rechazándole del todo. Es lo único que pude hacer por el momento. - Tomoyo afirmó lentamente.

- lo prometo si me prometes que no dejarás de tomarlo de ahora en adelante, debes cuidarte Sakura, las heridas que tiene son de consideración debes descansar y cuidar tu salud ¿entendido? - ella afirmó mientras ambas se abrazaban prácticamente llorando. Cuando se separaron mantuvieron la vista una en la otra - los "chicos" están en una reunión, cuando viene para a verte ellos partían, volverán en pocos minutos. Sakura afirmó volteando la vista hacía la ventana y cayendo en un profundo silencio.

Tomoyo le observó, seguramente pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza y estaba intentando ordenarlas. Se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada por ella pero sabía que solo podía permanecer a su lado esperando pacientemente sus palabras. Su corazón se tranquilizó al verle sonreír de tanto en tanto, al menos era algo feliz lo que surcaba su mente.

" _- Sakura!! - gritó Tomoyo entrando a su oficina, tomándola por los hombros para que se sentara en la primera silla que estaba en el camino - tengo una gran noticia que darte ¿lista? - su amiga de ojos esmeralda sonrió abiertamente, casi podía adivinar el porque de la felicidad incontrolable de su amiga. - Eriol... Eriol, se me propuso ¡¡ nos vamos a casar en 2 meses!! - Sakura saltó del asiento y le abrazó estrechamente._

_- ¡¡ felicidades amiga!! - se separó un poco y sonrió en respuesta a la flamante sonrisa que brillaba en el rostro de su amiga - ya era hora - murmuró mientras tomaba dos cafés de la máquina de expresos que estaba en la oficina._

_- si lo sé - mencionó Tomoyo recibiendo la taza que su amiga le ofrecía - llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, pero en fin no llevábamos demasiado tiempo saliendo. Aún no puedo creerlo - Sakura sonrió mientras chocaba su taza con la de su amiga._

_- no es la mejor forma de brindar. Prometo salir esta noche a festejar en grande - Tomoyo sonrió chocando nuevamente su taza - Por tu compromiso - ambas sonrieron bebiendo un sorbo de sus cafés - ya era hora de que se decidiera por un momento pensé que no te lo pediría, ¿cuéntame como fue? - Tomoyo afirmó tomando asiento mientras su amiga abría su locker sacando su campera - 3 meses de organización tienen que dar sus frutos, al menos quiero pensar que te dio flores o te llevó a un lugar romántico. - Para cuando volteó su amiga le miraba con asombro._

_- tú, tú ¡¡ lo sabías!! - le gritó estallando mientras le lanzaba un almohadón del sofá cercano y corría por ella - lo sabías y no me dijiste nada - Sakura sonrió mientras se escondía y esquivaba el proyectil acolchonado que iba directo a su cara._

_- lo siento Tomy era una promesa, se lo prometí porque me pareció que era algo bueno para ti. El pobre lleva meses viendo la mejor forma, yo solo le di una mano. Lo siento - murmuró al tiempo que salía de su escondite lista para recibir el impacto de otro almohadón pero este nunca llegó por el contrario fue un estrecho abrazo de su amiga lo que le acogió."_

- Tomy - murmuró volviendo la vista a ella tras un largo silencio - si hubiera un secreto que guardas por mi bien, me lo dirías si yo te preguntara cuál es - Tomoyo le observó confundida y tras unos momento afirmó lentamente. Se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga, que volteó el rostro mientras su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - me dirás entonces si sabes algo que debería saber de Shaoran - los ojos amantitas se congelaron en sus orbes y su garganta se secó, no esperaba una pregunta así - dirás que estoy loca Tomy, pero te lo ruego si sabes algo de él dímelo, no importa que, aunque sea el peor secreto solo dilo - los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas a cada palabra y sus manos temblaban.

Como podía negarse aquello, sabía que la preocupación de su amiga era legítima no era una persona que rogara por algo y mucho menos que agrandara los problemas. Si estaba preguntando eso, era porque la situación con Shaoran no era la mejor, algo le preocupaba y mucho.

- ha estado muy mal - soltó Sakura mientras estrujaba las sábanas que estaban sobre sus piernas y bajaba el rostro - tu lo has visto, creo que también lo has notado. Se ha vuelto frío y distante, no me mal entiendas sigue mostrándome tanto o más amor que el día en que me casé, pero hay algo en él que no me deja tranquila. Siento que le estoy perdiendo - la angustia de la rubia se traspasó automáticamente a ella y atinó solo a tomarle las mano. - sé que me ama tomy, lo sé. Cada una de sus acciones me lo dice, pero hay algo en él que no está bien, es como si se estuviera apagando, como si algo estuviera devorando a mi Shaoran ¿me comprendes? - Tomoyo negó asustada porque su amiga sospechara lo que en realidad pasara, sabía que eso le podría en peligro. - Shaoran siempre fue una persona alegre y jovial. No era alguien que viviera bromeando pero… su carácter era alegre, sonreía con frecuencia. Dormía bien, tranquilo, a mi lado. Nunca durmió demasiado pero mientras lo hacía descansaba tranquilo, solo algunas noches tenía pesadillas. Ahora… todo es diferente, viaja más y cuando llega a casa no duerme pasa noche enteras despierto, o por el contrario si duerme lo hace sobresaltado, se levanta en medio de la madrugada y sale a correr, toma una ducha y vuelve a la cama. Esto sucedía antes pero ahora, es algo diario, no el visto sonreír en semanas, está constantemente atento a su alrededor, casi no baja la guardia es como si esperar que alguien va a saltar detrás de él en todo momento. Estoy muy angustiada, sé que no puede prologarse esto o Shaoran tendrá serias consecuencias - Sakura estaba llorando angustiada mientras Tomoyo acariciaba las manos y murmuraba palabras para calmarla. - ¿tú lo has visto? - su amiga afirmó lentamente.

- si Sakura, incluso Eriol lo ha hecho, él también está preocupado por Shaoran, dice que no es le mismo - la rubia levantó la vista alarmada - pero no sabe la causa precisa aunque creo que se puede intuir - murmuró lentamente - no está bien que te diga esto, sé que Shaoran no lo preferiría pero no, pero no puedo verte así de - soltó suavemente mientras inspiraba para aclarar su voz - 5 compañeros del grupo de negociaciones fueron muertos en las pasadas operaciones, estas no han salido como estaban planeadas, simplemente ya no pueden echarle la culpa a la suerte. Ambos sospechan que tienen infiltrados en sus líneas, supongo que Shaoran debe estar más que preocupado por la seguridad de todos los del equipo. Tú sabes como es - Sakura afirmó sintiendo una fuerte conmoción en sus sentimientos, por un lado estaba el alivio de encontrar una posible lógica al comportamiento de su marido, pero por el otro estaba la intranquilidad de que su vida estaba en jaque en todo momento. - su mente debe estar completamente ocupada de cómo garantizar la seguridad, no solo de sus negociadores sino también de sus familias y después de lo que paso en el hospital, no es extraño que su preocupación aumentara aún más. - Sakura afirmó mientras abrazaba a su amiga estrechamente.

- Shaoran no me lo mencionó en ningún momento - Tomoyo le abrazó intentando calmarle, sabía lo desesperante que era para su amiga aquello. Su esposo siempre había hablado con ella todo, sin duda esto no le hacía bien - ¿por qué no me lo dijo? - la pelinegra le tomó por los hombros con suavidad.

- seguramente no lo hizo porque sabes que apenas si has podido recuperarte de lo del embarazo. - Sakura abrió los ojos asombrado - has estado muy sensible y él lo sabe. Ha visto que has aumentado las horas de trabajo y que pasas horas mirando la nada. Todos lo hemos visto, has hecho un gran esfuerzo porque nadie note, que en realidad aún no estas del todo bien. No quiere preocuparte con cosas que solo él puede solucionar. Solo quería protegerte ¿no te parece? - la rubia comenzó a llorar angustiada.

- no lo vi - murmuró entre llanto dolida - él tiene tantas presiones. Nuestro hijo, cuidar de mi, cuidar de sus negociadores, llevar acabo un negocio que es peligroso y sobre todo pensar como retribuirme las horas que no está en casa. Dios, no pude ser tan ciega, Tomy no puede ser tan mala esposa - Tomoyo sonrió interiormente un sentimiento de culpa crecía en su pecho al no decirle la verdad, pero pese a que había visto lo mismo que su amiga estaba segura de no tener la respuesta.

- no lo eres sakurita, ambos han pasado por muchas cosas. Solo necesitan tiempo, deja de presionarte tanto, has lo de siempre; está para él y trata de cuidarte, por favor estas angustias no te hacen bien. Además no eres una mala esposa, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Shaoran, y si no me crees pregúntaselo a cualquier que los conociera antes de que se casara contigo. Te dirán lo mismo. - Sakura afirmó aún llorando, lo que sorprendió a su amiga, ella no era una persona tan sensible, ese angustia incontrolable comenzaba a preocuparle, sobre todo después de lo vivido por su amiga. Tal vez era demasiado para ella. - tranquila dale tiempo y date tiempo a ti para levantarte como siempre, sabes que cuentas conmigo e incluso con Eriol, pronto estarán mejor.

Se abrazó a su amiga sintiendo como si el tiempo retrocediera y estuvieran nuevamente en la universidad, cuando ella lloraba por la muerte de su padre - gracias Tomy - la consideraba su hermana con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosas y ella siempre tenía las palabras justas para traerle paz - todo estará bien ¿verdad? - la pelinegra afirmó tranquilamente mientras intentaba confortarla - todo estará bien - se repitió a si misma intentando que ese pensamiento le diera fuerzas, las cuales comenzaba a faltarle.

- la estoy perdiendo amigo - sentenció Shaoran mientras golpeaba la bolsa de entrenamiento con furia - está volviendo a lo de antes - murmuró con frustración.

- a que te refieres - preguntó Eriol tranquilamente mientras hacía algunas flexiones - a Sakura ¿Qué sucede con ella? - Shaoran se detuvo mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor y tomar asiento.

- está volviendo a lo mismo, pasa horas enteras sin mencionar una palabra - el inglés le observó sin comprender que era lo que quería decir - pasa horas mirando por la ventana sin decir nada, simplemente perdida en la nada mirando un punto fijo por horas. Presiento que todo esto le está afectando, mis ausencias y los malditos cambios de humor no está favoreciendo en nada. Se está marchitando amigo y ahora esto - sentenció pasando la mano por su cabello con desesperación - no quiero verle nuevamente en ese estado, no está en condiciones de resistir algo así - soltó recordando la terrible depresión que su esposa había sufrido al poco tiempo de casarse y que nadie había podido darle explicación alguna.

- era algo esperable, sus mismos colegas lo mencionaron, ella entraría y saldría de las depresiones, con más o menos frecuencia en el correr de los años. Pero es normal, todas las personas que tiene en alguna manera la misma falencia de recuerdos de ellos mismo pasa por esas situaciones. Ella no puede recordar nada de su pasado. - murmuró lo último intentando imaginar el sentimiento, de carecer de referencias reales de su persona y solo contar con lo que otras personas le decían de si - No puedo siquiera imaginar como conlleva todo con tanta naturalidad, ¿comprendes que ella no tiene referencia alguna de cómo era antes, o cuales son sus recuerdos?. Debe encontrarse por momentos actuando de maneras que no creía capaz o que al menos no tienes referencias anteriores. - Shaoran afirmó - lo del pasado incidente es una clara muestra de ello si para nosotros fue confuso para ella debe ser inexplicable. - soltó Eriol mientras dejaba de hacer flexiones para tomar asiento en el piso.

- no tienes idea como comprendo la situación amigo- bajó la vista suspirando con pesadez- lo sé y lo sé muy bien, creo conocer como es no tener referencia alguna - su amigo le observó sin comprender a que se refería. Shaoran simplemente levantó la vista y negó - encontré que mi esposa es capaz de exterminar casi con las mismas habilidades que yo, o que cualquiera de los agentes de la compañía. - el espadachín negó lentamente - no puedo encontrarle explicación.

-si tan solo ella supiera decirnos como o de quien aprendió esos movimientos - soltó el pelinegro mientras acomodaba sus lentes y tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor. - si tan solo recordara - susurró mientras miraba a su amigo quien tenía una mirada amenazante.

Shaoran volteó fulminándole con la mirada. - no, no debe no puede recordar - sentenció con firmeza y con voz fría, tras comenzar a comprender lo que era el pasado de su esposa lo que menos quería era que ella recordara. - no sería la solución, siento que es mi culpa que ella caiga en esos bajos - Eriol negó mientras sonreía.

- sabes que no puedes estar en todos lados Shaoran. Has intentando todo para estar con ella, has logrado "separarte" casi literalmente, entre el hombre que actúa para la compañía y el que es el esposo. De nada servirá seguir pensando que puedes hacer más, terminarás internado o en un psiquiátrico, lo he notado en cada momento ritualizas más la separación entre tus dos personas. Las cosas se te irán de las manos sino lo controlas, dejas tu vida en el momento que tomas un arma, el dejar tu anillo de bodas, tu identificación, las fotos de ella; es dejar al esposo junto a ella. Para ponerte las placas la ropa oscura y las armas- Shaoran le miró sorprendido - al principio era un juego, incluso para mi era una obsesión, pero con el tiempo las cosas se están complicando. Necesitas descansar, además supongo que si yo puedo verle ella también. Debe estar aterrada, ella nunca confía en lo que ve porque teme que sea ilusiones de su memoria incompleta, sabes que las falencias en sus recuerdos le hacen dudar a veces hasta de sus propias decisiones. Tal vez deberías llevarla con un profesional hay una lógica en todo esto, ella interiormente debe saber tener la clave para traer sus memorias. - Shaoran volvió a negar enérgicamente.

- tú le has oído tan bien como yo, incluso los especialistas de la compañía no pudieron darle una explicación para su caso. Ella simplemente le olvido, olvido todos sus recuerdos, los profesionales sostienen que hay dos posibilidades: una lesión o un desequilibrio químico, puesto que ella recuerda quien es y datos relevantes de ella misma, pero nada más. De igual forma ninguna de las dos posibilidades tiene solución y menos que ella pueda encontrar. - Eriol le observó detenidamente por varios segundos.

- ¿qué sabes de su pasado? - Su amigo le volteó para mirarlo sorprendido - hace algunas semanas eras el primero en intentar cualquier cosa porque ella recuperara la memoria y hoy te niegas a que pase. Algo tiene que haber hecho que cambiara de parecer ¿que sabes? - Shaoran suspiró, poniendo una mano en su nuca, abatido.

- desearía no haberlo sabido jamás - el inglés se alarmó ante tal confesión, no podía ser algo bueno - Sakura fue victima de la peor atrocidad que puede sufrir cualquier mujer - sentenció con voz quebrada causada por la rabia que cerraba su garganta. - El maldito bastardo que la atacó y por el que venía eran del mismo bando, ellos conocían a Sakura cuando le vieron le reconocieron de inmediato, me soltó antes de morir que ellos había… había - Eriol observó con desesperación como los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza - que ellos habían abusado de ella - soltó en un grito mientras su puño se hundía en el suelo. La respiración de su compañero se congeló en ese segundo, ahora entendía la brutalidad e incluso la reacción de su amigo ante el prisionero.

- ¿es verdad? - Shaoran levantó al vista sin comprender lo que su amigo cuestionaba - puedes… puedes confirmarlo - sentenció con la voz temblorosa. Shaoran afirmó lentamente mientras suspiraba y pasaba las manos por el cabello en una acción desesperada.

- si Eriol, estoy prácticamente seguro, esos bastardos… solo quisiera tener sus cuellos entre mis manos y hacerles pagar cada cosa que causaron, en la misma intensidad. Dios a ella, no puede ser - las mejillas de su amigo pronto brillaron por las lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente por ellas, era rabia contenida y un dolor inconmensurable. Siquiera podía imaginarse en esa situación - No puedo verle a la cara sabiendo esto, porque no deseó que ella recupere la memoria. Pero al mismo tiempo sé que es lo único que podría salvarle, que le ayudaría a reconocer la persona que está frente a ella en el espejo cada mañana. Por dios, Sakura jamás ha dicho una palabra pero cada vez que se levanta pasa varios minutos viéndose al espejo, intentando encontrar a alguien reconocible en la mujer que está frente a ella. No puedo verle a la cara si sentirme culpable de desear que ella nunca recupere esas memorias que le permitirían reconocerse. Quiero pensar que lo estoy haciendo por ella, que es por una buena razón, en el fondo sé que está mal desear esto, pero no puedo no pensar en lo que pasará si ella recupera su memoria y conoce su verdad, toda lo que sucedió. Creo que no lo soportaría revivir momentos así, o peores, a cada momento dudo más de mis deseos de conocer el pasado de ella, porque temo encontrarme con cosas peores - Ambos se quedaron en silencio - esos malditos bastardos me las pagarán. - Eriol afirmó solo mirando la encrucijada donde estaba su amigo, él nada podía hacer puesto que en su lugar estaría en el mismo dilema. Incluso fuera del mismo no encontraba solución.

Horas más tarde la noche cubría completamente a la ciudad. Un coche plateado recorría la cuidad con parcimonia, Eriol maneja con destreza hacía la casa de su amigo, donde ambas esposa aguardaban por ellos. Tras la charla del gimanacio su compañero se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, no había atinado a decir o hacer nada simplemente permaneció pensando por horas y horas. Siquiera había mencionado palabra al subir al auto ni en el trayecto que llevaban, esto comenzaba a preocuparle parecía sumido en un trance.

Volteó el rostro al verle soltar un suspiro abatido, el primer movimiento en horas -necesito un descanso - soltó lentamente y en voz ida. - realmente las necesito, quiero estar con ella, esto ha sido una tragedia tras otra y presiento que lo peor no ha llegado. - Eriol volvió la vista a la carretera mientras veía por el rabilo del ojos a su amigo tronar sus dedos con nerviosismo. - Una posibilidad me ha estado dando vueltas desde que hablé contigo, no pude haber sido tan ciego - mencionó volviendo el rostro hacía quien manejaba quien le interrogaba con la mirada - Ese maldito pudo comunicar que había encontrado a Sakura, mientras nosotros llegábamos y le apresaban. Sería un desastre si la encuentran, no quiero imaginarlo - Shaoran puso una mano en la frente cubriendo su ojo derecho - no quiero que suceda otra vez lo mismo, infiltrados en mi propia casa, no es algo que esté preparado para soportar. No podré lidiar como la vez pasada, sé que perderé los estribos y todo terminará arruinado. - Eriol puso una mano en el hombro, de su abatido amigo, intentando darle confianza

- puedes pedir seguridad para el hospital e incluso para tu casa - la cara de disgusto de su amigo le dio el mensaje que sus palabras no habían articulado - sé que no tienes las mejor experiencia pero solo asígnalos a custodiar las entradas, si todo sale bien los detectarán antes de que lleguen a Sakura. Sino sabes que Tomoyo estará allí con ella - Shaoran sonrió mientras negaba.

- Tomoyo, no - sentenció con lentitud causando el asombro de su amigo - ella necesita estar protegida y si realmente quieres un consejo sácala del lugar en cuanto puedas o al menos del piso de emergencias, las cosas se complicarán en los días que siguen si mis sospechas son correctas - Eriol afirmó asombrado - Sakura está bien yo mismo me encargaré de vigilarla - Shaoran sonrió con media sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo - ya lo he hecho una vez puedo hacerlo dos - Eriol volvió a sonreír. - necesito refrescar algunas cosas pero si pude mantenerla a salvo por años no creo que ahora se diferencie mucho.

- en ello te equivocas, años atrás ponías a cualquiera para que le viera. Sé que en este momento quien sepa que relación tiene ustedes dos, estará pactando un trato de discreción con sangre. Un error y su cabeza correrá por la acera ¿estoy en lo cierto? - Shaoran afirmó lentamente.

- no tengo mucho más que hacer - murmuró calmadamente mientras veía la entrada de su casa y un auto estacionado allí - ¡pero que demonios! - gritó prácticamente saltando fuera del auto y corriendo al interior de su casa. En ese momento Eriol reparó en el auto que estaba frente al propio y negó, que hacía el jefe en esa casa.

Hien observaba a su nuera con asombro, casi estupefacto por la confesión - quiero que quede en claro Hien, recurrí a ti porque sé que tienes acceso a los procesos que me permitirán saber si estoy en lo cierto. Pero sabes que si una palabra sale de ti, el final no será bonito - mencionó mirándole con una determinación única - el precios es mi vida, en cualquiera de las formas. Si la información se filtra o si no lo haces el resultado será el mismo. - Sakura le entregó un tubo con sangre, Hien iba a protestar - sé lo que dirás llevará tiempo, no me importa. A estas alturas si estoy en lo cierto, no habrá demasiadas soluciones, solo quiero una respuesta honesta y tu eres el único que puede dármela - Hien afirmó nuevamente sorprendido por todo. - siento que esto esa así… no es mi intensión

- Lo haré - sentenció en el momento que las puertas de la habitación se abrían de par en par.

- tú harás que - siseó una voz amenazante y profunda mientras se adentraba en la habitación a paso firme - ¿harás qué?, responde con un demonio - Sakura observó sorprendida la forma en la que había reaccionado su marido.

- Shaoran que bueno que este en casa… - soltó quien estaba en cama, pero sus palabras no continuaron pues la mirada de su esposo le congeló.

- hijo, tu esposa solo quería que le prometiera que te daría un descanso, te ha visto preocupado y cansado. Solo desea un descanso para ti, y yo accedí a su pedido. Cómo podría resistirme a tan encantador rostro - sentenció mientras volvía a su nuera - no te preocupes haré lo posible para que descanse.

- gracias Hien por eso y por responder tan rápido a mi llamado - el hombre simplemente afirmó haciendo un además para salir, ella le sonrió en respuesta mientras salía por la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - sentenció en voz demandante su esposa mientras le miraba con severidad - solo esta ayudándome, que ahora no se puede - gritó casi furiosa, pero muy por el contrario a la reacción de Shaoran que siempre era firme pero calma esta vez le miró con las facciones trasformadas por la ira.

- está siguiéndote a cada paso, solo procuro que tu no tengas problemas. No sé quien es mi amigo o mi enemigo, pero si tuviera que tildar a uno, sería mi padre. Él sería mi primer enemigo, no sé que puede pedirle a él que no puedas pedirme a mi.- soltó avanzando hacia la cama con una mirada fría y llena de enfado.

- Shaoran, por dios escucha lo que dices, está paranoico tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti… - Shaoran negó enérgicamente.

- no, no sabes siquiera como es, es igual que todos los otros de la compañía no hará algo si tuno le das algo a cambio, si no consigue un beneficio. Deja de intentar solucionar cosas que no sabes como hacer - Sakura negaba mientras se levantaba súbitamente de la cama. Dejando a su esposo estático en la posición y cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras.

- si no fueras tan cerrado, te darías cuenta que existen personas a tu alrededor, que se preocupan por ti, que quieren lo mejor. Yo soy una, tu esposa - Shaoran intentaba acercarse notando el error que había cometido - no sé que demonios pasas contigo últimamente, lo único que sé es que estoy desesperada por no perderte Shaoran, no te das cuenta pero estas casi ausente todo el tiempo, no duermes, no comes, no hablas, no sonreís, no me abrazas… dios no eres tú - soltó llorando mientras se tomaba el abdomen con fuerzas - no han sido los mejores meses pero sé que en muchas formas soy una carga para ti - Shaoran negaba intentando alcanzarle para abrazarle pero ella no se lo permitía se movía en pequeños y tambaleantes pasos hacía atrás - solo quiero ayudarte, que abras los ojos ¡¡ no eres un súper hombre, solo eres mi esposo, la persona a quien amo!!. Dios no puedes ser tan ciego, no puedes con todo y nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, pero insistes en tomar las cargas como tuyas, sé que no soy la mejor pero puedo llevar mi propia culpa. No sé que cambio desde que hace unos meses, antes compartíamos las cargas ahora solo soy alguien a quien proteger de quien tener lástima - Sakura levantó la vista llorando amargamente mientras se tambaleaba - dios no quiero eso, no quiero que me tengas lástima, las cosas que pasaron no te da derecho a degradarme a hacerme inferior a ti soy tu esposa pero sobre todo tu compañera ¿por qué ya no puedes confiar en mi? - sentenció desplomándose en el suelo.

En es segundo el corrió a su lado, pero las puertas de la habitación se abrieron por segunda vez, ingresaron por ellas, Tomoyo y Eriol. Antes de poder estar cerca de ella Tomoyo se había interpuesto y con una súbita mirada de advertencia hizo que frena su paso.

Fue prácticamente arrastrado de su habitación por Eriol quien simplemente permanecía en silencio e intentaba sacarlo de lugar. Pero sabía lo que pasaba en el interior de su compañero, más aún cuando Sakura comenzó a convulsionar y de sus labios bocanadas de sangre escapaban casi como si fuera agua.

- Sakura - murmuró mientras las puertas se cerraban delante de él, cortando su visión, forcejeó con el inglés hasta que este le liberó. Golpeo la puerta intentando abrirla pero los seguros estaban puestos, se maldijo hasta que volteó hacía su amigo. - ¿Qué demonios hice? - soltó desplomándose en el piso con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y casi retorciéndose con dolor ante cada agónico quejido de su esposa. - Eriol que demonios he hecho…

Su amigo simplemente se sentó a su lado y recargó la cabeza con la pared - intentaste protegerla, pero… Sakura solo quiere ser tu esposa y no tu protegida. Te lo mencioné cuando dijiste de vigilarla, ya no es una desconocida más, un objetivo que proteger es tu mujer, con quien prometiste pasar el resto de tus días, y eso significa vivir con ella como una igual. - Shaoran afirmó doblado la rodillas y apoyando sus codos en ellas totalmente abatido.

- con un demonio - soltó mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba la cabeza sobre la pared solo restaba esperar. Había sido un ciego, Sakura no era la misma de siempre no era la misma de años atrás ahora era su esposa y parte de su compromiso era compartir con ella, sus penas y alegrías. Ser su compañero y permitir que ella fuera su compañera. ¿En que momento había perdido esa dirección?.

Continuará

_**Notas de la autora**_:

_Hola a todos de vuelta en el camino tras algunas semanas (meses) sin actualizar, bien sin duda este es un capítulo que me presentó un desafío importante, había que equilibrar la reacción de Sakura con todo lo sucedido y la trama de la historia y a decir verdad el resultado, me agrada. Espero a ustedes también._

_Como sabrán algunos me ausente por los exámenes de la universidad, lo que por suerte salía aéreosa. Espero sepan comprenderme en cada momento cuento con menos tiempo para actualizar, pero no pierdo el entusiasmo, espero sus reviews las cuales son muy importantes para mi._

_Por eso paso a responderles: _

YUKYME: Hola_ muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y apreciar la trama se que por momento se vuelve algo confusa, pero espero se valla aclarando con el correr de lo capítulos. Muchas gracias nuevamente por dejarme tus comentarios, espero contar con ellos en este cap también muchos saludos!!_

_IRE YAMICHII: holaaa!! Que bueno que lo sentiste corto eso quiere decir que no estuvo pesado wiii!!, bueno después de mis desvaríos jeje, si estoy de acuerdo con vos le hace falta un poco de vida hogareña, vamos a ver que podemos hacer de ahora en adelante, porque también quiero mostrar un poco más la relación de ellos con respecto al matrimonio, puede que integre algunos datos de cómo se fueron conociendo y demás, eso estaría bueno… pero en fin tengo que pensar como integrarlo, pero muchas gracias por la sugerencia. Con Sakura por el momento el único que esta sufriendo es Shaoran al conocer las cosas que han pasado con su amada mujer, porque sakurita no recuerda nada de su pasado anterior a la muerte de su padre, pista todo lo que Shaoran se entera tiene un poco que ver con el final jeje (un incentivo para el comentario ). Bueno espero te haya gustado este capitulo y ver tus comentarios, de nuevo te agradezco tu review y tu idea, que la voy a considerar incluir cuanto antes gracias!! Besotes nos vemos pronto._

_LMUNDIME: holaaa que bueno es ver tu review, gracias por seguirme siempre, que puedo decir Shaoran tiene dos Shaoran (confuso no?) uno que es el devoto a Sakura quien le mantiene con una razón para vivir y el otro es el "lobo" por decirlo de alguna manera, que es la parte de Shaoran que nació de su trabajo como asesino, por el momento no se ve mucho porque lo que te comete es un adelanto de la historia pero esta bueno poder aclarártelo. Lo de Sakura, si terrible espero este capítulo haya llenado tu expectativas, pero sobre todo se trasluzca un poco la personalidad de Sakura. Por último que puedo decir el que más sufre en este momento es shao pues ella no recuerda nada, por consiguiente más que el incidente del hospital y la incertidumbre de hoy no tiene conocimiento de más nada. Pero si es complicada la situación jeje. Bueno me despido gracias por estar siempre muchos saludos y espero tus comentarios nos vemos!!_

_GABYHYATT: Holaaaa bueno primero que nada, si Hien es medio malo y despectivo todo tiene un propósito para el fic, pero si es un personaje ambiguo como medio en la nada, pero bueno esa es la idea. Lo que puedo decir a su favor es que en realidad ama muchísimo a su hijo y a Sakura le aprecia demasiado, con el correr del fic seguro se comprende mejor porque Hien tiene toda una historia tras la vida de los protagonistas que lo lleva a ser así como medio malo. En fin Shaoran es hijo adoptivo de Hien, por una coincidencia de la vida le adopta tras un incidente menor, pero luego se trasforma en su, por así decirlo, heredero y mano derecha. Pero como habrás notado hien se siente culpable por la vida que lleva Shaoran y se siente responsable por su sufrimiento, por eso también hay un papel medio confuso, por momento es el Hien frío y calculador, en otros su faceta de padre sale a la luz, en este chap se vio con claridad, creo. Jeje me gustan las dobles personalidades XD. Bueno espero ver tu comentario pronto saludos!! Y gracias por tu review. Espero haber sacado todas tus dudas, sino no hay problema las preguntas son siempre bienvenidas jeje saludos!!_

_ROSH BERNAL: holaaa que alegría contar con tu comentarios como siempre, de verdad mil gracias. Especialmente por siempre ser tan buena y comprensiva, espero este chap también lo hayas encontrado sencillo de leer, y tranquila comprendí que no te importaba releerlo, pero me pareció que si tu le ponías tanto esfuerzo en volver a releer lo mínimo que me correspondía, para agradecer eso, era intentar escribir más claro, espero continuar haciéndolo bien, sino por favor un aviso será más que bienvenido. También me pone realmente feliz ver que has seguido la historia y has captado cuanta pequeña pista dejo suelta y vas bien encaminada, cuando Sakura recuerde había planeado las explicaciones, y que puedo decir el padre de Sakura tiene mucho que ver con todas las cosas que le sucedieron a Sakura, hasta podría adelantarte que tiene que ver con el porque Sakura y Shaoran se conocieron, chan!! Jeje. Como seguramente notarás Shaoran esta como decirlo, soltando su peor lado en el momento de atacar (aunque el maldito que mato se lo merecía), esto tiene como intensión también de fondo demostrar el lazo que lo une con Sakura y la fortaleza de este, porque le ama con locura jeje. Bueno me despido agradeciéndote como no me es posible con palabras que siempre estés ahí para darme consejos, por ponerle tanto entusiasmo a mi fic, pero sobre todo por siempre tomarte un minuto para dejarme un comentario, una felicitación y por enviarme toda la buena onda y fuerza que me han inspirado a continuar . Gracias!! De verdad mil saludos y nos estamos viendo pronto. Espero te agrade este chap, muero por ver tus comentarios saludos!!_

_Bueno hasta aquí hoy, espero recibir muchos reviews porque la verdad que cada vez son menos, por eso agradezco enormemente a los que siempre se mantienen dejándome sus opiniones, a lo nuevos que me empezaron, a lo que dejaron uno y a todos los que lo dejen, recuerden (y no es cursilería), para alguien que escribe recibir los comentarios, más allá de cómo sea, son más que importante, me permiten mejorar, si es necesario, saber que les gustaría ver, saber como se siente, y si lo que escribo realmente funciona como yo quería, pero sobre todo me dan fuerza para seguir porque se que alguien al otro lado está esperando por mi trabajo y para eso no hay palabras de agradecimiento, así que por favor no se limiten dejen todo lo que se les ocurra, las cosas que quieran ver, lo que les parece, sentimiento, confusión, preguntas lo que sea será bienvenido. Espero poder no solo compartir lo escrito con ustedes sino integrarlos y armar esto juntos muchas gracias!!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo chap. Saludos suerte y mucho éxitos para todos adiós!!_

_Angelyanu_


End file.
